Dysfunctional Brotherhood
by ElGato44
Summary: Their friendship didn't just start with a damn meet and greet. Warning: Foul Language ahead.
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I will warn all of you strict Three Kingdoms or DW fans, my timeline and historical accuracy will be so off. I have only been introduced to DW recently and I have played DW 6 so the character's appearance will be from that version. I am aware of what Zhou Yu and Sun Ce look like in the other games and their weapons. But I chose 6 because that is what I am familiar with. Characters may be OC. I am doing my best here. The main focus of this story is not the accuracy but the development of a life-long friendship (no slash). The rating may go up. We'll see.

Chapter 1: Chance meeting

"Lord Sun Jian, your guest has arrived," the servant announced to the Tiger of Jiang Dong and the head of the Wu. Sun Jian, a likable man with a scruffy beard and fiery spiked white hair, smiled and motioned towards the servant.

"By all means let him in."

The servant bowed and ran to retrieve the guest.

At Sun Jian's side was Huang Gai, a burly man with a white Mohawk cut. The large man glanced at his Lord in surprise. He was never told of any guest, but with most of the Wu forces far away preparing to fight against Dong Zhuo, unexpected occurrences were to be…well…expected.

The guest entered and Huang Gai cocked his head at the figure.

The man bowed before kneeling in front of Wu's Tiger King.

Sun Jian regarded the guest with curious but smiling eyes.

"You have certainly grown since I last saw you. But it seems you have changed since your time in the desert."

The guest said nothing but uttered Sun Jian's name.

"I have a favor to ask and I apologize for calling you here…" Sun Jian paused still staring at the man in front of him. I was hard to believe that the last time he saw this man he was but a small boy. A bright, brilliant, prodigy that the land had never seen before.

"Dong Zhuo has assaulted the land of Wu and I aim to put a stop to it, of course. Only that a dear friend of mine has two lovely daughters that were captured by that pig-headed fool. My son is on the front lines and the primary objective is to rescue these girls. If Dong Zhuo's head is brought before me in the process, so be it. We must combat his forces and drive them back."

Huang Gai scratched his sort beard, listening to his lord's narrative. The rub was approaching shortly.

"Unfortunately, my son, Sun Ce…" Sun Jian looked back at the burly warrior with a smirk. "…has yet to receive proper training and education in the matters of war. And he can be…impulsive. I want you to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic."

The man's eyes lifted up revealing the burnt golden color of those dead eyes.

Later Huang Gai would remember feeling disdain at seeing that all aspects of youth had escaped from this man's gaze. It was a shame that young men, in times of crisis, could turn into old geezers in a matter of seconds.

"I will do as you command Lord Sun Jian," was the man's succinct answer. His voice was cold and fluid. Sun Jian's guest stood straight and bowed before leaving the castle gates.

Sun Jian lounged in his small throne resting his cheek on the palm of his hand giving a quick glance at Huang Gai. Huang Gai's eyebrows shot up as he shrugged.

***

"Come on! Let's keep pushing!" a young man with short brown hair and a goatee yelled at his small band of troops surrounding him. He dispatched of the last of the small band of enemy troops and leapt up on his horse, as did his retainers.

"Sir, may I suggest we fall back for a moment to regroup…"

"No way! We have two damsels in distress to rescue!"

"But Lord Sun Ce-"

But the young Wu heir already started his horse and charged towards the northern garrison.

It wasn't Sun Ce's most brilliant plan. If you could call it a plan. It was disorganized mangled blob of impulse that led him…and his unfortunate troops, and as they rode through the trees they were able to see glimpses of the garrison.

Sun Ce leapt off his horse and stood before large amounts of enemy troops prepared to slaughter him. His attendants frantically ran to their Lord's aid. A soldier ran up to Sun Ce, brandishing his sword. Sun Ce knocked the man in his stomach, causing him to double over and he finished with a blow to the man's head. Two more soldiers charged at him and he blocked their attacks with his spear, pushing against them.

For a brief moment, the two soldiers let up as they noticed something behind their opponent. In that moment Sun Ce pushed them away with all his might not noticing the two figures standing behind him.

He turned around finding a young man in red, gold, and white, his red bo staff pressed firmly onto an enemy soldier's foot causing the meek man to freeze. The young man's hardened gaze bored into Sun Ce's.

In one swift motion, the pale young man brought his fist back, smashing it into the soldier's face. The soldier collapsed onto the ground.

Sun Ce didn't know what to think. Was this guy an enemy? The pale man with the incredibly handsome face and long dark brown hair had the eyes of a tiger. The cold eyes of a tiger.

"Your father was right. You have no regard to your back," the man said, his voice smooth and as cold as his gold eyes.

"Excuse me?" _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Don't mind me. I was sent by Lord Sun Jian to watch your back," the man gazed around them finding one of Sun Ce's men dead. "I can see why."

Sun Ce set his jaw and scowled at this guy, "Yeah, according to my dad I may be a little wet behind the ears."

The young heir jerked his head in a nod, "What do they call ya?"

"I am Zhou Yu. I was called away to aid you."

Sun Ce's frown deepened, "Doesn't he trust me? He thinks I can't handle things on my own so he sends you as my babysitter. Typical him."

Zhou Yu didn't answer.

"Fine you can come along. Just don't get in my way."

They entered the garrison after fending off more enemy soldiers and immediately ran to the building inside. They stared up at the building.

"Scouts have reported that the Qiao sisters are in there."

Sun Ce glanced at the man beside him, "Well good. That cuts my jobs short."

Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed, "You weren't aware of this?"

"Nope. I planned on checking all of the garrisons."

"That's reckless-"

Sun Ce readied his spear, "Whatever, let's go get them."

Shaking his head in disdain, Zhou Yu had no choice but to follow this guy on this reckless path.

Upon entering Sun Ce was immediately caught up with enemy soldiers. He pierced one with his spear, lifted the soldier still skewered onto it and flung him across the room hitting two soldiers charging after him.

Zhou Yu, on the other hand, was surrounded by six soldiers, but it unnerved the enemy that he showed no sign of fear or frustration, or any emotion at all. In a flurry, faster than wind, his bo staff met with all six soldier's faces, breaking noses, jaws, and skulls.

Sun Ce turned around after he stabbed another soldier in the gut, finding his ally surrounded by the dispatched bodies of six soldiers. _When did that happen?_

"Let us go."

Sun Ce could only nod before sprinting forward.

Two of Dong Zhuo's guards stood at the ready hearing the commotion downstairs keeping guard over a young woman.

"What the hell is going on down there?" one of the guards muttered.

The young woman with dark hair, sat still on the floor, trying not to let her relief show. Someone was about to save her and her sister…hopefully.

There was a shout as a young man with a spear charged at one of the guards. The guard brought his own spear up, the force of the other man's blow snapped it in half, plunging the spear into his chest.

Noticing that the assailant was distracted, the other guard brought his sword down on him. The blade was inches away from the intruder's side, but for some reason, the sword wouldn't go any further. A red staff was blocking the way. Another man pushed the guard further away from his target. He whirled his staff and thrust it against the guard sending him crashing into the wall, breaking his back. Sun Ce and the woman cringed when they heard to guard's bones cracking.

"You think that was a little much?" Sun Ce asked Zhou Yu, but the other man didn't answer. They turned their attention to the woman.

Sun Ce helped her up, "Are you one of the Qiao sisters?"

The woman nodded hastily and spoke in a frantic, "Yes, please help my sister. She's in another room."

"I'll go get her," Zhou Yu said hastily before running off down the hall.

Sun Ce readied his spear in case another guard came around, "You don't need to worry. Just stay close."

The Qiao sister nodded, "Thank you. Are-are you from Lord Sun Jian's army?"

Sun Ce's back was still facing her as he kept vigilance down the hall, "Yeah, I am his son, Sun Ce. Which sister are you?"

"Da Qiao, the elder one. My younger sister and I were separated, but she is here somewhere. I hope she's alright."

Sun Ce faced Da Qiao, finding her rigid with fear, "Hey, now, I'm sure she's just fine. I just hope Zhou Yu finds her quickly before we're overrun."

"Zhou Yu? Who's he?"

Sun Ce smirked and shook his head turning back around, "I have no fucking idea."

***

"Now let's go through this one more time…"

Zhou Yu had an unfortunate guard pinned to the wall by the neck with his staff. He pressed harder on the soldier's neck.

"Where is the other girl?" Zhou Yu asked in a very dangerous tone.

"The next two doors on the left. But I don't know if she's still there. I'm not in charge of them, I swear."

Zhou Yu smirked and nodded, "Thank You."

He pressed his staff up, blocking the soldier's oxygen to the brain and in a matter of seconds the soldier went limp.

The door to the where the second sister lay was locked. Zhou Yu stepped back and kicked the door in.

The guard that was snoozing in and was startled awake and met an unfortunate fate. Zhou Yu brought his staff across the man's head, smashing his helmet in the process and the shrapnel would forever be imbeded in the man's skull.

Zhou Yu regained his composure. The room was obviously used for storage at some point as it was small and contained no windows. The only light coming was from a torch by the guard's chair.

Yet sure enough, in the middle of the room lay a young woman. She was younger and smaller than the sister he previously met. Zhou Yu immediately checked to see if she was breathing before lifting her in his arms and carrying her back to Sun Ce.

***

Sun Ce heard a commotion from down the hall and he readied his spear, fearing it was more soldiers. Fortunately, it was Zhou Yu carrying a girl in his arms.

"Xiao!" Da Qiao pushed past Sun Ce to her sister.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Zhou Yu answered, "She was knocked out when I found her."

"Well, now we have the girls lets get out of here."

Lucky for them they didn't run into too much trouble, and once they got on their horses with the girls they made a beeline towards the nearest ally garrison.

As they were riding, Sun Ce became curious. The enemies in this region were sparse. Surely, Dong Zhuo couldn't be dispatched that easily.

Up ahead they spotted Zhou Tai and his men by a garrison, he waved at Sun Ce.

"Boy, am I ever glad to see you Lord Zhou Tai!" Sun Ce leapt off his horse and helped Da Xiao off.

Zhou Tai's eyes narrowed, "Sun Ce…I hope those are the Qiao sisters, otherwise you'll have to explain to your father why you were picking up random women instead pushing back Dong Zhuo's forces."

Sun Ce chuckled, "Don't worry. The lovely Qiao sisters are here and safe…I think."

Zhou Tai opened his mouth, about to question Sun Ce about the last unsure portion of his sentence, but a tall, pale, gracefully handsome young man approached him with a beautiful girl in his arms.

"She's unconscious, could you please direct me to the medical tent, my lord."

Zhou Tai, mouth a little slack, pointed in the direction of the tent. The man bowed low, lower than needed and with the girl still in his arms. "Thank you my lord."

As Zhou Yu headed towards the medical tent, Sun Ce was left there, facing Zhou Tai's scowling face.

"What?!" Sun Ce's voice was shrill, "She was found like that."

Zhou Tai shook his head, ready to scold his Lord, "Lord Sun Ce-"

"Please," Sun Ce held up his hand, "spare me the lecture."

Zhou Tai turned his attention towards the other Qiao sister, "My apologies my lady, you must be thirsty. Would you care for some water?"

"I am fine sir. I am just hoping my sister is safe."

"She's in the Wu's hands now. No one's gonna touch ya," said Sun Ce, his voice portraying his cockiness and arrogance. Immediately he quieted when he spotted Zhou Yu.

"Ah, yeah, this guy helped," Sun Ce sounded unenthusiastic when he motioned towards Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu bowed again, "I am Zhou Yu."

The curiosity in Zhou Tai's eyes disappeared, "Ah, yes, Lord Sun Jian told us of your arrival."

"Wait. What-?" Sun Ce was confused. He never heard such a thing. "I wasn't aware of this! Did everyone know about this?"

The knowing look Zhou Tai and a few of his higher officers gave him, showed the answer.

Sun Ce rolled his eyes and gave an impatient sigh, kicking a small pebble on the ground, "Dammit!"

"It would seem that Dong Zhuo has left this area. It'll be a while for him to regroup with better troops. So we have succeeded," Zhou Tai reported to Zhou Yu not noticing Sun Ce mounting his horse.

Zhou Yu noticed though, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let Dong Zhuo get away that easily," Sun Ce kicked the stirrups and galloped away, Zhou Tai and Zhou Yu's protest dissipating in the kicked up wind.

***

As Sun Ce neared Dong Zhuo's retreating forces, he realized he had no back up and he was facing the soldiers alone. He thought himself a proficient warrior but not strong enough to take on several enemy forces. If he got to Dong Zhuo before he was overrun…

To be on the safe side he stopped by a base captain to take some soldiers with him. They reluctantly agreed, confused.

He crossed into enemy lines finding several soldiers and a few of Dong Zhuo's officers guarding the retreat.

"Alright men, if we break this line then that tyrant will be vulnerable!"

Sun Ce charged his horse forward running over a few enemy soldiers and slashing at those coming after him. Unfortunately an officer, one of Lu Bu's train by the size and skill of the officer, pierced the horse in the leg, causing it to topple over. Sun Ce jumped off and made a swipe at the officer. He blocked it with his spear. They fought against each other's weight, but Sun Ce pushed the officer back in time to slash at two foot soldiers that were charging after him. Turning back to the officer, he thrust his spear at him, but the officer drove the spear off course with a swipe of his own weapon. Sun Ce briefly lost his grip on his spear, but returned to composure a little too late. The officer elbowed him in the chest. The officer's strength dazed Sun Ce for a small moment and the officer swiped his spear across Sun Ce's ankles, tripping the Wu heir into the air and he fell cleanly with a thud.

Sun Ce tried to get up. The only thing that was stopping him was a horrid throbbing in one of his ankles, from the force of the officer's attack. His ankle as bad as it was, forced him to roll away as the officer brought his spear down on Sun Ce.

The Wu upstart reached for his spear. The officer, seeing what the soldier was going after, kicked the spear away from his reach.

"Dong Zhuo would just love your head," the officer breathed, bringing his spear back.

A flurry of red impeded the officer from his target. A red staff pounded across the officer's face and his head spun to the side, teeth and blood spouting from his mouth.

Wu's newest addition wasted very little time in allowing the officer to recover. Zhou Yu wedged his staff in between both of the officer's arms creating tension with leverage. Pushing down, the snap of the officer's arms being broken was heard followed by his short cry of pain. Zhou Yu finished him with a blow from the end of his staff to the chest, knocking the air out of him.

Sun Ce started up at his savior, trying to catch his breath, his heart beating way too fast for comfort. Zhou Yu turned around to look down at the young commander with a disdainful look. He said nothing and Sun Ce heaved a sigh of relief falling back onto the ground to settle his heart rate.

-------

A/N: Hope it's all right. The next chapters will be a little better. My humor is subtle and dialog based as will be relevant in the upcoming chapters. The humor in this will hardly be slapsticky with a few exceptions. If you're not into dialog based humor then don't read this for a laugh. Please Review.


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Back at the main camp, the Wu troops were prepared to head back to the Wu capital, packing up tents and supply carts for the short trip back.

Zhou Yu had a sort conversation with the doctor about the condition of the youngest Qiao sister. She had regained consciousness but was weakened from her ordeal. He was given permission to go into the tent to see her condition himself. The girl had just roused from her slumber as the officer entered. She clutched the sheets to her chest even though she was fully clothed. This handsome, elegant man bent down and spoke, "Do you know your name?"

The girl's brow furrowed, "Of course I know my name. Xiao Qiao. I don't know your name, or if I should kick your ass. Who are you?"

"I am Zhou Yu, my lady. An officer from Wu. You and your sister are safe now. Please don't panic."

Xiao Qiao's shoulders relaxed, relieved that she's in better hands than that ugly, pigheaded Dong Zhuo.

"But you're too young to be an officer from Wu, who's not from the Sun family."

The corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly, "And you are too young to be wanting to pick a fight with Dong Zhuo."

The childish girl pouted and crossed her arms, "Hey! I am not nearly as young as I look…or sound. It's a curse, I swear."

"It's only a curse if you make it one."

"You sound like an old man."

Zhou Yu's small smile widened a little as he stood, "It seems you are well enough to make it back to the capital. Of which I am glad."

He turned but stopped at the sound of Xiao Qiao's voice, "Thank you."

He turned back to face her. Her voice was so soft, hardly discernible from the lively tirade she had before.

"You were the one who saved me from those awful men, right?"

Zhou Yu nodded, "Yes, milady."

"Thank you for that, Zhou Yu."

*******

Sun Ce sat on flat-bed cart having just had a medic take a look at his ankle. Despite of his injury, he couldn't help but smile. Success always left him grinning like a tiger cub that swallowed a bird.

His sister, Sun Shang Xiang, and Da Qiao approached his cart.

"I thank you for saving my sister and I, Lord Sun Ce."

Sun Ce smiled and waved it off, "No problem. It was my pleasure."

"Yeah, brother knows how to take care of the ladies," Shang Xiang smirked but stopped at Sun Ce's glare. Zhou Tai joined the group, and cocked his head looking down at Sun Ce, his way of saying "I told you so."

Sun Ce shook his head, "Don't start with me Zhou Tai, my body's hurting enough already…"

Zhou Tai scoffed at the young man's obvious over exaggeration, "It's just a sprained ankle."

"Bite me."

"If it is any consolation, I actually came to congratulate you on your first major success without your father. Are you up for drinks when we get back?"

"Anytime," Sun Ce nodded and Zhou Tai left his commander with the two ladies.

He discussed with them briefly the events of the battle with a wide grin, the win of today getting to his head. He didn't notice Zhou Yu approaching his other side.

"Lord Sun Ce," he called to get the Sun heir's attention.

"Yeah?" he turned his head towards Zhou Yu. Immediately Zhou Yu gave Sun Ce a swift punch across the lord's right cheekbone. The girls jumped at the sound of the impact. Sun Ce was bracing his abused cheek with his hand, working his jaw to massage the stinging sensation. His eyes shifted to the pale man's stern face.

"NEVER pull a stunt like that again," Zhou Yu's voice was stern and low. Dangerous, almost. Zhou Yu walked away from the cart to ready his horse for the march back.

Sun Ce's eyes followed the red clad figure, murmuring, "Who is that guy?"

Shang Xiang shrugged, "I don't know…but I like him."

Sun Ce glared at his sister. She smirked, patted her brother on the shoulder and skipped off.

Sun Ce groaned and crawled out of the cart, going after Zhou Yu.

"Come on man. Give it a break. What's the big deal?"

Zhou Yu spun around, his face etched in anger and frustration. Something that Sun Ce had yet to see from this young man.

"The big deal? You lack discipline and fight like a blind warthog,"

"But see, we're fine," Sun Ce tapped a finger against the other man's chest, "And we succeeded."

"That's besides the point!" Zhou Yu rounded on Sun Ce his voice lowering a little, "I promised your father that I would protect you. How exactly can I do that when you run off at the slightest whim and nearly getting killed? And your men…As a leader, you are responsible for the lives of your men. The sheep will follow the leader to the slaughter."

Sun Ce cocked his head, "Cryptic metaphor…"

"Gods, Lord Sun Ce, you think this a game?"

The Wu prince shook his head, "No, I think Xiangqi is a game and-"

"What if I wasn't there to save you?"

Sun Ce didn't like this guy's tone, "I would assume you would be at home trying to suck a promotion from my dad's cock!"

Before Sun Ce could blink he was punched square in the face and fell to the ground unconscious.

Zhou Yu stepped over him, shaking his head, murmuring under his breath, "Unbelievable."

******

Groaning, Sun Ce stirred to consciousness, feeling the jarring motion and hearing the rattling of the medical carriage. He sat up, bumping his head on the wooden beam. He grunted and rubbed his forehead.

He looked to his side, seeing Taishi Ci kneeling next to him.

"You are not the person I wanted to wake up to," Sun Ce groaned.

The older officer scoffed, "Well you should've woken up earlier. There was a beautiful young woman here for a while."

Sun Ce tentatively touched the large bruise on his cheek and the fragile bridge of his nose, "Gods that guy can really pack a punch."

"Yes, it would seem Lord Zhou Yu is curiously stronger than he looks. You're lucky he didn't break your nose."

"But what did he have to go punch me for?" Sun Ce exclaimed. Because of Zhou Yu, he was in a medical carriage instead of leading his army back home. "I don't care what dad says. He's not going to be my babysitter. The guy's younger than me!"

Taishi Ci's voice was low, trying to calm his lord down, "You should be thankful to have someone of his skill at your side."

He leaned in closer, "There is a rumor that Lord Zhou Yu spent time in the deserts as a boy, learning and studying from foreigners."

"The desert? That pasty-faced statue? What kind of foreigners are we talking about?"

Taishi Ci shrugged, "The rumors just said foreigners. There is a world beyond us, it would seem. There's speculation on whether the staff is his specialty and not some other fighting form."

"Wait," Sun Ce waved his hands, trying to get the information in his aching head, "If the staff is not his strongest form why doesn't he use the other one?"

Taishi Ci shook his head, empty of the answer, "You'll have to ask him."

Sun Ce snorted, "Yeah right."

A few moments later there was knock on the carriage, Sun Ce parted the curtain finding Zhou Yu riding his horse alongside the carriage.

"Oh, look. It's my hero," Sun Ce said sarcastically.

"You're awake," Zhou Yu stated in a deadpan tone, "Good to see you well."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. What do you want?"

"We are approaching the capital. I thought you would like to know and get ready to lead the rest of the march," Zhou Yu steadied his horse to move a little slower.

"Wait a moment. Who has been leading this march this whole time?"

"Lady Shang Xiang, of course."

Sun Ce wasn't expecting that, "My sister!?"

"Yes. She is of the Sun clan so it is natural for her to lead the march," Zhou Yu finished with, "And she disciplined enough to control her emotions until we arrive safely."

"Yeah? And what do you know about emotion?" Sun Ce sneered. Zhou Yu didn't respond and rode ahead.

******

Wu's army rode into the capital with cheers. At first, Sun Ce wondered why the people were cheering. Dong Zhuo was still at large, no pun intended, victory was still far away, but it was on the horizon. It was gratifying to Sun Ce, to ride into the capital, leading his strong forces to the cheers of his people. He could get the hang of this. Winning just felt so good.

Upon entering his family's palace, by protocol, he had to stand before his father for evaluation. Well, technically it wasn't supposed to be evaluation. If it were any other ruler he would have given Sun Ce words of praise and sent him off. But his father took this as a time to assess his mistakes and improvements. He wasn't looking forward to it.

He entered the throne chamber in full armor and regalia along with several of his officers. He took a few more steps towards his father and bowed, "Father, we have driven off Dong Zhuo's forces…for now. The Qiao sisters are here and safe; unharmed for the most part."

Sun Jian smirked, "Well good going boy. You certainly handled yourself well."

The leader of Wu cocked his head, examining the bruises on his face, "I trust there wasn't an issue?"

Sun Ce gave a brief pause, knowing his dad suspected something with the injuries to his face. Sun Ce wanted to blab and complain about the new officer, but he didn't want to sound like a whiner, especially with the senior officers watching him at his dad's side.

"No sir, nothing of note."

Sun Jian's eyes shifted to Zhou Yu in the back. He was standing amongst the officers. Once Lord Sun Jian's gaze met his, he lowered his head, not willing to speak.

"Well," Sun Jian clapped his hands together, "This calls for a celebration. My son has proved that he can survive battle on his own."

Sun Jian and his officers smiled and dispersed. Huang Gai gave Sun Ce a congratulatory clap on the shoulder as he passed him. Sun Ce grinned back at his brother and Gan Ning but caught Shang Xiang's eye. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Once most of the officers had dispersed, Sun Ce cautiously approached his sister, "What? Why do you give me that look?"

Sun Shang Xiang hit him in the shoulder, "You're an idiot!"

Sun Ce cringed and started rubbing his shoulder. Why was everyone punching him lately? "What did I do?"

"What did you do? It's what you didn't do. In case you weren't there, Zhou Yu did do a lot of the work too."

"And…?"

"Give him the credit. At least thank him."

Sun Ce looked at her as if she was speaking in a foreign language, "For what?"

It took all Sun Shang Xiang's might not to pound her fist into her brother's head, "For saving you life, dumbass."

His eyes growing wide, almost out of fear, "Oh, no. I'm not going anywhere near that guy."

"He's not that bad. He's a very nice guy…"

This shocked Sun Ce. It was hard pinning the word "nice" to a man like Zhou Yu. "Ice", maybe. Nothing Sun Ce had witnessed indicated that Zhou Yu was a decent man. "Uh, in case you haven't noticed-oh, I don't know-he fucking hit me! Twice!" Sun Ce spat, pointing to the bruise on his cheek.

"And you deserved it…"

"How?"

Shang Xiang couldn't believe how dense the future ruler of Wu was. She now understood why Zhou Yu had taken the initiative and gave him a right beating. Sun Shang Xiang threw her hands in the air and groaned in frustration, before leaving her brother.

* * *

A/N: To clear things up. I like Sun Ce. I really do. But he's just so…immature sometimes, contrasting with Zhou Yu's badassery. Xiangqi is a Chinese game a lot like chess.


	3. Little Respect Gained

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3: Little Respect Gained

"Dad! Wait up!" Sun Ce scrambled down the wooden porch of the garden towards his father. He reached Sun Jian, slowing down to a jog.

"What would be the matter, Sun Ce?"

"Nothing, really, just thought I'd have a little father-son talk," Sun Ce responded in a voice too wary to be truthful.

Sun Jian scoffed. He knew his son well, "Bullshit. What's wrong?"

"Okay," Sun Ce took a breath. "How do I put this delicately…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!??"

Sun Jian flinched from the screaming, confused on what his son was so upset about.

"What were thinking sending THAT guy to help me?" Sun Ce spat, his forehead growing red in anger.

"You mean Zhou Yu?"

"YES! It's bad enough that you don't trust me enough to let me go out on my own, but you have to throw in a man who I'm pretty sure can go on a homicidal rage at any moment."

"It's not about trust Sun Ce."

"On some level it is, isn't it!?" the younger man snapped.

"If that's what you are willing to believe, fine. The point is…" Sun Jian whirled around and stopped in front of his son, halting their walk, "You are reckless. I can't have my whole army running around, chasing you. As for Zhou Yu, I believe you are lucky to have him there."

Sun Jian turned as his heel and continued his walk, keeping his eye on two figures dancing in the garden.

"So the guy saved me once. I honestly rather have someone else save me."

Sun Jian rolled his eyes, "Why can't you just say to him 'Thank you for saving me. I'm a jackass.'"

"Then how is he going to learn that I do not take kindly to having my face punched in?"

Sun Jian actually laughed a hearty laugh, remembering the story his daughter told him of Sun Ce being put down in one punch.

"You fucking deserved it, boy. Did you honestly think you could face Dong Zhuo on your own?"

Sun Ce shrugged but couldn't answer because his father interrupted him.

"No, because not even a moron would think of something so stupid!"

Sun Ce just rolled his eyes, and Sun Jian pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You see! THAT is why I sent Zhou Yu. You don't listen to any matter of authority from me. I thought, possibly, that if I get someone of your own age, your immature brain would possibly take some constructive criticism and advice."

Sun Ce was taken aback. His father was generally a calm orderly person. Very little set him off on a rant. Inside he felt bad, if not a little afraid. Even the Qiao sisters halted their dance when they heard them yelling. Yelling was not an attractive thing to do in this peaceful garden.

Sun Jian blinked, realizing how loud he was. He gave violent frustrated wave of his hand, as a gesture to wave any thought of what just happened away.

"Anyway, I would think that the least you can do is welcome Zhou Yu. He's new and has very little friends…"

"Why? 'Cause he hits them?"

His father's fists clenched and unclenched in an attempt to have them do something besides closing them around his son's throat. "Just try not piss all of the officers off before we get through this."

His dad continued on ahead, as Sun Ce stopped. There was nothing more he could say. His dad was proud of him for his victory, but extremely disappointed in his conduct.

Screw conduct! Dong Zhou was a sleezy turd blossom that had to be put down for good, before he had another chance to rally his troops. If Sun Ce thought hard enough, he could imagine himself standing above Dong Zhou in triumph, prepared to give him justice. Only one thing stood in his way, as the visage of Zhou Yu appeared before him in his imagination, the officer's piercing gaze boring right through him. If Sun Ce wanted to do things his way, he certainly wouldn't be able to with Zhou Yu at his back.

He glanced up in the garden, catching the younger Qiao sister's eyes for brief moment. She smiled at bit and Sun Ce smiled back. In the distance he heard his father shout, "And be careful with the Qiao sisters."

Sun Ce blinked and caught up to his father, "What are you talking about."

"The Qiao sisters are of a well respected family, I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

"Meaning don't screw one and then screw the other."

"Who me?"

Sun Jian rolled his eyes, "Just keep your cock in check."

"What was that all about?" Xiao Qiao asked her older sister after watching Sun Jian and Sun Ce go separate ways.

"I can only imagine that it involves Lord Sun Ce's conduct during the last battle."

The two Qiaos sat down by the small pond and watched the ducks flap their wet wings and dive for small fish. Over the last day they were caught up in discussing their rescue and the two handsome heroes who whisked them away from the clutches of the evil Dong Zhuo. It was like a fairy tale, almost.

"Lord Sun Ce…he's a determined one isn't he," Xiao Qiao murmured in a soft voice. Da Qiao could only smile. Sun Ce had his charm. It wasn't conventional charm, but it was charm. Not to mention the fact that he was handsome. Maybe not in the strictest sense, but his strong cheekbones and jaw line was attractive.

"You like Lord Sun Ce?" Da Qiao asked.

"Sure I do. He's kinda funny."

"Yeah, I have never heard of someone being funnier the angrier he gets. Are you, perhaps, attracted to him?"

Xiao Qiao shrugged, "I think he's handsome, and has a sense of humor."

"Sister, if you're looking for handsome then Lord Zhou Yu would be the one."

Xiao Qiao lay back on the ground, her dreamy stare towards the sky, "Yes, he is indeed. With those piercing eyes…"

Da Qiao smirked at the fantastical musings of her sister. It was true. Zhou Yu was possibly the most handsome man they had ever laid eyes on. But his personality, at least for Da Qiao, was somewhat of a mystery. Lord Sun Ce's personality was dynamic and Da Qiao liked that. For Xiao Qiao, although she liked both men, Zhou Yu's thoughtful gaze and imposing posture was heart stopping.

"That gaze…makes you wonder what he's thinking."

"He's probably thinking about a lot of things," Da Qiao said looking down at her younger sister. "Now stop fanaticizing, and let's go back inside."

Xiao Qiao sat up and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

The training area at Wu palace was always filled with some sort of action. It was a sand-filled area near the back and was aptly named "The Tiger Cage". Basically, officers could beat the hell out of each other and not stain the ground.

A young boy, about the age of fifteen, was kicked to the ground, sand flying. His opponent, a much older and larger man, was laughing at him. To make matters worse, several other officers were chuckling too.

The boy brushed his brown bangs from his eyes and staggered back to his feet.

"Ha! Little Lu Xun, just lay back down. It will save you the embarrassment, " the large officer laughed.

Lu Xun took up his wooden stick and readied into his fighting stance, "There is no honor in that Lord Cheng Pi."

"The youth always think they are invincible."

Lu Xun charged, but the officer took the end of his wooden staff and drove it into Lu Xun's gut and the boy stumbled onto the ground.

The officers laughed and jeered at Lu Xun.

"Face it, boy, you'll never be as strong as us. At this point you are only useful when we need to wipe our asses. Go back home."

Lord Cheng Pi turned around to speak to some other officers, saying nasty things about the boy. Lu Xun's face went red. He picked up his stick and took a few steps, increasing his pace. Before he could break into a full run, a red staff blocked his way.

"That wouldn't be a wise decision," a cool voice said. Lu Xun turned his head to the man holding the staff.

"Wise?"

An officer talking to Cheng Pi noticed Lu Xun's actions and alerted him and the officers spun around.

Cheng Pi just laughed, "He's right Lu Xun, now take that stick and practice your characters like a good boy."

Lu Xun jerked but Zhou Yu held him back and spun him around to start walking the other way.

"You must pick your battles Lu Xun. Preferably ones you can win," Zhou Yu said quietly so the others couldn't hear as he led Lu Xun to an isolated part of the Tiger Cage.

"But I can't just let them call me weak, just because I'm younger and small," Lu Xun wrapped his arms around himself, obviously still angered. "I hate being small."

"Size has nothing to do with it."

Zhou Yu's tone was cold and biting and it made Lu Xun flinch.

"Then how do you deal with it? Being looked down on because of your age?"

Zhou Yu inhaled through his nose. "I realize my strengths and utilize them to my advantage."

Lu Xun's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You played into their trap by challenging them at their strengths. The use of force is not your strong point yet. However, I am willing to wager that you can write faster and more efficiently than Lord Cheng Pi. If you were to challenge him to a race of words or poetry, you would find yourself victorious. That is what I mean."

Lu Xun could only sigh as he thought about Zhou Yu's statement. Surely if he used brains as his advantage it would not stop all the "sissy" jokes. The last thing he wanted was to be called a coward.

"And I don't think Lord Cheng Pi thinks ill of you. He may come to respect you as you are not totally useless at fighting," Zhou Yu bent down and took the stick Lu Xun was using as a practice weapon and examined it.

"Then how is it that I always end up with my tail in between my legs.

"You are fast, that is one thing you have over the others. But you lack precision. Precision is key. Remember how a snake strikes. Quickly and right on target."

"But if I do that then I would lose some of my speed. What good is that?"

Zhou Yu smirked, "It's nothing a little practice can't cure."

Lu Xun was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Sun Shang Xiang.

"Lord Zhou Yu, a word, if you please."

Zhou Yu nodded and followed the Sun daughter out of the Tiger Cage.

"Is there something you would like to say, Lady Shang Xiang," Zhou Yu's tone was low. He wasn't sure if she was pissed because he hit her brother. She should be, really, even if Sun Ce did deserve a hook to the jaw every once in a while.

"I would like to apologize on my brother's behalf…"

Zhou Yu wasn't expecting this.

Shang Xiang walked beside him with her hands clasped behind her back, "He's been very difficult in regards to the last battle."

"There is no need to apologize," Zhou Yu responded. "I fear I may have overstepped my boundaries."

Shang Xiang laughed, "Hell no, you did what my father would've done. You told him what he was stupid. Although my father would have done so in a very different manner."

"I see…"

Shang Xiang turned and stopped in front of him, "Just give big brother another chance."

Zhou Yu didn't know what to say. Why was he being treated this way? Treated with kid gloves.

"I will do as desired by the Wu…"

"Father would be happy to hear that," she skipped off in the other direction, giggling.

Zhou Yu had a bad feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. Was there some misunderstanding about his presence here?

A/N: I apologize for this chapter. I had a fluid chapter in my head but completely forgot it so most of this is filler, unfortunately. Hopefully I'll shape up for later chapters.


	4. Separate Pieces

All usual Disclaimers apply.

Chapter 4: Separate Pieces

The Wu Palace was oddly quiet a night, mostly because the warriors within its walls wore themselves out training. Yet it was only then when you could realize how beautiful the Wu territory was. The nights were especially enjoyable in times of peace. No worries to plague the mind before drifting off to sleep.

Zhou Yu spent his thinking time in the bathhouse. No one was in, thankfully, and he could cleanse himself in peace and not worry about Gan Ning's towel antics. Unlike most of the men there, Zhou Yu bathed frequently, spending as much time as he can scrubbing himself clean and washing his feet in an almost ritualistic fashion. It was a meditation, a cleansing of the soul.

He stepped out of the large bath pool and wrapped a dark robe around himself and kept his long hair down as he stepped out into the quiet halls.

00000

"Awww! Dammit!" Gan Ning pounded his fist on the wooden table.

"Hah! Pay up!" Xu Pei laughed as the former pirate slid him a few golden coins.

Cheng Pi reached over for the dice and shook them in his palm, "Alright, I call a pair of twos."

The object of the game was to roll the four dice and within five rolls have to get the dice to the value called. The others would bet on if the roller could achieve it. Of course, if the roll of the dice was easier the less the others would bet.

"Ha! There's a pair!" Cheng Pi cried, taking in what was bet.

"Hey! When are you going to pull off a more gusty bet?" Gan Ning complained, the lame "pair of twos" wager.

"It's called playing it safe."

It was then that Xu Pei lightly hit Cheng Pi in the chest, in order to get his attention.

Xu Pei was staring at a tall handsome figure in a dark robe striding in their direction.

Zhou Yu's intention was to go out into the garden that night, but a group of men playing a betting game decided to stop him.

"Ah Zhou Yu care to join our game?" Cheng Pi sneered rattling the dice in his hands.

"I was actually heading out to the garden…"

"At least roll once," Gan Ning whined.

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw. The look he gave them frightened the gamers just a bit.

Gan Ning threw caution to the wind, "Is that your fun side? 'Cause I wouldn't want to miss it."

Zhou Yu cleared his throat and approached the table, "Okay…"

"Well, here's how the game works…"

Zhou Yu interrupted Cheng Pi, "I know how to play. It's a game of chance, no?"

He grabbed the dice, "I call four sixes."

Xu Pei nearly spat out his drink.

Gan Ning smirked, "Now that's a gutsy bet."

"Four sixes?" Cheng Pi sounded amazed. "We haven't had a string of sixes all night."

Zhou Yu lifted the corner of his lips in a subtle smirk as the others piled their coins in the middle, challenging his call.

The young man shook the dice and dropped it at the table. Already two sixes popped up. He picked up the remaining two dice and rolled it once more, twice more and another six popped up. With two rolls left, the others were beginning to be nervous. On the next roll the final six came up, followed by the groans of the other men.

"How the hell-?"

"The chances of rolling on each number are the same for every number…statistically speaking."

The others gave him blank stares. He sighed and took half the coins bet.

"Sorry, my friends. Now if you'll excuse me…" Zhou Yu left his seat and continued onto the porch of the garden.

He inhaled the sweet night scent, letting the light breeze brush his soft, silky brown bangs over his eyes. The night always calmed his heart. His mind of cleared of thoughts during this time. He reached inside his robe and pulled out a carved flute and placed it to his lips. The tune he played was soft and melancholic, giving a hint of the struggles in his heart.

He was so intent with his music that he did not notice a young woman watching him. Only when she got closer did he stop playing.

"You play beautifully," she said coming into the light of the moonlight.

"The elder Qiao sister," Zhou Yu said to himself, seeing the young woman in her robes, the moonlight crossing her delicate features. She sat down next to Zhou Yu.

"I do know what I am talking about. My sister and I are dancers after all."

"Then I should take this as a complement," Zhou Yu said, tucking the flute back into his robe.

"I apologize if I interrupted you. Continue please…"

"Well I already put my flute away. Is there something you needed from me?"

Da Qiao shrugged, "I'm just here enjoying the night. Notice I didn't add 'quiet' in the phrase."

"I too like the night," Zhou Yu admitted, letting his guard down just a little. The girl beside him remained quiet, staring up at the moon. When he too decided to turn his gaze to the white full moon, she snuck a glance at his features, illuminated by the light.

Her sister was right: Lord Zhou Yu's fine features became intense when lit by subtle light. The contours of his high cheekbones cast irresistible shadows and the light illuminated his eyes in a most exquisite way.

He sat there, with a woman he hardly knew. But he felt more connected with the Qiao sisters. They, like him, were new to this place.

If only he fit in as well as they did.

00000

Sun Ce barged outside holding a cup of rice wine. What a day. Being chewed out by his father caused the normally headstrong young man to hold back and cool down. He did a double take when he spotted a small figure lingering by the railing of the walkway.

"Is there something wrong, Xiao Qiao?" he asked.

The younger Qiao sister shrugged, "I can't find my sister anywhere. She's so mean, leaving me alone…"

Sun Ce chuckled, "You're perfectly safe here."

"I know," she grumbled and pouted. "Thank you."

"I like you and your sister. You guys thank me, instead of hanging me up by my balls."

Xiao Qiao giggled, "Surely you're not talking about Lord Zhou Yu? We know he can be dangerous but he's too graceful to even want to do _that."_

Sun Ce frowned at the mention of _that_ guy's name, "First of all, it's just a figure of speech. Secondly, I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about my father."

"Oh," Xiao Qiao didn't say anymore. She always thought Lord Sun Jian was nice man. Well, he was nice to her and her sister. "If it would make you feel any better, my sister thinks you could become a great leader."

Sun Ce straightened and puffed out his chest a little, flattered by the compliment, "Really? She said that?"

Xiao Qiao nodded, "Yep, Yep."

"What about you?"

"I think, with a little work, you could be."

Sun Ce shook his head, "No, I mean what are you and your sister are going to do?"

"Oh! I don't know. Father wants us to stay here for a while."

00000

A few minutes later, Sun Ce barged into his little brother's room. Sun Quan raised his head from his scroll of poetry.

"Once again, I find myself in the jaws of a dilemma," his voice was high and spoke way too fast.

Sun Quan sighed, "Again the appropriate response seems to be 'use a condom'."

Sun Ce rolled his eyes and sat across from his younger, but oddly intelligent brother.

"Not that. The Qiao sisters…"

"Oh god-"

Sun Ce frowned. Even his younger brother didn't think highly of him. Just great.

"Not that. Of course it's something your lonely self probably wouldn't recognize."

Sun Quan stood with a disapproving sigh, "What is it?"

His older brother clasped his hands together tightly, "Well…I always thought that I wanted to pursue one of the sisters. But I don't know which one to choose."

Of course. Sun Quan's older brother's only concerns were with his libido.

"Do you believe they like you that much?"

Sun Ce laughed, like Sun Quan suggested that pigs could fly, "Look who're talking to. Both probably can't resist me. And I have the stamina to take them both on."

Sun Quan nodded, "Oh, mother left you a message…"

He slapped Sun Ce in the forehead, causing him to flinch and reel back.

"Do you have sand in your ears? The Qiaos' father is one of dad's best friends. It would be a tremendous dishonor if you fool around with both of them."

Sun Ce pouted. Such childishness was distasteful. In any other family the younger brother would revere his elder brother with awe and respect. He would look up to him as an idol. Not in this family. Still, in some ways, Sun Quan wished he had the balls to do half the stuff his brother did, but he would pay a high price for it.

"Fine," Sun Ce gave a shallow pause, "You pick one."

"Excuse me?"

"Pick one of the girls to have and I'll take the other."

"And then what? We swap them every other weekend?" Sun Quan asked, sarcasm dripping with every word. "No! I don't even know them. And did it ever occur to you that they aren't romantically interested in you and that they are just nice enough ladies to try to have a decent conversation with you?"

"You're just jealous," Sun Ce sneered, turning up his nose in distaste.

Sun Quan knew what would get his older brother's goat.

"I just saw the older Qiao sister talking to the new guy."

Sun Ce's eyes widened in horror and he stared at his brother with his mouth open.

"What the-?"

"They were just sitting on the porch-"

"What happened?" Sun Ce asked. He then spoke in a low tone from the corner of his mouth, "Was he boring? Dull? Laughed too much?"

Sun Quan stared at his brother for a short while before he decided to lay it all out, "Are you having your stroke in installments?"

Rolling his eyes, Sun Ce tightened his jaw. Sun Quan went back to his table and poured a drink for him and his brother.

"I don't know what your problem is with Lord Zhou Yu," he said as he handed the clay cup to Sun Ce. "Aside from hitting you, he seems like a nice guy."

Sun Ce downed the wine, "I thought at least you would be on my side."

Sun Quan shrugged, "I only know what I see. So he and the Qiao sister had a good time. What's the big deal? You don't lay claim to every woman in Wu, you know, and I'm not gay or anything but I would definitely go camping with that guy."

"You think he's that attractive?" skepticism was creeping in Sun Ce's tone.

"You could be the straightest man in the world, but you still have to admit that he has really good looks."

"And what do I look like? An ape?"

"I didn't say you were ugly-"

"Whatever," Sun Ce interrupted thrusting his cup toward Sun Quan for more wine.

With a sigh Sun Quan refilled the cup, "This should cheer you up. Father wants to do a small tournament."

"Ah, yes," Sun Ce nodded, "That surely should let off some steam. And maybe tell dad that I am a good warrior."

"I don't think father doubts your fighting skills…"

"And yet he treats me like I can't hold a spear right."

Sun Quan had enough of his brother's griping. He grabbed Sun Ce's shoulders and pushed him towards the door.

"Get over yourself," Sun Quan seethed before pushing Sun Ce out the door.

A/n: Sorry for the delayed update. I had writer's block and several other stories in the works. Don't give up on me. It will get better, I promise.


	5. Naked Tourney

All Disclaimers apply

Chapter 5: Naked Tourney

Sun Jian had set aside a day for his tourney to be held. He held such events as a way for his greatest warriors to compete against one another in hopes to improve their skills by fighting against allies who really wanted to win.

One of the things that made Sun Jian's tournaments…special, were that the men were stripped of their clothing, so they were fighting with nothing but their wooden weapons.

Zhou Yu, being new to the customs of the Wu, was completely oblivious to such a tournament, until he had the misfortune of running into Gan Ning and Sun Quan. He himself never really had an extensive conversation with either of them.

"Well, look at Master Zhou Yu," Gan Ning called across the garden, interrupting Zhou Yu's task of throwing rice in the pond and watching the fish break the water's surface. "Looking stiff as ever."

Sun Quan frowned at Gan Ning's outburst. Still Zhou Yu stood out of respect for the youngest son of Sun Jian.

"Lord Sun Quan, Master Gan Ning," Zhou Yu regarded with a nod. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nah, we're just here to see if you were competing in the tournament?"

"Tournament?"

"Father holds a tournament of fighters every once in a while, to test their strength," Sun Quan explained.

"And who better than the man who made Sun Ce crawl with his tail between his legs," Gan Ning grinned. Zhou Yu's gaze flicked away, "I should never have over stepped my boundaries…"

Sun Quan crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head, "You'd best not let my brother get to you. My mother and father must have nerves of steel to have put up with him."

"Don't you think you're being hard on you're older brother," Gan Ning asked in a surprisingly sincere tone. But he quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, you should fight in the tournament. We have an odd number at the moment, and we'd rather not risk Zhou Tai enter to even the stakes out."

"There's just one thing you might want to know…" Sun Quan's voice was wary, revealing that there was a catch. Zhou Yu was immediately turned off by the proposition. "All warriors must fight without clothes. No pants, no shirt."

Zhou Yu didn't even give it another thought, "I don't think so."

"Awww, come on! Fighting nude isn't that bad," the pirate whined. "It lets loose a part of yourself. Fighting with no inhibitions. Raw, naked, open."

As poetic as Gan Ning's statement was, Sun Quan turned to face the blonde man, "I never want to hear those words coming from you again."

"I'm not sure it would be such a good idea," Zhou Yu repeated again, passing the two with a respectful nod, "My lords, if you'll excuse me."

Quickly, Gan Ning nudged Sun Quan. Rolling his eyes, the youngest boy of the Sun family called to the handsome young man, "My father said that you should be in this tournament. He wants to see what kind of things you're capable of."

The pale young man stopped in his tracks and turned his head to glance over his shoulder. Gan Ning was grinning like and idiot, but Sun Quan tried not to portray fear. Zhou Yu's yellow eyes made him shudder and Sun Quan couldn't help but think that the strategist could smell his fear.

"Then I shall do as the Lord bids," Zhou Yu said quietly, before stalking off.

Once the young man was a sufficient distance away, Sun Quan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I hate lying," Sun Quan growled. Gan Ning couldn't help but laugh, "It was the only way to get him to compete. He's the type who can't refuse an order from his lord."

0000000

Sun Ce had no idea that Zhou Yu agreed to compete and Gan Ning decided that instead of him being unpleasantly surprised, he should be prepared. The subject came up at the gaming tables that night. Amidst a game of liar's dice.

"Lord Sun Quan and I found another to fill that empty spot for the tournament."

"Ah, good," Sun Ce said distantly looking at the dice hidden under his cup, "Three fours."

"You lie," Chen Zho growled, and everyone revealed their dice, while Gan Ning continued. "We got Lord Zhou Yu interested."

By now Sun Ce wasn't even paying attention to the values of dice on the table. Instead he yelled, "What!"

The pirate smirked, but immediately hid the smile when he saw how angry his lord was.

"I cannot get a break!"

"Well, it's either that or we get sent to the medic's ward after Zhou Tai is finished with us," Gan Ning tried to reason, but Sun Ce would have none of it. The tournament was _his_ thing. He was always one of the better ones to reach the top of the bracket. Now he had to contend with the man who openly criticized his fighting ability.

"I'd rather take Zhou Tai!"

"Hey, are you gonna give up your die or not!" another player at the table interrupted. Sun Ce blinked, mumbling his apologies and threw a die in the center of the table and scooping the rest into his cup. After a shake, the players pounded their die filled cups on the table, but Sun Ce wasn't done with his conversation with Gan Ning.

"My life sucks right about now."

"Look on the bright side," Gan Ning mumbled glancing at his dice, "There's a pretty good chance that he may not be paired up with you. It's not like he was enthusiastic about entering. Especially when we mentioned the nude part—three fives."

Sun Ce laid down his bid first," Four fives—so why do you think he was too fond of fighting naked?"

Gan Ning shrugged, but then Sun Ce's mouth formed a smile, and widened to a broad smirk, "Maybe he's a little…shy and that pole is a way of compensating for something?"

"Who knows," the pirate mumbled, "Now…can we just focus on this game instead of the size of my fellow officers'…poles?"

000000000

On the other side of the palace, Zhou Yu and Lu Xun sat face to face over a Xiangqi board. The younger boy was casually biting his own finger in thought. The match so far had been long and every move was carefully laid out. Lu Xun remembered something Lady Sun Shang Xiang had said about watching the game between two strategists.

"It's intense but sooo boring," she had said, "You guys sit there for a half an hour before you ever make a move."

In this situation, Zhou Yu moved with little hesitation, as if he configured every possible response to every possible move in his head. Lu Xun finally moved a piece.

"Master Zhou Yu, I hear you are going to participate Lord Sun Jian's tournament."

Zhou Yu hummed in the affirmative as he moved his own piece, "Indeed I am."

"You do know the dress code for the event?"

"Regrettably, yes," Zhou Yu sighed. He was a tightly wound, private man and wasn't comfortable walking around in public in his birthday suit, let alone fighting in it.

Lu Xun made a particularly intelligent move and he couldn't help but grin. He could turn this game over.

"What about you Lu Xun? Are you going to compete as well?"

"Ohhh no, sir," Lu Xun sounded exasperated, as if the idea was an opium induced suggestion. "I'm not old enough or strong enough."

"Yet, you play Xiangqi with enough wit for someone three times your age. I'm impressed, " Zhou Yu complimented causing Lu Xun's chest to swell with pride.

As the older man made a move, Lu Xun chuckled, "You should talk, sir. You yourself are only a few years older than me."

"Physically, yes. Mentally, I feel…weary."

Lu Xun made his next move in silence. Zhou Yu sounded so vague that he wasn't sure how to respond.

"We may have to resume this game at another time," Lu Xun sighed, "It's getting late."

Zhou Yu's lip quirked into the barest of smirks as he moved his last piece, effectively winning the game, "No we don't."

Lu Xun blinked in surprise as Zhou Yu left his seat. Lu Xun scanned the board trying to figure out where that move came from.

"At least you didn't win in three moves like you said," Lu Xun stated, but a chuckle from Zhou Yu proved that he was wrong again.

"I determined the outcome in three moves, you just didn't notice it until the end."

"Ahh, it's best to strategize for the whole battle instead of the end," the strategist-hopeful observed and took the message to heart. Zhou Yu nodded and smiled, "There is hope for you yet, Lu Xun."

0000000

The Tiger Cage was filled with the slow combat of the contestants of the tournament the next morning. All of the fighters wore nothing but rags around their waists for warm-up purposes. Zhou Tai was pacing the Tiger Cage with his sword held at his waist, watching the young contestants spar and do warm ups, like a prison guard over prisoners.

Ling Tong paused his little practice battle with Gan Ning staring over his shoulder.

"And there's the handsome Zhou Yu," Ling Tong snarled watching the handsome pale young man casually practice with Lu Xun and instructing the boy on how to improve his combat. "Look at him, Lord Sun Jian's newest tiger pet. I don't like him."

"You're just jealous," Gan Ning said with a straight face. Ling Tong scoffed not taking his scrutinizing eyes off Zhou Yu, noting that he wore bandages around his forearms and hands. Subconsciously, Ling Tong adjusted the wraps around his wrists and fingers.

"Now, the 'handsome' Zhou Yu without any clothes could make the loins of Lady Sun Shang Xiang and the Qiaos frothy," Ling Tong spat bitterly, but, unfortunately, Sun Ce was nearby.

"Hey! If you ever mention my sister's loins or their frothiness again, I…don't know exactly what I'll do," Sun Ce thrust a finger at Ling Tong, "but it'll be bad!"

As much as Sun Ce wanted to deny that his sister was drooling over the contestants, Sun Shang Xiang was leaning over the railing of the upper balcony of the palace, watching the younger officers practice for her dad's tourney. Out of propriety, she was not allowed to watch the actual tournament, but she could watch them warm up until they were butt naked, wrestling each other.

"Oh wow," said a light voice at her side. Xiao Qiao was mimicking her position, eyes glued to the bare men in the Tiger Cage.

"Best view in all the land," Shang Xiang smirked.

They both turned when they heard a scolding voice, "Little sister! There you are!"

Da Qiao came rushing towards them, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Boy shopping," Shang Xiang answered, "Come on, take a look."

Da Qiao blushed, "I'd rather not. It's not right."

"Ohh, but it feels so right," Xiao Qiao turned her focus to the young men down below.

"These are the finest men in all of Wu," Shang Xiang explained, "It is a treat to see them…uninhibited."

The Sun daughter patted the wood railing, inviting the Qiao to take a look. As much as she hated to admit it, seeing these men made her slack jawed. At the moment her eyes were on Sun Ce, who had his arm playfully wrapped around the neck of his little brother. Sun Ce had a thick muscular body and lightly tanned skin.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister, "And there's Lord Zhou Yu."

"My heavens!" Shang Xiang exclaimed and Da Qiao could see why. The clothes Zhou Yu wore could fool anyone in thinking he was thin. It was not true. True, he was thinner than Sun Ce, but every muscle was toned to a T. His chest in particular was thick, pale skin stretching tightly across the muscles. Most of his muscles were equally taught.

"He has thighs that can choke a bear," Shang Xiang gasped in amazement, causing both girls to blink in astonishment.

Huang Gai caught the three young ladies looking over the railing of the upper balcony.

"Alright ladies, break it up."

"Awww," Shang Xiang whined, "But Huang Gai…!"

"I'm sorry my lady, but you know the rules. Besides I don't think you want to see your brothers naked."

Sun Shang Xiang's face scrunched up in a sour look, "Gross! No!"

"Well, there you go. Now, if you please ladies…" Huang Gai stepped to the side giving a gentlemanly gesture with his meaty hand, allowing them to go ahead of him.

000000000

Down at the Tiger Cage, Zhou Tai stopped his watchdog pacing when Sun Jian stepped out on the lower balcony. The older officers sat down on the porch underneath the balcony, anxiously waiting for the tournament to start.

"Alright men!" Zhou Tai barked, "Line up for your lord."

The men threw down their fake weapons and lined up in a row for their audience. Lu Xun scrambled to pick up the weapons and move them out of the sands of the Tiger Cage.

The contestants stood shoulder to shoulder at attention. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were next to each at the very end of the line, and with pursed lips Sun Ce glanced at pale male to see his reaction to this situation. As usual, no readable expression.

Zhou Tai glanced up at the balcony and Sun Jian gave tight nod.

"The tournament shall commence!" Zhou Tai shouted like he was drilling new recruits. "The two contestants shall fight upon that platform."

He pointed to a high platform made of wood. Despite it being a temporary addition to the Tiger Cage, it looked sturdy enough to hold two grown fighters.

"If you touch the ground, you lose. Alternately, if you are knocked out, you lose. And despite you all being nude, there will be no crotch shots."

There was a snicker among the line of contestants.

"It's not funny, Ling Tong. You know what happened last time," Zhou Tai growled. "We were out of perfectly competent field officer for two weeks."

"Yeah…yeah…" Ling Tong grumbled.

"Now, chins up lads. Drop your waist clothes."

The men unwrapped the rags from their waists. Zhou Yu showed his hesitation while the others immediately followed Zhou Tai's orders.

"Come on," Zhou Tai instructed him, "Skin to the wind."

He kept his chin firmly set and unwrapped the waistcloth, throwing it to the side and it was immediately met with the awed silence of the audience. Zhou Tai flinched and Sun Jian's eyes were wide. Lu Meng smirked and leaned over to whisper to Huang Gai, "Five gold pieces on the one with the horse cock."

Sun Ce, curious, sheepishly shifted his eyes downward, and was met with something that disappointed him greatly.

"Oh, come on!" Sun Ce whined softly when he noticed that the man next him had the most significant asset he had seen on a human man. Was there no fault with this man? Be that as it may, Sun Ce was determined to show that he could make up for his own faults with his fighting skills.

"Well, well, Zhou Yu," Sun Jian's sounded impressed that his newest stallion was a stud. "The heavens have really blessed you."

Zhou Yu raised his head to regard his lord with a stoic but oblivious gaze, "Pardon, sir?"

Sun Jian's smile faded, "Er, nevermind. Carry on."

Zhou Tai tore his eyes from the pale, well-endowed man and cleared his throat, "Right then, here's the matchup. To begin Gan Ning will face Chen Bo. The next will be Ling Tong versus Lord Sun Quan. Dong Xi is against Taishi Ci. Lord Sun Ce will be facing Zhou Yu."

Immediately, Sun Ce's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and his eyes widened. He didn't even hear the other matchups, as he looked up at his father, in a silent plea for an explanation. Sun Jian looked down on his son, his face stern, as if to say, "Don't let me down." Sun Jian then turned to go back inside before the matches resumed.

"Alright, those are today's matchups. You all have fifteen minutes to practice before the first match will begin," Zhou Tai dismissed them and Sun Ce, with his jaw clenched picked up his waistcloth and leaped over the porch into the castle.

0000000

Sun Jian was inside sitting at a table going over a map with Lu Meng, "If Dong Zhuo decides to come back at us again we will have to block of this mountain pass."

Lu Meng hummed, stroking his chin, "Recently, though, he has taken an interest in Yuan Shao's territory."

As Lu Meng headed towards the door, Sun Jian groaned, "That's the last thing I want, is someone else's drama."

Lu Meng opened the door revealing Sun Ce in nothing but waist rags.

"I've been had something must be done!" Sun Ce said in his high, fast voice.

Lu Meng looked back at his lord, "Enter the distraught son. Exit the officer."

The old officer left through the door chuckling.

"What is it Sun Ce?"

"I don't believe you. Is this some deliberate attempt metaphorically kick me in eyes ears and throat while I'm curled up in the fetal position?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sun Jian cocked his head in confusion. Sun Ce was speaking way too fast.

"Can you relate this all to me without shrieking like a howler monkey?"

Sun Ce's mouth dropped open, stunned.

"You know I don't need this!" Sun Ce screeched. "All I want is a little support and I can see I can't get it here. Goodbye!"

Sun Jian waited but neither of them moved.

"You don't even pretend to leave anymore, do you?"

Displeased and insulted by his elder, Sun Ce pursed his lips in frustration.

"You know my situation with Zhou Yu, and you go on ahead and do this. Either way this goes, you'll be out of an officer."

"It was to quell my curiosity, Sun Ce. May I suggest that you do not focus on who you're facing and focus on your technique."

Sun Jian's son made a sound of mock laughter, "I don't see how I could. I'd be distracted by that fifth limb he's lugging around."

"Then don't let penis envy get the best of you," Sun Jian laughed, "Now get out there, the tourney's about to start."

0000000

The first few matches were intense to start, especially Ling Tong and Sun Quan. At least Sun Ce's brother seemed to be getting better at fighting, even if he did lose. After each match Sun Ce tried to do as his father instructed and think about whom he was fighting. But wait-Sun Ce never had hand-to-hand combat with Zhou Yu. The two times he was hit by him were informal knocks to the cheek and face. Maybe, Sun Ce had nothing to worry about. Yeah, when it came to his spear-or, in this case, a wooden staff-he was quite adept at it. Yes, he was good at sparring and he would show every Wu officer that he was a great fighter.

"Lord Sun Ce! Zhou Yu! You're next," Zhou Tai barked as he threw a quarterstaff to Sun Ce and another to Zhou Yu.

The crowed was hushed as the two warriors climbed the makeshift ladders onto the platform. Sun Ce hated this thick and intense atmosphere. These tournaments were meant to be just for fun. As he reached the top he stared Zhou Yu down. His opponent stared back at him with those cold golden eyes that always made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Zhou Yu brought the quarterstaff at the ready in front of him, "Are you ready?"

Giving a curt nod, Sun Ce brought his staff at the ready as well, lightly bending his knees, ready to pounce on the man.

Zhou Tai turned his head upwards towards his lord on the balcony, waiting for the signal. Sun Jian paused as if rethinking his decision to pair these two up, but that fleeting doubt was gone when glanced down and gave the nod.

"Begin!" Zhou Tai said, starting the match.

Briefly, the two fighters stood their ground, waiting for someone to make a move. Anxious and itching to make a move, Sun Ce yelled and charged a Zhou Yu bringing his staff down with what he hoped would be enough force to break Zhou Yu's staff in two. Zhou Yu blocked the attack, but Sun Ce followed up with another and another and another, portraying his aggressiveness. Yet blow after blow was blocked and Sun Ce swung the staff towards Zhou Yu's head but he ducked. Quickly Sun Ce followed with another overhead attack, but once again it was blocked resulting in a deadlock. Sun Ce's teeth gritted as their power pushed against each other, fighting for an upper hand. While still deadlocked against each other, Zhou Yu smashed the end of his staff into Sun Ce's forehead. Once Sun Ce let up, he used the bottom end of his staff to trip and flip Sun Ce onto the boards. Sun Ce rolled over on his stomach grabbing his staff. As he looked up he found he was facing Zhou Yu's back before the long haired man brought the end of the staff directly between Sun Ce's eyes. All with his back turned.

Sun Ce growled and rubbed the injury on the bridge of his nose, bringing himself to his feet. Zhou Yu turned around. Sun Ce began another attack, but Zhou Yu pressed forward at the exact time Sun Ce's staff met his. Sun Ce staggered backwards, barely feeling Zhou Yu's staff hit the back of one of his ankles. Sun Ce flipped into the air off of the platform, however, he reached out with his arms and managed to claw at the top of the platform as he landed trying to keep himself from falling onto the ground. His body was suspended over the edge, with his arms holding onto the wood for dear life. The wood started to creek with the footsteps of his formidable opponent. Dazed Sun Ce glanced up, finding Zhou Yu bearing down on him. Sun Ce was waiting for his opponent rip his arms from the platform and let him fall.

What Zhou Yu did next surprised and confused everyone, and maybe scared the shit out of some. Zhou Yu reached over with both hands and lifted Sun Ce up from his dangling position by the neck. Sun Ce held on the Zhou Yu's arms. He saw that Zhou Yu's arms were shaking from the strength he had to use to hold him up. Or it could be he was really pissed…or frustrated. Sun Ce didn't know or care; he was more worried about Zhou Yu's surprising strength.

Zhou Yu turned and dropped Sun Ce onto the platform, leaving him rolling and coughing from the wind being knocked out of him.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Sun Ce coughed, "come to humiliate me more."

"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself," Zhou Yu said stepping back and throwing his staff to the dirt, making it an even fight. "A chance for you reevaluate your tactics."

Sun Ce stumbled to his feet, "You cocky son-of-a-!"

He didn't finish as he wound his fist back, wanting nothing more than to break every bone in Zhou Yu's body. He swung and missed, but tried again. Zhou Yu caught him by the wrist and made a swift punch to his stomach causing him to stagger backwards. Sun Ce recovered and wound up again but Zhou Yu punched him in the face, breaking his nose and followed up with an open palm punch to the throat, stunning Sun Ce briefly. Zhou Yu finished with a powerful front kick to Sun Ce's core, causing the Little Conqueror to fly back and topple over the edge and land on the sands of the Tiger Cage with a rumbling thud. The whole combo took no more than a second or two but Sun Ce was out cold.

Jaws were slack, brows were furrowed in confusion as they stared at the crumpled form of the son of the Tiger. Zhou Tai was the first to move as he jogged down to Sun Ce's side, checking if he was still alive. He was alive, but Zhou Tai stared up at Zhou Yu with a calculating stare. He motioned for Sun Quan and Gan Ning to take Sun Ce out. The two immediately rushed over and draped Sun Ce's arms around their shoulders and they dragged him to the medic's. Zhou Yu's eyes were on Sun Ce as he watched the two warriors drag him out. Although his expression didn't show it, he was concerned. He didn't mean to cause this much damage. Maybe the words whispered behind his back were true. He was cruel and ruthless. Forcing himself to stare up at the balcony, Zhou Yu saw his lord with a look that couldn't have been good. It was an intense mixture of disappointment and…something else. Quickly, Zhou Yu jumped off the platform and retired to the side. As Lu Xun handed him his waistcloth he complimented, "Well done, my lord."

Zhou Yu didn't respond.

A/n: It may look like Zhou Yu is perfect…but he is not as I will show in future chapters. The quote about the howler monkey, I took from _Will and Grace_ because I was running out of funny juice. Yes, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu eventually become friends.


	6. To Make a Man

All usual disclaimers apply

Chapter 6: To Make the Man

Regaining consciousness, Sun Ce groaned, feeling indescribable pain in his face and stomach. He could barely move, but as his eyes adjusted he found that he was on a straw bed in the medic's office. He coughed, trying to get the dryness out of his throat. The medic, a burly man with a short beard, came in drying his hands with a cloth. The man was a former butcher and was usually quite reserved.

"Hey, Yi Ju," Sun Ce called, his voice raspy. The medic was silent.

"Am I all set to go, or what?"

Yi Ju silently came over and unwrapped the bandage over his nose. Sun Ce cried in discomfort as the air reached his tender nostrils. Yu Ji threw the bandage away. Sun Ce gently touched his nose and said, "I so love our talks."

Yi Ju walked over his desk and began sharpening some surgical tools.

"So am I free to go?"

The stoic medic gave a curt nod of the head, making no other acknowledgment of the oldest Sun son.

Sun Ce smirked, leaning back, "Seriously, Yi Ju, you are like my Confucius."

0000000

On the other side of the palace, Zhou Yu sat in his chambers, hands folded in his lap, thinking, but his thoughts weren't on the maps or lists of supplies and troops scattered all over his desk. At least that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Lately he found himself thinking about more things, leaving it hard for him to focus.

His eyes shifted to the long mahogany box that sat on top his drawers. Easing out of his chair he walked over to the box. With a hesitant hand he cleared the dust that had settled on top of it. Slowly, he opened it. Inside was a long silver scimitar, with a broad edge and red designs engraved on the side.

An Elder Sword given to him by….well, such memories didn't belong in China.

He traced the designs with his long pale fingers, his brow furrowed, as he tried to block the nostalgic sensation of sand hitting his face or the dry air as vague images flashed in his mind.

His reverie was interrupted by a sharp knock at his door. He quickly slammed the lid down.

"Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Sun Jian requests your presence," a servant called through the door.

"Ah, thank you, I'll be right there," Zhou Yu called back trying to slip into more suitable attire than his sleeping robe.

000000000000

A knock came at Sun Jian's door.

"Come in," he called before hearing the door open.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?"

Sun Jian turned from his window, with a smile on his face, "Ah, Zhou Yu, come on in."

Zhou Yu did as he was told closing the door behind him, and standing at attention, back straight. Meanwhile, Sun Jian poured himself some wine.

"Wine?" the leader proffered his strategist. "I find that it relaxes me before bed."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I would have to decline."

"You always seem anxious, Zhou Yu. Later in life you're gonna need to learn to settle down. Especially when you have a family of your own."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I don't believe that I will be able to possess such things in my lifetime."

Sun Jian stopped and stared at the young man in a scrutinizing stare. Did this young man not see much of a future?

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

Zhou Yu shook his head, "No sir."

His lord sighed, "Well, you are certainly a formidable living force. That fact was made known to me at today's tournament."

Zhou Yu fully expected Sun Jian to mention what transpired earlier today. Or rather mention Zhou Yu's lack of restraint towards Sun Ce.

"You have the ability to see things others don't, right?"

Zhou Yu cocked his head and didn't answer.

"You can see holes in peoples' techniques and can tell what they are thinking. A valuable gift."

"If you say so, sir."

Sun Jian stroked his chin, noting the disbelief in Zhou Yu's tone.

"You think otherwise?"

The strong muscle in Zhou Yu's jaw quivered, as if he thought he had offended Sun Jian. It was true, though, Zhou Yu did not view his abilities as "gifts". They were certainly useful in combat, but his clinical methods, he found, distanced himself from the human element. The result of which he found himself seeing people as nothing but threatening objects. Wow, well, that was probably why he always had a twinge of paranoia.

"Anyway," Sun Jian changed the subject, "I was disappointed that you decided to withdraw from your match against Taishi Ci."

"I didn't feel well," Zhou Yu lied, but he was so transparent to Sun Jian. The older man raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I need a favor of you."

"I shall do as my lord bids," Zhou Yu bowed his head.

Sun Jian chuckled and waved his hand, "Don't speak too soon. You may not like this."

"What is it?"

"I want you to train my son. He could use some discipline in the technical field," Sun Jian took a sip of his wine waiting for a response.

Zhou Yu bit his lip, clenching his fists trying not to express his protests at the idea. Try as might he had to say something, "Permission to speak freely, my lord."

Sun Jian laughed, raising his cup, "Go on."

"I do not think that is a good idea. Master Ce does not take to me very well, nor can I imagine him going along with this idea."

"Oh, he will. He may not like it but he will."

In spite of Sun Jian's demanding and powerful assurance, Zhou Yu was still skeptical, but he was hardly in a position to refuse.

"I will do what I can."

"Good," Sun Jian nodded towards the door, "You may go and get some rest."

Zhou Yu bowed silently, and turned on his heel and left through the door, as Sun Jian emptied the rest of contents of the wine vase into his cup.

0000000

Sun Ce staggered backwards trying to keep his balance after Zhou Yu's blow to the ribs.

"Keep your feet set," Zhou Yu instructed tapping the young warrior's off centered foot with his wooden staff. "You'll keep your balance."

"Look, I'm trying. And if you don't mind, I'd like to do things my way for a change."

Zhou Yu wasn't amused, "If you don't learn to balance yourself, you'll end up on your back and it is harder to block a downward force with just your arms."

"So," Sun Ce said catching his breath, " Strength comes from the core…"

There was a pause, Zhou Yu's eyes widening a little. What? No quip, no sarcastic remark? This was unusual. Zhou Yu thought it may have been the intense physical work Sun Ce was doing and he was just too tired to try to fight.

Sun Ce stood at the ready, his hands clutching the wooden weapon, "Alright, Master Genitalia, have at me!"

Sun Ce immediately broke out of his stance holding his hand up, a disgusted look on his face, "Whoa, wait. Phrasing. That sounded bad. Just attack me then."

Zhou Yu rolled his eyes and charged after him.

00000000

Later in the afternoon, a rider, guarded by armed horsemen, entered the gates of Wu Castle. Once they reached the steps, a few servants helped the aged rider off his horse and guided him to the steps of the castle. He barely got one foot on the front step when a girl's shout could be heard.

"Papa!"

The old man turned in the direction of the voice. Two young girls came running towards him and threw their arms around him. The old man laughed hugging his two daughters back.

"Ah, there are my girls," the man chuckled. "I trust you haven't been a burden to Lord Sun Jian."

"They were no trouble at all," Sun Jian said with a smile from the steps of his castle. The older man approached Sun Jian with arms outstretched. Both men embraced each other like the best of friends.

Sun Jian flashed a wide smile, "My old friend, Qiao Xuan. I'm glad you could make it. I hope the trip wasn't too rough."

"Ohh," Qiao Xuan placed a hand to the aching muscle on his back, but still retained his cheerful smile, "Nothing I can't handle, I assure you."

Old Qiao Xuan patted his two girls on the head, "If you'll excuse me ladies, I have to speak with Lord Sun Jian for a few moments. I'll come by to visit with you later."

Da Qiao bowed, "Okay, father."

Sun Jian led his older friend into his private study and immediately poured some wine.

"For you my dear friend," Sun Jian handed a cup to Qiao Xuan. He poured himself a cup and sat at his desk.

Qiao Xuan took a sip of his wine, with a smile forming behind his white beard, "I cannot thank you enough for rescuing my girls, and for taking care of them."

Shrugging Sun Jian made a face like it was no big deal, "It was a pleasure of ours, Qiao Xuan. They are indeed delightful young ladies."

"Indeed they are," Xuan's face brightened considerably when he mentioned his most precious jewels. Jewels he wouldn't trust to just anyone. "Which reminds me of something I must ask of you. I fear this may be too much though."

"Well, tell me and then we shall see if it's too much with for the Tiger of Jiang Dong."

Qiao Xuan saw the resolute pride in the expression Sun Jian gave when he called himself that. He laughed inwardly.

"My girls mean so much to me, and in my advanced age, I can't keep them as 'my' girls. So entrust you with the marriage of my girls."

Sun Jian blinked, thinking he hadn't heard Qiao Xuan correctly. Trust him with what?

"Excuse me?"

"I would like you to foresee the marriage of at least one of my daughters."

"You mean," Sun Jian paused to take a deep breath, "You want me marry Sun Ce to one of your daughters?"

"Yes," Qiao Xuan nodded, "I'm not too particular on which one he would marry, but it would let my soul be at peace to know that they would be well taken care of."

Sun Jian started rubbing his temples groaning low, "You know how I feel about arranged marriages."

"I know, I know. Whether you like it or not, it is an essential part of our society, especially in these turbulent times."

"My son is not husband material."

Qiao Xuan laughed, "Don't you think having a wife may settle him down a little. It's what happened to you."

The man behind the desk raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as his friend continued, "Please, my lord, let Sun Ce have one of my daughters."

"What about your other one? Who will she marry? Quan?"

"No, no," Qiao Xuan shook his gray head, lowering his voice. "Don't take it the wrong way. Sun Quan would make an excellent husband one day, but to have both of my daughters married to royalty of the same family? No, no, it would just be strange."

Sun Jian rolled his eyes at Qiao Xuan's mind games and roundabout way of getting to the point. The old man was always like this, but cunning and wise, and most of all, a good friend to the Sun family.

"How about to one of your officers?"

He thought about it. He did have several eligible bachelors on his payroll, though several were probably a little too rough around the edges.

"Master Gan Ning? No. Taishi Ci? No," Qiao Xuan named many of Sun Jian's officers, muttering to himself about the eligibility of the officer. "How about the new strategist you picked up?"

"Zhou Yu?" Sun Jian seemed surprised at the notion, even though it made perfect sense. The boy was handsome, capable, and could probably handle any woman. Probably. Well, maybe not.

"Lord Zhou Yu seems to be a very capable young man. Strong, handsome...How is the new strategist doing any way?"

Sun Jian sniffed, nostrils flaring, "He's proven to be a valuable asset, though I am putting him to work with my son. Unfortunately, I think Sun Ce is trying his patience. Zhou Yu has more than enough restraint to deal with him. If had to pair Sun Ce with any other of my officers, I'd have a dead son."

"Sun Ce has the spirit you did when you were his age, if I recall," the aged man chuckled, even though his friend gave him a deep frown.

"Yes, but I quickly wised up. I wouldn't have the balls to disrespect the elders, nor my fellow officers."

Qiao Xuan stroked his beard, letting his wrinkled fingers comb through the thick gray hair, "My question is how did you persuade Zhou Yi to send his brilliant, knowledgeable son here from his intensive training in the outside world?"

"You'd be surprised what asking can accomplish."

The older man hummed, thinking, staring at the silk painting of a tiger on the wall behind Sun Jian. His gaze seemed distant and worried.

"I'd be wary though. There are others who would love to snatch that Zhou Yu's brain and skill. Rumors say that the Shu and Zhang Jiao are looking at him."

"And as far as I'm concerned, Zhou Yu has little idea that he's a commodity here in China. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Trust issues?" Qiao Xuan seemed surprised that Sun Jian keeps such a close eye on a strategist on his payroll. "Don't be surprised if Yuan Shao started sending him gifts by the wagon load."

"He already has."

"Oh? And what did Zhou Yu have to say?"

Sun Jian smirked, "Nothing, I sent them back before he ever received knowledge of them."

_That sly dog_, Qiao Xuan thought with a grin, "A tight leash, eh? Zhou Yu's value is most likely China's worst best kept secret. Do you think Zhou Yi would sell his son to another force?"

"I don't," Sun Jian shook his head, "As cold hearted, and shrewd Zhou Yi may be, he is still one of the most loyal citizens of Wu and is also a friend. I only show my pity to his son. I first met the boy when he was five, before he was 'exhiled'. The man who came to me a few weeks ago was not the bright, charming little boy I saw then. And it's not about trust. I trust Zhou Yu implicitly. I just want to take some precautions so that his focus is only on the task at hand. And he is eager to do the same. He told me he doesn't plan on having a wife or family."

"What? What man doesn't desire a family of his own?"

"Well he doesn't. That's why I don't think this whole marriage thing is such a good idea. Let your daughter marry someone she likes."

Qiao Xuan shook his head adamant that he gets his way, "If you're so concerned let it be a contractual bonding. Nothing needs to come of it. And, if things don't work out, you can annul it. She can marry one of the older officers, if it would make you feel better. I have confidence Zhou Tai would be a great provider for my daughters."

Vigorously shaking his head, Sun Jian managed to sputter, "You're not getting the point. Having two men who can't stand each other as brothers in law could only end in disaster. This whole thing could end in disaster."

Sighing, Qiao Xuan stood and adjusted his robe, "Well, do what you will. I have asked you my favor. I wouldn't suggest anything that would put harm to you. I suggest that my daughter would marry your son to give him stability. As for Zhou Yu, wouldn't having him marry the daughter of a prominent Wu citizen solidify his alliance with you?"

Laughing to himself, Qiao Xuan left Sun Jian's office, to let the tiger chew on that statement for a while.

0000000

Zhou Yu rarely got to bed for a decent night's sleep. Now he was sleeping, tossing and turning, clutching at the bed sheets. He was in distress, but he was quiet about it. It was his dreams that were setting his body on high.

_He could feel the hot breath of the beast wash over his face and bare skin. Zhou Yu blinked and looked up, stepping back. A gigantic black, muscular bull dwarfed him. It's seething and growling rumbling like the roar of a thousand thunderstorms. Its eyes were glowing a blank white, the golden ring through nostrils as big as saucers swaying with each wave of breath._

_Zhou Yu stumbled backwards away from the monster, the ground shaking as the bull began pawing at the gray ground with its foot. He didn't waste anytime, as he turned and ran away, his loose long hair whipping around and rain hitting his naked skin._

_He could feel the pounding of the hooves quickly forfeiting his effort to outrun the bull. He slid into the gray dirt, going low as the bull jumped over him, giant horns missing his chest by a hair's width._

_The bull skidded to a halt, as Zhou Yu scrambled to his feet. He couldn't his eyes off the monster even as it charged at him in full speed. He could feel his heart racing, feeling his end upon him. The bull was interrupted when a large striped thing tackled the beast in midstride, driving it off course. The black beast rolled with the striped one, attempting to fling the carnivorous beast off itself. It broke away and the large tiger, equal size of the bull, recovered, snarling as lightning hit, cutting through the dark sky._

_The two monsters faced off, the bull pawing and snorting, the tiger baring its teeth and growling. Without warning, the tiger lunged after the bull, pouncing. The bull charged forward but didn't get far, when the tiger stuck its claws into the thick black hide and sinking its long, sharp teeth into the neck. The bull vigorously shook its head back and forth, trying to shake the mutant tiger off, but the tiger dragged it to the ground, and closed the mouth even tighter around the neck, suffocating the bull. Roaring, and grunting, the bull fought and fought, but the tiger kept it's grip tight until the bull moved no more, blood oozing from the nostrils, staining the gold nose ring._

_The tiger's muscles' relaxed as it dove into the fresh carcass._

_Slowly, as to not disturb the tiger's feasting, Zhou Yu backed away from the scene, but his legs gave out and he toppled backwards into the dirt._

_He heard a grunt as the tiger's glowing yellow eyes turned towards him. He didn't waste any time and he ran as fast as his feet could carry him, not even knowing if the tiger was following him. If it were, it would only be a matter of time before Zhou Yu was caught. If he couldn't out run the bull, certainly couldn't out run a giant tiger._

_As much as he ran, Zhou Yu felt he wasn't getting anywhere, just the same flat dirt plane and dark, rainy sky, but he didn't dare to look back._

_There! Off in the distance. A small rock formation. Zhou Yu got closer and closer, finding a crevice in the rock, just big enough for him to slid in. He pressed himself flat against the side, reaching down and rubbing dirt all over his chest and legs in hopes of hiding his scent. He tried to even his breathing, swallowing the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth from his sprinting._

_His heart was still high. The thumping and thundering of the tiger's stalking footsteps, and the rumbled purr was sending his adrenaline on high. At some point, the tiger stuck its snout in the crevice, dangerously close to Zhou Yu. He could feel the hot, wet, breath wash all over him, creating a torrent of wind. Zhou Yu turned his head away from the breathing. The beast opened its mouth, baring its long ivory teeth, and growling. The tiger retracted its head from the crevice. Zhou Yu let out a quiet breath._

_Suddenly a paw shot through the crevice, barely missing him, the claws digging deep into the rock. He didn't wait rushed out the other end and ran._

_He felt his feet hit the ground, finding an end to this nightmare. Up ahead was the drop of this endless ground. He didn't stop nor did he want to stop. He'd rather jump off the cliff to meet his demise than be mauled to death._

_As he neared the end, he jumped off the cliff, ready fall into the dark abyss below, in a scene strangely familiar to him. He was midair, but he felt a stinging tug in his calf. The tiger's large claws sunk deep into the muscle, pulling him back onto the earth._

_Zhou Yu crashed into the dirt, the pain in his leg so excruciating it almost felt numb. He rolled onto his back, seeing the ivory teeth and yellow eyes of the monster. The tiger opened _its_ mouth wide descended upon him._

Zhou Yu awoke with a gasp, sweat on his skin, feeling like the rain from the dream. He was frozen in fear, afraid to move in case it would provoke any more demons. He swallowed, noticing that it was still in the middle of the night. He sat up in his bed, clutching the sheets. Damn the heavens! He shouldn't be afraid a little nonsensical nightmare. He should fall back asleep like nothing had happened. Then why was he petrified? Why had this fear rendered him as useless as if he were kicked in the testicles by a horse? Tomorrow was going to be a bitch if he didn't fall back to sleep, that's for sure.

He sat back in his bed and failed to fall asleep. He stayed awake for the rest of the night. Well, heavens help the Wu officers tomorrow.

A/N: This is more serious chapter than was intended. Hopefully the humor can pick back up. The bull and tiger symbolize something. The tiger is self explanatory, but the bull is somewhat of a mystery. See if anyone can guess what it means. Please review


	7. Retracing Steps

All disclaimers apply

Chapter 7: Retracing Steps

Surprisingly, the next morning, Sun Ce was one of the first ones to being warming up in the Tiger Cage. He felt he was getting better. Hell, he may be able to take on Zhou Tai one day. He'd still get his ass kicked, but he would be probably be able hold his own for a few minutes. The rest began filing in and Sun Ce waited for his trainer.

Zhou Yu lumbered out into the training area, rubbing his dark-circled eyes. He stood by Gan Ning who was sharing a bag of wine with Lu Meng.

"Good god, what happened to you?" Gan Ning said taking in Zhou Yu's appearance. "Did you even bother to sleep last night?"

Zhou Yu didn't want to answer lest he said something he did not mean. Gan Ning shrugged and took pity on the man.

"You have to train Lord Sun Ce again, good luck," Gan Ning chuckled. With a brief grunt Zhou Yu glanced over at the pirate and gave him such a glare that he shuddered involuntarily. Zhou Yu's golden eyes fell upon the bag of wine in Gan Ning's hand. He snatched the bag from the man's hand and downed all of it in a few gulps, his Adam's apple bobbling harshly with each swallow he took. Gan Ning and Lu Meng stared in shock, their mouths hanging open slightly. Once he was done, he tossed the empty bag into the hands of Gan Ning and sighed, "I have a feeling I'm going to need that."

While Gan Ning was silently mourning the loss of his wine, Zhou Yu approached Sun Ce.

"Let's begin Sun Ce," Zhou Yu said grabbing a wooden staff that Lu Xun held out for him.

Sun Ce didn't say anything but he nodded, and got ready. With a yell, Sun Ce charged at the man, attacking him with his own weapon. It was a longer fight, but Zhou Yu didn't seem to struggle too much, and Sun Ce was at least blocking his attacks, but this wasn't good enough. If he expected to be a feared, powerful leader he had to be better, much better. In the back of his mind Zhou Yu knew the Sun Ce was trying, but in his sleep deprived state, his patience was slim.

Each time Sun Ce came at him, it resulted in futility for the young future leader. He could not put a scratch on Zhou Yu. He was getting tired and he noticed the Zhou Yu was getting angry for some reason. Why? Sun Ce knew he had improved a little since training with the man. But technical training was different from mental training and Sun Ce became reckless.

Zhou Yu couldn't explain it. It was probably the memory of last night's nightmare or the fact that had not slept well, but he felt his body heat up with rage in frustration when he saw that Sun Ce was reverting back to his reckless strategies. Finally, Zhou Yu blocked Sun Ce's attack and rammed him hard in the gut. The impact was harder than necessary and Sun Ce dropped his weapon as he staggered backwards. With a yell of unprovoked rage, Zhou Yu tackled him to the ground and pinned him. He brought his fist to Sun Ce's head before wrapping his hands around the young man's thick neck, desperate vent his rage by choking the heir. Zhou Yu could only see red and he couldn't hear the voice of Zhou Tai yelling at him. Finally, Zhou Tai whipped his training whip towards the delusional man, the end wrapping around Zhou Yu's neck.

Zhou Yu's head snapped back and he gasped, the stinging whip constricting his windpipe. With an angry jerk, Zhou Tai pulled Zhou Yu back. Immediately, Lu Meng and another soldier pinned Zhou Yu to the ground. The man began struggling and Zhou Tai put a stop to that, by giving Zhou Yu a powerful kick across the face, causing a bone in his jaw to crack and blood from his mouth to spray across the ground.

Sun Ce recovered enough to see such brutality, "Hey, wait, what are you doing?"

"Lord Sun Ce, you are the son of the ruler of Wu. It is my duty to see that you are unharmed, no matter the circumstances. It as your father instructs it."

"My father-? But I could handle it-"

"Nevermind Sun Ce, the point is that Master Zhou Yu snapped for some reason and he will not go near you for a while."

With a jerk of his head, Zhou Tai instructed the soldiers to drag the unconscious Zhou Yu to the medical center. Sun Ce, still bleeding a little, was left stunned. He didn't know what shocked him the most, Zhou Yu snapping, the violence inflicted upon him, or the reality that Sun Ce's father still saw him as an incompetent baby.

* * *

Zhou Yu snuck out of the medical center and entered the bathhouse. He spent the rest of the morning cleansing himself and washing the wound on his jaw and above his eye that had been abused by Zhou Tai's powerful foot. While he did this mindless ritual, his mind wandered to his horrific actions earlier this morning.

_What the hell happened?_

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't explain what caused him to repeatedly assault Sun Ce. He was ignoring the fact that he could very well be executed for the stunt that he pulled this morning. It was one thing to train the guy, another to beat him to the ground. Maybe he was going mad.

He was so on edge that he jumped when Sun Ce entered.

"Hey," Sun Ce said quietly. He seemed calm, even with a large bruise on his cheek, and strangulation marks around his neck. But as he looked down at the strategist he saw the gash across Zhou Yu's eye and the reddened mark across his jaw.

"He did a number on you, didn't he?"

Zhou Yu sighed, his jaw clenching.

Sun Ce sat at the other end of the bath pool.

"I'm not sure what I did to cause you to snap. I would like to know, so I don't find myself strangled again."

Zhou Yu's lips moved barely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…"

"I shouldn't have done that. It was all uncalled for," Zhou Yu said, his voice heavy.

"You see!" Sun Ce's voice rose, "I hate that! I'm not a baby that needs to be coddled. My father still sees me as a child!"

Sun Ce slumped over, hanging his head, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm trying. I really am."

"Sun Ce," Zhou Yu finally spoke. The short-haired man looked up, "A tiger is quiet in the forest. Do you know why? Because a tiger must listen to the forest to know its surroundings, where it's food is, where a mate is, where a threat is. One thing that you need to improve upon and will help is that you need to listen to your advisors with open ears. They will guide your instincts into the right direction."

It would be expected of Sun Ce to bicker and argue with the man, but he didn't. Instead, he scratched the back of his head and stood, mumbling a vague, "Maybe."

He headed for the exit, but paused, "Maybe, we could start over. 'Cause I really-I can't believe I'm saying this-I really would like your help."

Zhou Yu managed a soft smile.

* * *

Of course, to bury the hatchet, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce sat outside by a fire and drank wine watching the stars. Sun Ce was laughing his head off, while Zhou Yu was chuckling.

"…so Lu Meng told Gan Ning 'It's not the greatest idea that you tell every harlot from here to Qui Gong that you are a pirate.' Then he says 'Then why be one.'"

Zhou Yu chuckled, "That sounds like something Master Gan Ning would say."

Zhou Yu reached over for the bottle of wine to refill his cup. The sleeve of his robe rolled up baring his forearm. Sun Ce caught something there.

"What's that?"

"This? This is a wine vase, Sun Ce. How much have you had to drink?"

Sun Ce shook his head, "No…no…jackass…I mean on your arm."

Zhou Yu rolled back his sleeve revealing the mark.

"What the hell is that? A brand? It's like some sort of calligraphy done by someone with severe dyslexia."

"First of all, that's the shakes you're thinking of, and yes it's calligraphy of a different sort. A different language," he pulled back his sleeves and revealed the cruel brands. "They are words, reminders, if you will, that often strength and wisdom combat each other and it is hard for those to concepts to exist. However, when one learns to work with both strength and wisdom, is the day he becomes a man whose soul can fight a thousand demons. But...I frequently wonder if it's all worth it..."

Sun Ce swallowed the burning liquid, and gave a quenched gasp. He noted the sullenness in Zhou Yu as he spoke about his brands, "That's a loaded concept, Zhou Yu. You must have a lot on your mind then. And here I was going to talk about girls."

"Is that what you always think about?"

"Maybe," Sun Ce shrugged, "More like their assets. God knows my dad wants me to settle down with one girl."

"Marriage, huh?" Zhou Yu sighed, "Dream big, my friend. But you're alone with that one."

"What?" Sun Ce chuckled, "you don't have a girl in mind."

Zhou Yu, rubbed one of his forearms, "It wouldn't make sense for some like me to get involved with a maiden…"

"Your loss, wise guy," Sun Ce mumbled as he snatched the wine vase from Zhou Yu's grasp.

A/N: I apologize for the late update but I had some writer's block, the reason why this is so short and a little on the dramatic/angsty side. I'm hoping to find my funny muse soon. On another note, I saw pictures of the characters in the new Dynasty Warriors 7 coming out. Sun Ce looks pretty much the same, but I don't know what I feel about Zhou Yu's look. He looks more like a cold-hearted bastard than before. Seriously, he looks scarier than Sima Yi and I'm curious to see what his character is like.


	8. Inescapable Mortality

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

Chapter 8: Inescapable Mortality

In the weeks following the incident with Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, the generals of Wu began preparing for an onslaught by Dong Zhuo's forces. They kept their forces prepared to march once word of an invasion reached them. Unfortunately, Sun Jian reached a reluctant agreement with Yuan Shao, so that if Dong Zhuo saw fit to invade his territory, Sun Jian would have to aid his troops as well.

The day came when a messenger reached them, informing the Wu that Dong Zhuo was moving.

Ling Tong found Gan Ning lounging on a railing of Wu Palace, the pirate inspecting his dagger.

"Did you get my message?" Ling Tong asked leaning on the railing.

"I did," Gan Ning crossed his arms, "but I thought that throwing it away wasn't a grand enough gesture. So I made a bamboo version of you, put my vest on it with the note in it, and put it outside so all the neighborhood kids could light it on fire and wack it with sticks."

At the end of his rant, he gave Ling Tong a sarcastic smile. Ling Tong rolled his eyes, "It's not me giving you orders. Lu Meng asked me to send you a message. There's a meeting. Trust me, I'm not happy about this either. Seriously, why does Dong Zhuo always have to attack during my lunch?"

Gan Ning got off the railing and proceeded to walk with Ling Tong to the meeting room, "I need you to help me with a prank though."

"Like you had to ask," Ling Tong murmured without glancing at the fellow beside him.

* * *

The meeting wasn't long. The elder generals gave out initial orders and positions. Each general studied the map carefully, so that if there were a drastic change in plans, everyone would know where to go.

A few generals were paired off. Ling Tong and Lu Meng were paired together. Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang were paired together and Sun Ce was to fight alongside Gan Ning.

After the meeting was adjourned, Ling Tong and Gan Ning whispered frantically to Shang Xiang.

"Just do it. It's better now that you're his partner," Ling Tong laughed.

"Fine, but you two owe me."

The young lady approached Zhou Yu, who immediately stood straight up in regards to the Wu princess.

"So we're working together Zhou Yu."

"Indeed we are, my lady," he said stiffly.

Shang Xiang smiled and looked down coyly, "Father says that certain sounds can distract an enemy. So I thought I would ask some advice."

"Sure."

"Which one of these is more distracting?" She asked before making high pitched whimpers that sounded exactly like a woman crying out during sex. Zhou Yu lowered his eyes not baring to look her in the face as she made the noises. She was obviously causing a disturbance. Several of the generals started staring at them and Zhou Yu's usually pale cheeks colored slightly.

"Or how about this one," the princess began with a low moaning of a similar nature and Zhou Yu had to swallow out of embarrassment or something else. Ling Tong and Gan Ning could not keep it in. Ling Tong doubled over on the ground in silent laughter.

"Well, what do you think?'

Zhou Yu cleared his throat, "Er…I…uh…I think both could be effective, but I wouldn't discount your weapons."

"Okay thank you," she smiled and skipped off.

Exhaling, Zhou Yu turned to leave the palace but spotted Sun Ce, his jaw slack and eyes wide. As the embarrassed man walked towards him, Sun Ce asked in a frantic tone, "What were you doing with my sister?"

Zhou Yu didn't pause in his stride as he muttered, "I don't want to talk about it…"

* * *

It took several days for them to march to meet the forces of Dong Zhuo and the battle quickly began. Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang were positioned on the gates of Guan Du. Guan Du had an odd terrain. There were heavy wooded areas further south but up north, where he was currently positioned, it was flat and dusty, almost like a desert, if it weren't raining.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lu Xun sprinted towards him.

"Master Zhou Yu, I have news."

"Yes?"

"Taishi Ci's front lines have been broken…by cavalry men of a different sort."

"What?"

"I haven't seen anything like them before. They must be mercenaries or something. They use odd swords and move as one unit, even though are several horsemen."

Zhou Yu's brow furrowed and didn't listen to anything else Lu Xun had to say and he hurried to Shang Xiang's archers. Moving as one unit…that strategy was familiar.

"Cavalrymen," he told her, "Hired ones."

"We can take care of them," she said, lifting her bow. "Horsemen stand no chance against archers."

Zhou Yu nodded, "Generally, yes, but this…this I feel is different. Instead of shooting your arrows high, aim straight at the targets when they get close enough, so they can't dodge the arrows."

"Dodge arrows?" the girl smiled at the nearly ridiculous notion.

"Trust me, it can be done…I've seen it."

Zhou Yu glanced over at the foggy horizon. He could see Dong Zhuo's foot soldiers charging down.

"He sent his foot soldiers first," he murmured to himself, "Don't waste your arrows on them. I'll take care of it."

* * *

Further south, Sun Ce was stranded in the woods, but he stayed close to Gan Ning. He threw a soldier off himself before shouting, "Gan Ning!"

The speedy pirate popped out from behind a tree, throw the dead corpse of a soldier to the ground.

"Sun Ce, I've got your back!"

"Hold the back line," Sun Ce ordered, "And I'll press forward."

"Wait, Sun Ce!" Gan Ning called, but the young man was already off.

The rain had turned into snow and was dusting the ground. Sun Ce and his band of soldiers raced through the forest chasing after retreating forces. He slashed down several soldiers and didn't stop running, weaving through the trees. He kept moving until he reached a clearing. Not ten seconds after they stumbled into the clearing when one of his soldiers was picked up by mighty hands and impaled multiple times with a double voulge.

The gigantic fighter was dressed in black armor from head to toe and had a red pheasant tail headdress that looked like fiery antennae to a cockroach. Sun Ce wasn't sure his heart was beating. It was Lu Bu.

* * *

Zhou Yu and Shang Xiang's forces effectively combated the foot soldiers. Zhou Yu fought hard, paying no attention to the sleet that was forming. After he dispatched a few enemies, a soldier with a horrified look on his face pointed to the distance.

For Zhou Yu, all sound seemed to be drowned out and time seemed to slow as his gaze was fixed towards what the soldier was pointing at. Horror struck his heart, as looming shadows approached from the mist. Figures, the demons from far away, were on horses, white cloths wrapped around their heads and noses and mouths. They sped closer to them, their broad scimitars drawn, their war cry a high-pitched yell. These strangers in wraps and turbans were a dominating presence, the hooves of their horses pounding like a thousand thunders and they cut down soldiers as if they were all held together by some cohesive force. Spears stood no chance against this cavalry. And all Zhou Yu could do was stare, the horrors of his subconscious coming to life.

He felt someone grab his shoulder and he broke him out of his trance. Lu Xun, breathing hard yelled through the sound, "Master Zhou Yu, you have to head back!"

"What! Why," by the gods he wanted to fight, to fight the monstrous cavalry.

"I don't know! Zhou Tai has new orders."

Meanwhile, Sun Shang Xiang ordered her archers to fire. All together, as one, the horsemen veered to the left, dodging the arrows.

"Damn! He was right," Shang Xiang murmured, "Aim for the hearts boys!"

The archers fired and a few of the horsemen were successfully shot off their horses, but the remaining foreign soldiers remained unfazed.

Down on the ground, Zhou Yu confronted Zhou Tai, feeling like he could rip the man's head off, but given the last run in with the man he thought it best to calm down a little. As he approached the formidable warrior, he noticed that even the great Zhou Tai looked winded.

"You are to go back and aid Gan Ning," Zhou Tai ordered, "He and Sun Ce got separated. Forces are trying to find him."

"Sun Ce," Zhou Yu breathed. Normally he would be frustrated that Sun Ce hadn't learned anything in the past weeks, but he was more concerned. Zhou Yu glanced back at the soldiers fighting the cavalrymen and Shang Xiang.

"Don't worry," Zhou Tai placed a hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder, "I'll take care of this."

With a curt nod, Zhou Yu mounted a horse and sped south.

Sun Ce never thought he would taste death. He always thought himself immortal, but now after he watched every last one of his soldiers die a horrible death at the hands of Lu Bu, he knew his short life was going to end. But, damnit all, he would go down fighting, and hopefully put a few dings in Lu Bu.

He barely blocked a downward slash from Lu Bu and subsequently dodged a few more attacks. Lu Bu just laughed, "You think you can beat me, you maggot!"

Sun Ce charged after the monster and tried to slash him with his spear, but they were all blocked. Lu Bu didn't bother to slash at him, but grabbed his spear and threw him across the clearing.

Groaning, Sun Ce was about to get back on his feet, but as he brought his head up, Lu Bu kicked him across the face. Lu Bu brought his double voulge over head to finish him off, but Sun Ce rolled out of the way.

Amused, Lu Bu laughed, "You certainly are a tough one. You lasted longer than the others."

Lu Bu grabbed the collar of Sun Ce's cape and lifted him off the ground before slamming the young man into the ground. Sun Ce felt something in his back snap and prayed it wasn't his vertebrae. With a growl, Lu Bu brought his voulge down. Sun Ce brought his spear up to block the attack, but Lu Bu was so strong that the spear broke in half. Thankfully, the voulge missed Sun Ce by a few inches above his shoulder.

Immediately, Lu Bu slammed his foot down on Sun Ce's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Now hold still," Lu Bu raised his voulge again.

In an instant, Lu Bu was pushed off Sun Ce and a man in red in gold landed on the ground, his staff at the ready.

Zhou Yu once he saw Lu Bu, charged after him and using his staff, vaulted towards the black warrior and kicked him off Sun Ce using both feet.

Coughing, Sun Ce tried to focus his eyes and noted the man in red, "Zhou Yu…?"

When Lu Bu recovered, he stared his attacker down, noting the fearlessness in the cold golden eyes of the man. He stood and charged after the man, slashing at him with his weapon. Zhou Yu effectively blocked each swipe, but Lu Bu kept the pressure. Eventually, he will break. They all do. It wouldn't be long as the man, who wasn't a bad warrior but still no match for him, started to back away with each block.

Sun Ce was too weak. He wanted to help, but he was at a loss. He was amazed that Zhou Yu was holding his own.

Zhou Yu was drawing Lu Bu away, hoping to give Sun Ce time to escape, but the idiot was still on the ground. He could only last so long.

Lu Bu sneered as he backed Zhou Yu into a tree. With a huge force, he punched the beautiful man across the face, and disarmed him. There was a sickening sound, as Lu Bu drove his voulge through Zhou Yu and into the tree.

Sun Ce's mouth was slack, not believing what he was seeing. No, Zhou Yu couldn't be defeated that easily, could he?

Lu Bu brought his face closer to his victim, "I've seen that face before. Why do embrace death so easily?"

Zhou Yu could barely breathe, "Because this is my fate. I was never meant to last very long…"

Lu Bu gave a snort, before the man continued, "…but if I'm going to die, you're going to go with me."

Lu Bu's brow furrowed as he tried to wrench his voulge out, but it was stuck in the body and tree. Zhou Yu had a firm grasp on his wrist. Lu Bu glanced back, seeing the young boy from before grab the blade end of his spear and charge after him.

Frantically, Lu Bu tried break his weapon free from Zhou Yu's death grasp. Zhou Yu's cold eyes bored into his and for the first time in his life, Lu Bu thought that death was going to grip him.

_Hell no!_

Lu Bu growled and with a mighty tug he pulled the weapon free, and turned.

Too late.

Sun Ce sliced the mighty warrior's hand clean off. Howling, Lu Bu went for his weapon that was still clasped in his dismembered hand, but Sun Ce pierced his spear into his shoulder. Using all the strength he could muster, Sun Ce whipped Lu Bu around and threw him into the middle of the clearing.

Sun Ce stood catching his breath for a moment, staring at the fallen warrior, Lu Bu. Slowly, he walked towards the body, taking out a dagger. He glowered down at the body, breathing heavily. Lu Bu was weakened, but his eyes still held intense defiance. Sun Ce grabbed the pheasant tails of the headdress and pulled Lu Bu's head up.

"Here's your hell, motherfucker," Sun Ce whispered, slicing Lu Bu's throat open with his dagger. Blood pooled onto the white ground and it was red. Red just like everyone else's. In the end, Lu Bu was just a man.

Sun Ce dropped his dagger and wasted no time in mulling over Lu Bu's corpse. He rushed to Zhou Yu's side.

"Zhou Yu," he called as he dropped to his knees. The damage was clear. There was a gaping hole in Zhou Yu's stomach and blood was gushing out.

"Oh god," Sun Ce cried, choking down vomit. He tried covering the wound with his hands but the blood kept flowing. Zhou Yu's body was seizing slightly and he was gasping and choking.

"Damnit, Zhou Yu, don't you fucking dare die on me!" Sun Ce yelled.

"Go…Sun Ce. Just go," the bloodied man choked and blood finally came up from his mouth and spilled over, staining his pale features.

Sun Ce tried not show his disgust, "Come on man! Stay with me!"

"Leave…me...to die," his words were almost unintelligible, but Sun Ce understood him. "I was never… to have…a long life…"

"Don't say that man," Sun Ce said, trying to sound resolute, "Who the hell's gonna take care of me huh? We're gonna fight for this land and then you're…you're gonna find a beautiful bride and have lots of babies and…"

Zhou Yu managed to shake his head and his eyes were struggling to stay open.

"No! Come on!" Sun Ce urged, shaking Zhou Yu's shoulder, "Just hang in there until help arrives. Just a little longer…"

Sun Ce yelled into the forest not caring who heard, even if there was an enemy nearby, "Help! Someone help us!"

He called again.

"Zhou Yu, don't close your eyes, man, you'll be fine," Sun Ce's voice betrayed him as the last part of his sentence ended in a sob, "Oh god, just don't give up…"

Zhou Yu was fading fast.

Then there was rustling in the woods and Gan Ning, with a few other men appeared.

"Sun Ce…what the-?" his gaze fell upon the body of Lu Bu then back to Sun Ce who was crouched over the bloody and mangled body of Zhou Yu. It was obvious that Sun Ce was in distress as he vainly tried to keep pressure on the gaping wound on Zhou Yu. Sun Ce stared at Gan Ning with tear pregnant eyes.

"Help me," he pleaded, "Please…"

A/N: Starts out fun then ends up serious. I don't know what's wrong with me…stay tuned to see what happens.


	9. Prizes for Being Triumphant

Chapter 9: Prizes for Being Triumphant

The medic's hut was safely tucked away from enemy lines in Guan Du. Inside, General Sun Jian was checking in on his officer and daughter. The doctor was beside him, moving his finger in a slow motion to check for any head damage done to Zhou Tai.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" the general asked, holding up two.

"Two," Zhou Tai answered correctly. With a sigh, Sun Jian glanced at the doctor who gave a mild shrug as if to say "he seems fine to me."

Sun Jian wasn't convinced, "You make patrols around camp for a while, until I'm certain you are fully recovered."

"I don't understand it, my lord. These…these…warriors are strong, stronger than most of Dong Zhuo's forces, excluding Lu Bu. And they are strange…I haven't seen them before."

Sun Jian gave a sympathetic nod, "I know. If there's one thing Dong Zhuo has, its money and he can hire the greatest fighters in the world if he wanted to. All to save his non-existent neck. Did you give my orders to Zhou Yu?"

"Of course. Right before I fought those fiends and he obeyed."

"Good, good," Sun Jian said to himself before turning to his daughter. Shang Xiang wasn't hurt at all, just a little shaken up after being forced to retreat.

Sun Jian spoke in a gentle voice that he reserved only for his daughter and wife, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded, her eyes down-turned in shame, "I'm sorry."

He patted her on her shoulder, "Come now, you did the smart thing. You realized there was no victory and saved our men to fight another day."

"Yes, father."

The door to the medical hut burst open and they all looked up to see Sun Ce, Gan Ning, and another soldier carrying the limp and bloody body of Zhou Yu.

"Dad! Yi Ju, please! You've got to help him," Sun Ce cried in panic. Gan Ning looked pale but managed to speak, "He won't make it after long."

Sun Jian yelled, "What the hell happened!"

The doctor hurried over to a bloody stone block, where he usually performed his healing, "Put him on here!"

They dropped him unceremoniously onto the dirty slab, but the man didn't move or make a sound. The doctor wasted no time and checked for his vitals. They all waited with bated breaths, Sun Jian's teeth clenched in anticipation, and Shang Xiang had her hand over her mouth to cover a horrified gasp.

The doctor found no pulse but tried again. Finally he straightened and let out a breath, "His pulse is very weak. He may not make it…"

"But you can try to help him right?"

The doctor shook his head, "I can try, but I'm no wizard. Look at the gash. It's straight through him. I'd have to cut him open to heal his insides as well. That can be just as bad as the wound itself."

"Sun Ce!"

The young man turned to his red-faced father.

"What…happened?" the father ground through clenched teeth.

"Lu Bu," Gan Ning said, taking Sun Jian's attention away from his son. "Lu Bu attacked him."

"Wait…" Zhou Tai stood up from his seat, showing that he may indeed be fully healed already, "If it was Lu Bu, how did you all escape?"

Gan Ning's eyes shifted to Sun Ce, "Lord Sun Ce killed him."

The silence was heavy as Sun Jian's eyes widened. Sun Ce didn't know what he was expecting from his father. He hoped, at least, that he would be proud of him. Killing Lu Bu was NOT a small feat.

Then quite suddenly, Sun Jian burst out laughing, making everyone jump in surprise.

"You!" Sun Jian barked between his bouts of laughter, "You defeated the likes of Lu Bu!"

Of course. Why not make Sun Ce's biggest accomplishment a joke. The son shook his head and looked dismayed. Gan Ning spoke up, "I assume it's true, my Lord. I found Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu by the body of Lu Bu. There were no others…"

"But you didn't see the boy kill that animal."

Gan Ning hung his head, "No, sir."

"I appreciate all of your support dad," Sun Ce murmured, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Sun Ce, men far stronger and capable than you have not been able to take down Lu Bu. Why should I believe this story? You have no head to prove it."

"I didn't do it on my own. How do you think Zhou Yu got wounded?"

Sun Jian shook his head in dismay, "I paired you with Gan Ning for a reason. What part of those instructions are you not getting exactly?"

"Well, obviously the core concept, Dad! I know what I was to do but-"

"BUT you again ride off and do your own thing. Nearly getting killed. And NOW, thanks to you, Zhou Yu is on that slab, having his entrails pulled out."

"It's not like I knew Lu Bu was there! Dad! Lu Bu is dead. He's gone. Dong Zhuo has nothing."

Sun Jian breathed in calming himself down nodding his head.

"All this is true…"

The Tiger General began to pace, scratching his beard and thinking, "You, my son, have sealed this victory for us…"

Sun Ce groaned, bending backwards in an over exaggerated gesture, "FINALLY! I get some support! I swear it's like pulling teeth."

Sun Jian worked his jaw thinking of something to lower his son's ego, "I will say this because I care about you. Your disproportionally large head gives you a monkey-like quality. Can I take you to see my old buddies one day, because they honestly think I'm making you up."

Zhou Tai cautiously approached his commander, "Now that Lu Bu is gone. Let me go for the jugular, my lord. Let's take out Dong Zhuo in one fell swoop."

Sun Jian calmed himself down but shook his head, "No, let us rest for the night. We will draw this out. Remember Dong Zhuo still has those men under hire. I want the least amount of casualties for our side. Dong Zhuo can't keep his mercenaries entertained for long."

Zhou Tai gave a strict nod and Sun Jian left the hut. Sun Ce followed him out into the night.

"Dad! Why did you send Zhou Yu after me? You know he's my arch nemesis-slash-friend."

"Well isn't that awful-slash-delightful," Sun Jian responded sarcastically, but did not like he was in a joking mood. "Do we really have to go through this again?"

"At least let me back out there make up for this…"

"NO," Sun Jian whipped around, "You will stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

"What the hell am I going to do here?"

"You wanna be useful? Go help the doctor put Zhou Yu back together."

Sun Jian stalked off fuming while Sun Ce stood rooted to the spot. For once, Sun Ce did as he was told and tried to help the doctor in mending Zhou Yu. However, about the time the doctor started cutting him open, Sun Ce couldn't take it. He ran out of the hut and let the doctor do his work. Of course, after what he saw, Sun Ce could not keep his stomach from churning and he vomited on the ground, behind the hut. Sun Ce ran a shaking hand over his brow. Zhou Yu was a goner…because of him. Sun Ce was not one to feel bitterness or self-loathing, but boy did he feel like shit. Well, that could be attributed to the fact that he spilled his guts out. He turned around and purposefully banged his head against the wall of the hut. Not a good idea.

Sun Ce stumbled out from behind the hut and then proceeded to sit on a bench outside his quarters.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said and a hand tapped him on his shoulder. He turned his head. To his surprise, the elder Qiao sister, was standing there holding out a cup.

"Would you like some tea, Lord Sun Ce?" Da Qiao asked.

Sun Ce really wanted something stronger, but he took her proffered cup.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here, Da Qiao?" he asked and the young woman sat down beside him giggling, "My sister dragged me here. Lord Sun Jian said we could stay as long as we stay here."

"I see…" he turned his head away, running a hand over his face in an effort to hide his ashen complexion.

"You don't look so good. Would that have anything to do with what happened to Lord Zhou Yu," she asked, causing Sun Ce to flinch.

"Yeah…"

"Well, what happened to him?" Da Qiao thought that if Sun Ce would talk about how Zhou Yu ended up in the medical hut, he would at least get something off his chest before he turned in for the night.

"I-I can't tell you-"

"Yes you can."

"But I won't."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"NO."

Da Qiao did as she usually did to her younger sister if she was misbehaving, she reached over and tugged on Sun Ce's ear, "Tell me."

"OW! Okay! Okay!" he cringed and she let go of his ear. Sun Ce began rubbing his abused ear, "Jeez, you're like my mother."

"She must've been a good lady, now don't change the subject."

Sun Ce sighed, "Alright, but it's not pretty…"

The young man told the young lady all about Zhou Yu's gruesome injury. Da Qiao paled a little and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You see? I warned you."

"Indeed you did. But you brought him back here right?"

Sun Ce hung his head, rubbing his hand over his brow, "He won't make it, Da Qiao."

His voice was resolute, and definite; a tone that she never heard out of him and it made her realize how grave the situation was.

"He'll die and it will be my fault."

"Don't say that," she tried to reassure him, "It wasn't your fault and you don't know if he won't make it."

Sun Ce gave her a skeptical look, "Oh really? Why don't go in that hut and see for yourself then tell me he will live. Men have died from far lesser wounds than THAT. And yes the doctor is the most amazing asshole out there, but he is no god."

Da Qiao averted her eyes, ashamed that she had angered Sun Ce this much. Sun Ce, seeing her in distress, backed off a bit. He sat straight and scratched the back of his ear.

He spoke again, "Zhou Yu said that he wasn't supposed to live a long life. What did that mean?"

"It would seem that Lord Zhou Yu has something of a shadow over him, but what I can't imagine."

Groaning Sun Ce tilted his head back staring at the night sky. He was getting tired, but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He should finish his tea and drink himself to sleep.

Da Qiao sensed that the young man was getting tired and after all he's been through, killing Lu Bu and dragging Zhou Yu's body back to the main camp, he deserved a long rest.

"Lord Sun Ce, I will leave you to rest, which is something you should do," Da Qiao stood and bowed politely, "Have a good night."

"Thank you," he called before she turned to walk away, "For talking to me."

Da Qiao bowed again, "It was my pleasure, my Lord."

* * *

Zhou Tai took a quick glance behind the hut door to see how the doctor was doing with Zhou Yu. The boy seemed to be still alive, but his flesh was paler than usual, almost corpse-like. He was glad Zhou Yu was unconscious, and hoped that he would not waken to see the doctor pull out parts of his damaged intestines and put healing salve on them. The sight was disgusting even for Zhou Tai.

"Hey, Scary Spice!" Zhou Tai turned around to see Ling Tong approaching his with an amazed look on his face, "What's this I hear about Lu Bu being killed."

Zhou Tai hushed the young man, "Quiet. Do not wake Zhou Yu up."

"Why? Is Mister Smiley in need of his beauty sleep."

With a stern frown, Zhou Tai opened the door to the medical hut, revealing the horrifying procedure Yi Ju was doing to Zhou Yu. Ling Tong's face changed to a horrified expression, his mouth hanging open. Zhou Tai closed the door and crossed his arms.

"Oh god," Ling Tong choked, "It's like he was pulling Yaksa* out of hell."

"Those were his innards. Yours probably looks the same except not chopped up by Lu Bu," Zhou Tai explained, "Would you like to wake up one day and find your insides being pulled out?"

"No."

"Then keep it down, so that doesn't happen to him."

Ling Tong shrugged his shoulders and defiantly muttered, "Do you hear yourself? If being gutted won't wake him, I doubt my distinctive voice will."

"Then at least keep it down for my sake," Zhou Tai grumbled.

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Ling Tong shot back.

"Yes."

"Oh..." Ling Tong wasn't expecting that, "Well, hold on a second."

The young man walked away from the strict soldier upon seeing Gan Ning on the other side.

"Yo," he greeted and Gan Ning looked up, smiling when he saw his friend. Even though the pirate seemed to be in high spirits he looked oddly pale and shaken up.

"You okay?" Ling Tong asked.

Gan Ning nodded, "Yeah, you?"

"Ahh, old man Lu Meng has been riding me hard for most of the day. I mean working me hard not…"

"And if you don't shape up, it'll be my halberd you'll be riding, boy," a gruff voice called the attention of the two. At first the young men looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. A grumbling sound came from behind the bench, as Lu Meng sat up, causing Gan Ning to jump in panic. Lu Meng was resting behind the bench, shielded in the dark, surprised at how quiet Gan Ning was being. Then Ling Tong's voice broke the sweet silence. That boy…

Gan Ning gave Lu Meng a questioning look, "Have you been there the whole time?"

"No," Lu Meng replied, "I just came in through the bench door."

Gan Ning rolled his eyes at his mentor's sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, would you two like to be alone?" Lu Meng stood up, eyeing the two men.

"You're off your rocker, old man," Ling Tong growled. "I want to be paired with another. I'd rather be paired with Ning over here."

Ling Tong turned to his friend and softened his voice, "And I mean that in the most supportive way."

Lu Meng shrugged, "I figure since Ling Ling here is so much of an ass to the point where he almost has no interpersonal skills, and you, Gan Ning, are about as cute and cuddly as an unpotty-trained panda and about as useful in high pressure situations as an unpotty-trained panda. TOGETHER you both make one barely passable officer…slash panda."

Both boys sighed. This kind of witty verbal abuse was common amongst these three, but Lu Meng always hit it home. It just showed how experienced the commander was.

"You boys get some rest. Lu Bu may be gone, but this is not over," Lu Meng left to find a better place to rest.

* * *

They say only the guilty sleep. Sun Ce wondered if it was true. If it was, then he was the most guiltless man in the world. He got an estimated one-hour of sleep through out the night. And none of it was deep sleep. Immediately he made his way to the doctor's hut. Zhou Yu was lying naked on the slab, a cloth over his private areas and thighs. The strategist's guts weren't spilling all over, thankfully, but the bloody gash was still there and the doctor was mixing a salve to put over the wound. Sun Ce was relieved to see the soft rise and fall of Zhou Yu's chest, but his stillness and lifelessness didn't make Sun Ce hopeful.

"Hey, doc," Sun Ce asked the doctor, "How's he doing?"

The doctor grunted but didn't say anything else.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Sun Ce said wistfully. The doctor still didn't reply.

Sun Ce turned to leave the doctor to his work muttering, "Where the hell does my dad get these people?"

*Yaksa is an ancient Chinese and Hindu demon of the underworld.

A/N: I know pulling out guts and putting them back together is a little far-fetched, but I figure that the ancient Chinese and Middle Easterners were far more advanced in medicine than western society, so why not. Aside from Zhou Yu being gutted like a fish, I felt that this was a little more light-hearted than the previous chapters. I have to be, because the next ones get pretty intense…I think.


	10. Snow Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Owing to that, that does not mean I don't like reviews. I am increasingly concerned with the considerable lack of reviews I've been getting, so here's your chance to review. I would like to know if this story is worth my time or if I should just scrap it entirely.

If I should continue with this story I have one question for ALL readers: Should I continue with the T rating or do you think I should bump it up to M? This will affect how I will write future chapters. There won't be much difference, but if I were to bump it to M I would be writing more explicit and detailed scenes. I am giving you all a chance to tell me what you want. Please reply with a review.

Now that I have said my piece: on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 10: Snow Blind

His body felt heavy, way too heavy. And to add to this, a deep burning fire from his gut raked his nerves. Zhou Yu wanted to move but couldn't. It wouldn't be a good idea anyway. He was still stuck. Glimpses of his horrors pinned him in this catatonic state. Zhou Yu found himself in the jungle brush, kneeling before the mauled corpse of a tan-skinned little boy, the growls of a tiger not far away. As young man himself, he was a little shaken as he laid the corpse down in front of distraught parents. He was careful to place a white blanket over the child, but the blood staining the white sheet only proved to horrify the parents even more.

He saw glimpses of a familiar man, with medium-length brown hair and rough stubble, falling off a cliff to what Zhou Yu assumed was his death. He tried to help him, reach down and grab him. But the man's blue eyes were distant, almost as if he were accepting of his fate.

It wasn't fair. It was…Where had he seen this?

* * *

"Hey, girls," Sun Ce greeted the Qiao sisters. He was surprised to see them bustling around the medical hut, bringing in water and cleaning the place up a little. The doctor, however, was nowhere to be found.

"The doctor had to leave for a while and asked us to look over the place," Da Qiao explained.

"Are you two alright? I mean it was pretty gory in here a day ago."

"Well the doctor had most of the bloody stuff finished, now we have to wait for the salve to begin the healing process. It has to be applied every hour. But the doctor is worried about a fever. Lord Zhou Yu's body has been heating up."

Sun Ce glanced down at the body. Sure enough, there was a light sheen of sweat all over Zhou Yu's skin and his breathing was shallow. Even in this cold weather, Zhou Yu was mostly bare, but still flat on his back, not moving from that position.

"The doctor told you all that?" Sun Ce sounded incredulous. "Jeesh, the man barely says two words to me, but he gives you girls a full medical report!"

Xiao Qiao giggled, "You'd be surprised at how convincing two girls can be."

Sun Ce smiled, his eyes still on Zhou Yu, noticing the cloth over his waist. The only thing separating the eyes of these girls from his... Oh boy.

"You gals didn't peak now did you," he jokingly asked, raising an eyebrow. Da Qiao looked horrified at the insinuation.

"Oh, no, that's improper," she replied. "But it wasn't like there weren't attempts."

Da Qiao jerked her head towards her little sister.

"You obviously have no sense of humor, do you," Xiao Qiao shot back, stopping her process of wetting a cloth from a pail of water.

"Xiao, the man is sick and unconscious."

"When opportunity knocks, sister."

Da Qiao turned back to the commander, "Don't take anything she says seriously."

Sun Ce laughed, "I'm sorry to say, but I would attempt the same thing if I were in her position. You know...if I were a girl or if he were...nevermind."

* * *

He was chained onto a table. At least he felt chained. And he felt considerably younger, like nine or ten year old. Zhou Yu was aware of this because he felt that he was shorter and less mature…and naked. And, in his youth, he felt fear. This was all a memory that he had tried to keep hidden. The room was dark except for a fire flickering somewhere. The room was made of stone, carvings of mystical animals and bearded warriors littering the walls, the lines deepening with the flickering of the fire.

He heard whispering and chanting around him and he was aware of tall shadows surrounding the room.

A man muttered something and then a woman appeared in his line of vision. The beautiful woman had bronze skin, a shear shawl covering her black hair, and a band of jewels dangling over her forehead. Her eyes were gently closed and she wouldn't open them. Zhou Yu had a feeling that she was blind. The woman whispered to the man, but Zhou Yu could hear every word.

"_Ara adeh alasna fialmstq'bal alsbay. Wa'sewf t'sethalk alemsharba latlaq alnar aly'h wa'weduha he'd lih l'en ykewn baayda."_ (I have seen biting teeth in the boy's future. The stripes of fire will consume him and his end will not be far.)

The language was foreign, but he understood every word and it only made him more afraid. The recognizable blue-eyed man came into view and gave him a pitiable stare. He gave a subtle motion with his arm and stepped away from Zhou Yu's line of vision. Then he was conscious of a sharp sizzling sound and a tan-skinned bearded man stood over him, holding an iron, the tip glowing white-yellow. The man put his strong hand on Zhou Yu's chest, his eyes showing shame and pity. More hands held Zhou Yu in place. The man with the iron grabbed hold of Zhou Yu's arm, and pressed the burning end into his inner forearm.

White-hot heat coursed through his body as the iron burnt into his flesh. The man began carving something into his arm, the stench of burning flesh striking his senses. Zhou Yu tried to writhe out of their grasps but the hands kept him down. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. A gentle hand cupped the back of his head and the familiar man's voice whispered calming words, almost like a prayer.

* * *

"What's happening?" Sun Ce asked seeing his strategist's body start to seize and thrash. The doctor rushed to slab, "It's the fever. Hold him down!"

Sun Ce obeyed, wrapping his strong arms around Zhou Yu's legs and waist. Xiao Qiao put most of her weight on the man's chest, while her older sister grabbed a hold of his arms. Everyone knew Zhou Yu had surprising strength, but that didn't prepare the four for struggling to keep him still. They all wrestled with his body, while the doctor tried to put more salve on the wound that was quickly opening back up with Zhou Yu's jerky movements. Xiao Qiao's browed furrowed with worry as white foam-like substance began to spill from his mouth.

Finally, Zhou Yu's body began to calm down until he was completely still. The four restrainers and the doctor, let out a breath of relief. Sun Ce let go and began rotating his shoulder to loosen it and ease the aching.

"Mistress," the doctor cordially addressed the younger sister, "Did he bite through his tongue?"

Xiao glanced back at the man's face. The white residue was there but no signs of blood, "I don't think so. But there's this white stuff he spat out."

"That shouldn't be an issue," the doctor sighed, taking a cloth and cleaning Zhou Yu's mouth. "I always say if the wound doesn't kill you the fever will."

"Yi Ju, you're being a little insensitive. There are young women around," Sun Ce scolded.

The doctor, in his usual taciturn way, replied, "If I wasn't insensitive, I'd be creating false hope."

"Then you are very pessimistic. Seriously, you're worse than he is," the young man pointed his finger at Zhou Yu's body.

But then, Zhou Yu spoke. It was feverish mumblings in his unconscious state, at least that was what Sun Ce thought, but he was still speaking. His voice wasn't over a whisper and he was saying things no one could understand, but Sun Ce had a feeling he was speaking coherently. Maybe in a different language?

Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao bent over to listen, to see if they could pick up anything.

"What's he saying?"

The sister shrugged.

"The fever not only toys with the body but with the mind as well," the doctor grunted. "In most cases, they're calling for their mothers."

"Na, it doesn't sound like it to me. What language is that? Mongolian maybe?"

"No, Mongolian doesn't have sounds like that."

"Well, if you're done debating about Zhou Yu's talented tongue, I would like your attention." They didn't notice Taishi Ci enter the hut, "Sun Ce, your father wants you."

The young man groaned, "Dammit!"

With slumped shoulders, he followed Taishi Ci out.

* * *

Huang Gai stood outside Sun Jian's tent, as a vigil. He was amused to see Sun Ce following Taishi Ci, looking dejected and utterly annoyed. Sun Jian would set him on the straight in narrow, simply because as much as Sun Jian had a light heart, when it came to battle, he had no time for silly squabbles. Once getting through to Sun Ce was done, Huang Gai had the firm belief that the boy held tremendous potential.

The burly man stood aside, allowing the two warriors in, and his gaze caught Ling Tong and Gan Ning. Now those two…

Those two were sitting cross-legged on a strategist's table, just staring at each other. Curious, Huang Gai wanted to know why those two weren't out on the battlefield.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Shh," Gan Ning muttered on the corner of his mouth, not taking his eyes away from his rival, "It's a staring contest."

"What for?"

"Don't know," Ling Tong murmured, "If I win he has to be saddled with Lu Meng riding his back. If he wins I have to go with that old man."

"And I get to sleep with his sister," Gan Ning added for good measure.

Ling Tong shook his head, "He's not serious. He's just trying to make me blink."

The pirate smirked, "Yeah, what he doesn't know is that I already slept with her."

Ling Tong's eyes went wide and then, unfortunately, he blinked, "WHAT!"

Gan Ning bounded off the table and slammed his hand down of the surface, "AHA! Take that!"

Huang Gai shook his head and made his way to his troops, "It's like working with monkeys."

* * *

When Sun Ce entered his father's hut, he spotted his dad, considerably calmer than when he last saw him. Zhou Tai was with him and they immediately stopped their conversation when they saw Sun Ce and Taishi Ci.

"Sun Ce, please have a seat," Sun Jian motioned to the war table, where Lu Meng, Cheng Pu, and other major generals sat. Sun Ce did as he was told and sat next to Lu Meng and Taishi Ci sat next to him. Sun Ce, once he was sure that his dad wasn't looking reached over to the cabinet behind him and pulled out a flask wine that he knew his dad kept there.

Sun Jian heavily sat down in his seat. He rubbed his forehead, rumbling, "The north gates of Guan Du has fallen. Zhou Yu is mortally wounded, and the snow has started to fall, so our supplies are starting to freeze. Someone give me good news."

"Master Sun Ce has been victorious over Lu Bu. Dong Zhuo will remain crippled," a general spoke give a mighty gesture towards Sun Ce, who was taking a swig of wine.

Lu Meng took notice of Sun Ce's behavior, "You know we don't really drink at the war table."

"Yeah, and I usually don't sit on reserve for days. So we're all out of our comfort levels. And you should talk…"

"Alright. Calm down," Sun Jian spoke, his voice back to it's usual strength. He turned to Zhou Tai, "These strangers…What are they?"

The muscle in Zhou Tai's jaw quivered as he remembered the carnage Dong Zhuo's mercenaries were able to inflict.

"They are cavalry and use an interesting tactic. Instead of rushing as several horsemen, they pull their forces together to make one big juggernaut. It makes them easier to hit, but they are hard to kill. If one horseman falls, another will immediately take his place, without a loss of stride in their step. It's like they are immortal."

A scoff came from the other side of the table. Sun Ce smirked, as if he found what Zhou Tai said amusing. Zhou Tai's lips thinned and his cheeks tinged pink a little, feeling embarrassment or anger.

"No one's immortal," Sun Ce said in a voice unlike his usual tone. "It think my beating Lu Bu has established that."

Zhou Tai crossed his arms and eyed the boy.

Sun Ce stood, "If the past few days said anything, it is that no one can escape death."

Sun Jian interrupted his son, "But it can be cheated. You cheated it boy. But death will always take someone else instead."

"If you mean, Zhou Yu-"

Sun Jian didn't have to answer. Sun Ce already felt guilty enough, he didn't need his dad constantly reminding him that he indirectly caused Zhou Yu's critical condition.

"He knew he was going to die, father," Sun Ce's eyes didn't leave Sun Jian's. "And it was like he welcomed it. You weren't…you weren't there."

Sun Jian smiled, "And Zhou Yu still lives. So he has cheated death for the moment. Someone must take his place."

It took a while for Sun Ce to get what his father was thinking. His eyes widened, and his lips formed a determined smile, "Dong Zhuo."

"Yes, but patience is needed. First we have to avoid these mercenaries and pick off smaller bases. Dwindle the forces," he turned to Zhou Tai, "You and I will take the east. Sun Ce, you will go with Taishi Ci to the west. Huang Gai is already barricading the north, but Lu Meng, you take your men and aid them as much as possible. Do not press forward. Pick off enemies one-by-one, and we will endure. Now let's kick ass!"

The men gave roars of agreement and filed out.

* * *

Of course waiting for days did not sit well with Sun Ce. He was awaiting news of some sort. News of any kind would be welcomed at this point, but mostly he wanted to know if Zhou Yu had woken up yet. It had been a long week and he still hadn't regained consciousness. And now he was stuck on this little outpost with Taishi Ci twiddling his thumbs.

_Oh my god, yes!_ He thought when a group of his spies returned safely. They gave him a full report. There was a small unit building up fortifications deeper in the woods and that they were vulnerable.

"Hey, big guy," Sun Ce called to his comrade. Taishi Ci turned from his vigil.

"Lord Sun Ce."

Sun Ce spoke in a low voice, his breath coming out as smoke in the cold weather. The snow wasn't blowing hard, but the air was icy and the sky was gray and dull. Even so, Sun Ce managed to speak without a lip quiver or teeth chatter.

"What say we do something…"

"What, my lord?" Taishi Ci was playing along but he was skeptical. His lord couldn't fool him, he saw that gleam in his eye.

"The spies reported that an enemy unit is making a fortification further in. They are, otherwise, vulnerable."

Taishi Ci responded with a blank stare.

Sun Ce sighed and shrugged, "It's just one unit, no more. And besides, we need to warm ourselves up. Can you honestly tell me that you are able to feel your testicles in this cold?"

The loyal man's cheeks flushed even pinker with embarrassment, but replied, "Do you at least have a plan?"

"An outline of a plan. But a plan, nonetheless."

* * *

A/N: The foreign language seen above is an actual language and is very rough in terms of phonetics. I won't reveal what the language is or else it give things away. It will be revealed later if I see fit to continue with this story.


	11. Company of Fools

Nope: Still not mine. Though I intend to be the proud owner of DW7 in the near future.

*I am still asking for reviews. The question still stands: **Should I keep the rating T or move it up to M?** Again, what is decided may change how I write in the future. Submit your input via a review and we'll see how it goes. Even if an "M" decision is made, I may not change the rating until I have submitted a chapter with "M" rated content.

Chapter 11: Company of Fools

Instead of taking a large force, Sun Ce and Taishi Ci decided to take a small force. That way, it was easier to maneuver in the forest. They wove in between the trees on foot, their feet soft against the snow-covered ground. Sun Ce kept his focus on the task ahead. He promised himself that. What was it that Zhou Yu said about a tiger in the forest? Well, all he heard now was his own soldiers and his breath.

Since his focus was just on what he usually heard, when something out of the ordinary reached his ears he would notice it. And what he heard were loud long sounds, like trumpets.

"Did you hear that?" Taishi Ci asked.

"Shh…" Sun Ce silenced his comrade and turned his attention to the strange sounds. Immediately Sun Ce's face contorted into confusion, "Are those…elephants?"

"Could they be that stupid to bring such large creatures in the forest?" Taishi Ci himself was amazed. Elephants were good attributes to have, but not in the forest, where discretion was necessary.

"Dong Zhuo's getting sloppy," Sun Ce said, plunging his spear in the ground and stroking his goatee. He thought the fortress would be deeper into enemy territory.

"May I speak, my lord?" Taishi Ci broke the silence. Sun Ce shrugged, giving consent. He had no idea what to do next.

"Let us sneak our way there and scout out the situation. Then we make our decision there."

Sun Ce glanced back at his small force. Sure his force was small enough to get close without being seen, but what if they were caught? Screw it. He trusted Taishi Ci, and he would be sitting on his ass anyway if he weren't doing this.

"Alright, Taishi Ci. Lead on."

Truth be told, Sun Ce was rather surprised at how easily his men could hide behind trees and they managed to get close enough to see the enemy. It wasn't a fortress. It was more like an outpost and several of Dong Zhuo's soldiers were surrounding elephants, ushering the large animals into makeshift pens. A soldier touched the last elephant's trunk and patted it. The animal slowly bent its' knees, lowering its' massive body to the ground. The soldier struggled to climb up top the elephant's back, but nestled himself safely behind the elephant's head. The elephant rose and lumbered forward into the pen. The soldier proceeded to pat the elephant on the head and the animal stopped. The soldier didn't bother to make the elephant bend down; he instead just slid off the animal.

Sun Ce turned back to his soldiers, making wild, silent motions with his hands. They were, at least what Sun Ce understood, gestures that signaled to reorganize, but the soldier he directed the signs at stared at him like he was a complete moron.

Sun Ce was getting frustrated, but Taishi Ci whispered, "Let me…"

The man brushed his chin and patted both forearms and immediately the soldiers rearranged themselves in a circle. Taishi Ci smiled and shrugged. The soldiers were under his command, so they knew all of Taishi Ci's signals.

"Bitch," Sun Ce muttered half-heartedly, annoyed with Taishi's success.

"Alright, huddle up," Sun Ce continued quietly. The few soldiers huddled in a circle.

"Okay. I estimate around thirty men in that outpost," Sun Ce started using the end of his spear to draw a diagram in the snow, "I'll take a force in the main entrance and charge there. Taishi Ci will take a small force around and take out the watchmen on the side, the rest of you will run around and charge from behind and make sure there are no stragglers that will give our position away to the nearby force."

Sun Ce turned to his companion, "Sound good?"

Taishi Ci nodded and Sun Ce turned to the rest of his soldiers, "Alright, hands in."

Curious, the soldiers put their hands on top of Ce's.

"Break on three. One, two, three…"

"BREAK!"

* * *

Sun Ce and his band of soldiers launched their frontal attack from behind trees. They rushed into front gates of the outpost, taking the enemy off guard. The soldiers rushed for their weapons, but not before several were cut down. Taishi's unit charged in and the enemy was so disoriented that they didn't stand a chance. Many surrendered outright, others were killed, but the result was what Sun Ce wanted—they captured the outpost.

"Looks like we have a straggler," Taishi Ci cried spotting a lone soldier trying to sneak out to warn the other force. Sun Ce was ready to charge at the young soldier, but an archer stepped up, "I'll handle it my lord."

The archer drew his bow back and released, the arrow striking through the man's back and out through his chest.

And just like that, the outpost was theirs and with it, the elephants inside. Sun Ce eyed the animals with glee. He cautiously opened the gate of the pen and stood in front of one.

"How did they get this thing to sit again?" the young man thought to himself.

"I don't know if this is safe, my lord," Taishi Ci said sounding wary.

Sun Ce reached out and pet the animal's trunk, "Zhou Yu said that the best way to put fear in the enemy is to use his own weapons."

He patted the trunk and the elephant bent down lower. Amazed, Sun Ce, climbed up the gray back and settled himself behind the elephant's head. He patted the head, and the animal rose up.

"Whoa!" he said gleefully, "This is so awesome! This must be what it's like to have sex with me."

"How can an elephant be selfish?" Taishi Ci called to his lord. Sun Ce stared down at the warrior in mortified confusion. The warrior just shrugged, "Sorry, my lord. I've just heard some rumors from courtesan ladies…"

"Everyone get on a pachyderm!" Su Ce ordered his soldiers. "Dong Zhuo's soldiers are about to shit their pants when they see this."

Sun Ce and Taishi Ci's force proceeded to where the enemy was building fortifications and charged their elephants on the confused soldiers. The battle was swift and painless…at least for the Wu. Dong Zhuo's force was annihilated within a half an hour.

Once victory was secured, Sun Ce laughed and cried, "I now dub this place 'Fort Kickass'!"

* * *

Needless the say, the extra ground Sun Ce got for the forces of Wu was helpful indeed. He was excited by the victory. So much so, that when he was sent back to main camp for new orders, he was excited to tell Zhou Yu the news.

In the back of his mind, he knew he was attributing more of his victory to Zhou Yu than he should have. But then again, it was all of that man's subtle teachings that Ce half-paid attention to that provided the tools to win. Hell, he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu, however, was not going to able to hear Ce's tale of his victory. A stitched blanket was covering his body, to prevent the cold from causing his condition to worsen. Even so, Zhou Yu's body heat would rise so much that the blanket had to be removed in certain instances. The doctor had told Ce that it was all still touch-and-go at the moment and if the badly injured warrior didn't wake soon, there was little point in trying to keep him alive.

But Sun Ce, maybe feeling a little guilt, sat down beside his father's strategist and told him the story anyway, detailing every strategic nuance and every exciting event with colorful words, as if he were having a conversation with responsive person. He hoped he could hear him.

"Hey, Sun Ce."

Sun Ce turned towards the entrance of the hut. Gan Ning ducked his spiky head in, looking a little exhausted.

"Gan Ning."

The pirate entered, nodding his in the direction of the body on the bloody slab, "How's he doing?"

Sun Ce casually shrugged, "We won't know unless he wakes up."

The other man nodded.

Sun Ce changed the subject, "What about you? You look tired. A long battle?"

"No actually," Gan Ning looked annoyed, not with Sun Ce, but with another situation. "Ling Tong thought it would be funny if he sent fake messages and sent me all across the northern line, doing diddly squat. I, of course, obliged in kind and kept taking a few of his soldiers bit-by-bit, right from under his nose. By the end of it all, he only had a fourth of his soldiers and couldn't explain to Lu Meng where they all went."

Sun Ce nodded, withholding a laugh, "So this is you're new version of having sex with each other?"

Gan Ning chewed on an insult, but didn't want to further the issue and shrugged, "Yeah."

"What about you, Lord Sun Ce," Gan Ning continued sitting down in a chair. "You're cheery, sure, but you don't have the heart in it like you used to. Has Zhou Yu's condition got you all shaken up like me?"

Sun Ce uttered a heavy sigh and stood, "I know people think of me as hard and strong and manly—Look at this stitching! It is atrocious!"

Ce gave a very unmanly cry and picked up the blanket covering Zhou Yu pointing out the lack of craftsmanship in stitching up the holes. Sun Ce just rested the blanket back on the body.

He ran a hand through his short hair, "The truth is, I don't know the first thing when it comes to running a force."

That certainly wasn't true, at least to Gan Ning. Sun Ce had the charged aura that turned his men into bloodthirsty warriors. It was Sun Ce's tactics that needed improvement. He needed to know how to utilize his men instead of relying on his strength alone to carry out plans. The fact that Sun Ce was taking criticism to heart showed that the kid was growing.

Gan Ning chuckled a bit, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I have to go save Ling Tong from Lu Meng's tirade."

* * *

This scene repeated itself. Zhou Yu was caught in a memory he could not escape from. The pain in his forearms was unbearable, but he remained still, watching the figures walk about the chamber. His eyes frantically flitted about the room, his heartbeat and heavy breathing drowning most of the sound. The blue-eyed, scruffy man turned and gave him a relieved and satisfied smile.

"_T'fal ma tasutatya ma maw sawa aluquelayel min alewaqt ladeyik fihetha alaalm." (_Do what you can with what little time you have in this world).

But Zhou Yu knew that his purpose was only to serve. That was what he was taught. To serve his country, his kingdom, his lord. But here, he was in a land that went by different principles.

The blind woman came into his plane of vision holding a wet cloth in her hands. She hovered over him and whispered, "_You are destined for great and unfortunate things…"_

She leaned over to bring the cloth over his eyes. He wanted her to stop what she was doing, and he reached out to stop her…

There was a shriek and the face was no longer the blind woman's. Instead he was staring into big beautiful eyes.

* * *

Needless to say, as she was leaning over him to check his fever Xiao Qiao was unpleasantly surprised when Zhou Yu suddenly gasped and reached out and grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip and pulled her to him, his eyes flinging open, the golden orbs staring wildly into hers. She knew he was disoriented, but her heart nearly stopped at the aggressiveness and intensity he had in his eyes.

His grip relaxed, as realization slowly seeped in, and he began moving his mouth but wasn't able to form words.

"What is it?" Xiao Qiao asked watching his pale lips move, "Water? Do you want water?"

Zhou Yu nodded.

"You have to let me go, please. And I will get you some water."

Zhou Yu released Xiao and the young woman immediately went to a nearby water pitcher and filled a cup. She kindly helped him drink the water by holding the cup to his lips. Zhou Yu coughed as the liquid washed over his raw throat, he started to turn to the side cover his coughing fit but Xiao Qiao tried to hold him back.

"Please, you mustn't move," she cried in anxiety, her cheeks flushing. She didn't want him to make any sudden movements not only because of his health, but also the fact that as he turned to the side, he wasn't aware that the cloth covering his groin area was threatening to fall off. Luckily he came back to a rest before he was able to flash poor girl.

Zhou Yu, still disoriented, took in his current situation. He was naked except for a constricting bandage wrapped over his abdomen and the cloth that hid his privates. His hair was still in that long ponytail, but he felt dirty and hot. And not in a good way. The sweat on his skin was sticky, and he was grimy from all this time resting on a stone slab covered in his—and other people's—blood.

The girl stepped away, "E-excuse me, my lord."

Xiao Qiao left the hut, still disturbed at Zhou Yu's violent awakening. She backed away from the entrance, still staring at the doorway in shock.

"Lady Qiao—"

Startled, she yelped and whirled around and punched Zhou Tai right in the nose. The warrior fell to the ground grumbling, "Ow! Son-of-a-!"

Sun Ce, who was at his side, began laughing hysterically while Xiao stammered her apologies, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Master Zhou Tai."

The usually taciturn fighter got back on his feet, his hand still bracing his nose.

Sun Ce chuckled, "Zhou Tai, I thought you liked feisty women."

The general glared at Sun Ce.

"Anyway, is there something wrong? We thought we heard screaming, what's the matter?"

"He-he's awake," the girl replied before ducking her head and slipping away. Immediately, Sun Ce and Zhou Tai rushed into the hut. The youngest Qiao was right. Zhou Yu was sitting up on the slab, grasping the cloth to his groin and rubbing his head, as if he was still trying to get a grip on reality.

"I'll go get Lord Sun Jian," Zhou Tai whispered before running out of the hut. Sun Ce paid no attention to the man and kept his eyes on Zhou Yu.

"You're alive," Sun Ce stated the obvious, trying to conceal his relief, but his mouth was turned up into a smile.

Zhou Yu rubbed his forehead and eyes, cringing as he moved, as his wound still stung badly, "Lord Sun Ce…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been impaled, to put it plainly," the young handsome man murmured, "I wish I had some clothes on, or something to prevent me from baring my entirety to that young girl…and to fight against the cold."

Looking around, Sun Ce found the patched blanket that the doctor usually put on Zhou Yu. Ce draped the blanket over the wounded man's shoulders. Zhou Yu clutched at it, "Thank you."

Sun Jian burst in through the doors, a broad smile on his face, "Zhou Yu!"

Abruptly, despite his wound, Zhou Yu stood up straight and at attention, "My lord."

"For god's sake Yu," Sun Jian groused, "You want that injury to reopen? Sit down."

"My lord, about the soldiers on horseback at the north gate. They aren't used to this cold weather my lord."

"How do you know that?" Zhou Tai asked, no longer nursing his broken nose.

"I just know," was Zhou Yu's reply, "If we wade everything out, they will leave Dong Zhuo's influence."

"That's what we've been doing, Zhou Yu," Sun Ce said quietly.

Zhou Yu looked confused, which was an odd occurrence, "How long was I out?"

"Four days," Sun Ce answered.

Now Zhou Yu looked worried, "But I—"

Sun Jian was having none of it, "You have nothing to worry about Zhou Yu. Just stay here and let the doctor look over you and then get some rest."

"My lord, I—"

"—will stay in here and worry about your injury. We have everything under control," Sun Jian rested his powerful hands on the man's shoulders and gently pushed him back down on the slab.

"You will remain here until I am satisfied with your recovery," Sun Jian ordered. "Come on Zhou Tai, we'll patch that nose up."

The two generals left, leaving Sun Ce and with Zhou Yu. The latter was curious, "What happened to Lord Zhou Tai?"

"Xiao Qiao punched him in the face," Sun Ce replied casually, a smile still upon his face.

"She did what now?" Zhou Yu wasn't sure he heard right.

"Zhou Tai scared her. Apparently she was already jumpy after you waking up."

Zhou Yu felt guilty for manhandling the girl, "I didn't mean to hurt her or scare her."

"Ahh, it's alright. She's a tough gal," Sun Ce dropped a hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder. The was the pause, until Sun Ce said words that he never though he'd say, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…" Sun Ce paused, trying to find the words, "Everything, I guess."

"Everything?"

"Did Xiao Qiao knock you one too, damaging you're ability to understand me, or do you really not remember? Yes! Everything! Saving my life…multiple times. For teaching me how NOT to fail in the battlefield and for helping me get a better grip on the strategic aspect of things. Now you are free to stand up and dance around while saying 'I told you so. I told you so!'" Sun Ce was blue in the face after spouting that tirade.

"I would never do that," Zhou Yu said. "You give me too much credit Sun Ce, of which I am flattered, but I seem to recall it was you who killed Lu Bu."

"It was an opportunistic shot. Set up by you."

Zhou Yu laughed. Actually laughed. It wasn't a hollow chuckle, it was an actual laugh. It caught Sun Ce off guard. He didn't think this guy was capable of such a thing.

"I just wanted to buy time for your escape. But you, foolish as you were, fought back."

Sun Ce, his pride damaged slightly, huffed, "Well, if you're done being a jackass, I'll just take my foolishness and go play elsewhere."

"Sun Ce. I have come back from the dead and the condemned. Let me have my moment before I ponder why I remain alive."

Sun Ce groaned inwardly. Here comes the bitter turn. This guy was just crotchety—no pun intended. Even grumpy ol' Lu Meng had a better outlook than this guy. Yet, if Sun Ce wasn't mistaken, Zhou Yu seemed to have aged in the mental sense since his near-death experience. Sun Ce's mother once told him of a tale of a man who had a light heart and lived for centuries before he welcomed death into his domain as an old friend. If that were true, Sun Ce would probably live for fucking ever while Zhou Yu would probably become an old man next week, shackled with his constricting outlook on life.

What a downer.

Sun Ce wasn't going to invite him over to parties that's for sure.

A/N: If you didn't catch the above messages I need some reviews so I know that my story is being read or if there are any suggestions. Please, don't make me beg. Don't forget to mention if you want this story to remain T or you would like to see it raised to M.


	12. Brothers, Lovers, and Others

All disclaimers apply.

Chapter 12: Brothers, Lovers, and Others

For the next week, Sun Jian's forces remained quiet and quick, striking when necessary. Truly like a tiger. Sun Ce kept on getting small victories, causing his father's pride to swell in regards to his son. Zhou Yu, on the other hand, could only watch. It relieved him to see the young warrior getting a better grasp on the ways of war, but remaining on the sidelines was not why he was dragged back to China. He wanted revenge…he wanted to taste war and fight, especially those mercenaries. Even so, his health wouldn't permit him for going beyond the medical hut.

Eventually, Dong Zhuo was forced to pull his forces back and they retreated from Guan Du. Sun Jian was glad that very few of his men died in this conflict and he could return to Jiang Dong with his men going safely to their wives and families.

The Palace at Jiang Dong settled in a very peaceful and joyful routine, the higher commanders enjoying themselves, by gorging on food and wine and satisfying their carnal needs with courtesans. Seriously, there was always someone walking in on another. It's not like there were orgies in the hallways, but if there was anyone in the palace not familiar with sex, they were now. Poor Lu Xun was mortified after walking in on Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and another lady from the local brothel. Lu Meng had to spend the next few days giving the boy some sort of psychotherapy. Sun Quan had to frequently hose his brother off some ladies, like spraying water at a dog that was humping someone's leg.

* * *

Sun Ce was in his father's office talking to Sun Jian. Sun Jian had given up berating his son about his conduct with the brothel women and courtesans. The boy always thought with his penis and not his brain. Needless to say, they were gossiping about Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao.

"I hear they're singing your praises, dad. Yeah, they're putting you up there with Qin Shi Huang.*"

His father was a little stunned, not with being compared with a great general from the past, but the fact that Sun Ce even said his name.

"'Qin Shi Huang'? You can't remember my name or yours for that matter, but 'Qin Shi Huang' rolls right off your tongue?"

Sun Ce laughed, "That's just the name I use to at the local opium dens."

An officer rushed in to the office, approaching to Sun Jian and bowed low, holding out a scroll, "A message for you, my lord."

Sun Jian read the scroll, his expression changing into a solemn one. "Thank you," he told the messenger and the soldier left the office.

"Sun Ce, can you get the Qiao sisters for me? And get Sun Quan while you're at it."

Sun Ce was taken aback by sullenness in his father's voice, but he didn't rebuke and did as he was told.

* * *

The reception hall of the palace was quiet except for the beautiful sounds of a Guquin**. The ladies of the court, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and Shang Xiang, and Sun Quan and Lu Su sat peacefully, listening the impressive mastery of Zhou Yu's musical talents. The man sat straight and still, his face stern, the only movement was in his lithe fingers. His eyes were closed, his ears attuned to the notes. For most of the figures in the room, they were merely impressed with the skill the man possessed, but the two Qiaos, who were well versed in the musical and performance arts, sensed there was something else in the tunes Zhou Yu played. There was frustration, turbulence, and anxiety as his fingers stroked the strings. Xiao Qiao, being the youngest, took the duty of serving tea to the others. Shang Xiang, who was sitting next to her brother, leaned back and smiled, "Oh god, I never thought music could make me so HOT."

Sun Quan just glared at her, "I am your brother, you know. What are we? Girlfriends?"

"I can't help it! Look at him. He's so…intense," her voice lowered into a husky tone and Sun Quan leaned away from his sister.

"Again, I am a guy."

Xiao Qiao bent down in front of the siblings, pouring tea and handing it to them.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang, you're fogging up the mirrors," she said quietly, giggling.

"Alright, young one, why don't you serve him some tea and we'll see if your loins stir."

Sun Quan covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Da Qiao's mouth hung open as if she were about to object to the challenge, but Xiao Qiao was always bold enough to take the challenge.

Slowly Xiao stood with the tea and walked towards Zhou Yu. She lowered herself on the floor and prepared the tea in front of him. The man kept on playing the Guquin with his eyes closed. He didn't regard the girl in any matter until she rested the cup before him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the girl.

Xiao Qiao was frozen to the spot, her eyes held by his intense gaze. She couldn't even if she tried to tear herself away from the man's stare. The music reflected his ice-cold stare. It was, in every sense of the word, tense and caused Xiao to shudder.

Shang Xiang saw what happened and found that she herself was rooted to her seat.

"I think I just came," she whispered breathlessly.

"Do I have to hose you down, too?" Sun Quan whispered back. He knew his sister had enough self-respect that he didn't have to worry about her sleeping around, but this was ridiculous.

Lu Su spoke up, snapping Xiao out of her trance, "Hoh, Zhou Yu, you should let the beautiful Qiaos dance to your music. They are graceful dancers. That much is known throughout the land."

Zhou Yu didn't respond, nor did he turn his gaze from the girl in front of her. It was evident that she was afraid. Xiao indeed felt like a prey being caught in the sights of a tiger, and if she would turn to leave, he would probably pounce on her.

"Lord Zhou Yu is very skilled in music, Lord Lu Su. We would have trouble keeping up with him," Da Qiao said. Her younger sister glanced at her, looking relieved. She had saved her.

Sun Ce entered the reception chamber and immediately was stuck with the tense air in the room. He knew, by the music playing, Zhou Yu was giving off that feeling.

"Hey," he shouted. Zhou Yu's upper lip twitched in a very brief snarl, as a string on the instrument snapped. The room was silent, as everyone stared at the two with bated breaths. The vibe was heavy.

Sun Ce wasn't really affected by such things, "I have come to retrieve the two Qiaos. My father wishes to see them. Sun Quan, he wants you too."

The sisters slowly rose from their seats and as quickly as they could without being rude, rushed over to Sun Ce. Sun Quan rose from his seat to be at his brother's side.

Before the men left with the girls, he had to say something, "Zhou Yu, you have the stick in your ass shoved up so high you're bringing everyone else down."

Sun Ce swiftly turned and left the chamber, before Zhou Yu could respond.

"What does Lord Sun Jian want with us, Lord Sun Ce?" one of the Qiao sisters asked. Sun Ce shrugged, "We'll soon find out."

"What about me?" Quan asked.

"I have no idea, " Ce responded as they entered Lord Sun Jian's office. Sun Jian's eyes softened when he saw the two girls.

"Qiaos please step forward," he beckoned.

The girls obeyed and approached their lord, falling to their knees.

"No don't. Stand please," Sun Jian insisted. The girls looked confused but rose to their feet.

"There is no easy way to say this girls," Sun Jian paused glancing at his two sons. He wondered if he should tell those two to leave. No, things had to be done quickly.

"Your father has taken ill."

The girls gasped. Sun Ce felt his own heart sink when he heard the news.

Sun Jian wasn't finished, "I am to take you home so you can see him."

He glanced up at Sun Ce, "Ce you're coming with."

Sun Ce blinked, "Ha-and-a-who-and-a-wha?"

"I want these girls transported safely. Since, I, myself, am obligated to see Xuan, I thought you and I could escort these ladies to their home."

Sun Ce, on any other day would argue with his father, but this was obviously a serious situation. These girls didn't want to deal with bickering families.

"And Sun Quan is coming too."

The youngest brother looked surprised and excited. His father rarely asked him along on important business. Sun Ce, however, could no longer keep it in. He burst into laughter.

"Quan?" Ce laughed. Sun Jian rolled his eyes; Quan blushed with embarrassment as Ce kept laughing.

"Quan on an adventure with us? I love you brother, but you are more of a homestead man, studying poetry. Not setting out in the vast country side."

Sun Quan's facial expression soured, but if he had something his brother did not, it was quick wit. Sun Quan shook his head and turned to leave, "Whenever I get together with my friends and ask whose brother is the craziest bitch, I always win."

Quan had left and maybe Sun Ce felt a little bad about outing Quan, but he was his little brother.

"I was going to have Zhou Yu accompany us…" Sun Jian explained. Xiao Qiao fidgeted a little as she heard the name. She couldn't get rid of those piercing golden eyes boring into her mind.

"—but he is not well enough to ride. So I thought to give Quan some ride time," Sun Jian turned his attention to the girls, "We have to leave soon. I will leave you some time to gather your thoughts and things before we collect you."

* * *

The next thing Sun Ce knew, he was upon his horse again marching beside a carriage that held the Qiaos. The trip was quiet…too quiet. It bothered him to no end.

"I don't know what you gals do in Costa-guada-mexi-rico…(I'm sorry I had to put that in.)…but we southerners tend to look at a positive outlook on life," Sun called into the carriage. Xiao Qiao, at least, managed a smile.

"Sun Ce-" his father warned from the front of the carriage.

"Oh come on. You said the old man still had some years in him-"

"Ce-"

"I mean worst case scenario, Qiao Xuan is six feet under or being burned at a pyre-"

"CE!" his father roared.

The Qiaos looked mortified.

"JEEZ! What is your problem!" Sun Quan yelled.

"WHAT!" Ce glared at his family, "I said 'worst case'."

There was an audible smack, as Sun Jian roughly brought his hand to his own forehead. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Eventually, they entered Qiao Xuan's mansion, greeted by a small group of solemn servants. Female maids immediately went about their way of attending to the sisters, but the sisters only thought about their father. The doctor appeared and greeted Sun Jian.

"How is Lord Xuan?" he asked the doctor. The doctor's eyes flicked over to the Qiao sisters and leaned in to whisper into Sun Jian's ear. Sun Jian nodded.

"He wishes to see you my lord," the doctor whispered. Sun Jian proceeded forward and the girls made to follow, but the doctor stopped them.

"My ladies, I think it would be best if you remain here."

Sun Ce stepped forward, "Let them see him. I'm sure it would bring him good spirits if he saw his lovely daughters."

Da Qiao turned her head towards the young man. She graced him with a smile. Probably the only smile she would be able to muster for the rest of the day, unless her fears weren't realized. Sun Ce winked at her

The doctor bowed and gestured with his hand towards Xuan's room.

Qiao Xuan was in bed, his skin sweaty, and he was coughing constantly. The poor man could barely open his eyes. The Taoist doctors had lit the room with herbal incense, but perhaps it was a little much as it stung Sun Ce's nostrils. A doctor was fanning the old man while another was feeling his pulse.

"Lord Xuan," the head doctor spoke quietly, "Lord Sun Jian and his sons are here."

"Sun Jian?" the man's voice was still strong but hoarse. He opened his eyes, "You doctors clear out for a moment."

They did as they were told and Qiao Xuan smiled through his beard, "My friend…"

"Xuan," Sun Jian approached the bedside and lean down, "We have brought your daughters."

"My daughters," Xuan's smile brightened and there was a glint in his eyes, "my precious jewels."

"We are here father," Da managed to speak, failing to hold back tears.

"Sun Jian," Xuan grabbed his friend's hand, "I want you to keep your promise you made to me."

"Xuan-"

"I know you don't like it but-," Xuan broke off into a coughing fit.

"Please!" the old man finally rasped. "I want to know that they will be in good hands before I die. Promise me. They deserve good men…"

Sun Jian could only nod, "I promise, Xuan."

Qiao Xuan smiled, his eyes shifting to his daughters, "My two greatest loves…"

Xuan's heavy breathing slowed, before coming to a full stop. Qiao Xuan died with a soft smile on his face.

Xiao Qiao buried her head into her sister's shoulder, crying, wetting her robe. Da herself wasn't holding back her tears. She stroked the back of her younger sister's head missing the comforting hand of Sun Quan on her shoulder.

Sun Ce, aside from being confused by Xuan's words, stood stiffly. Death seemed to surround these times, but he'd never have thought that it would reach such a peaceful household. Now, these two girls were all alone.

* * *

Sun Jian and his sons returned from the household of Qiao Xuan a day ago, and with them, they brought news of the old man's death. Zhou Yu didn't feel too affected by the man's death. He never knew him like others at the palace. Aside from the death of Qiao Xuan, Zhou Yu always felt the horrid twinge of bitterness. He frequently had shut himself in his room, doing his work, just to ignore the fact that others were training without him. The injury from Lu Bu healed, but not fully. It was going to be a while for the pain to go away. The doctor told him he couldn't eat solid foods, so he had to resort to tea, herbal medicine, or soup. Sun Ce had got some fish and ground up the meat into a sort of shake for him. Zhou Yu appreciated the idea, even if it wasn't very appetizing. Nightmares plagued his nights, images of long lost memories resurfacing, and, as a result, Zhou Yu wasn't getting as much sleep as he should. The thing that struck him the most was the fact he was so weak. The pain sapped much of his strength so Zhou Yu had trouble walking. He had to use a wooden cane to keep his weight up and move around. He felt so…useless. He was miserable.

God help the man who knocked on his door.

The servant bowed, "Lord Sun Jian wishes to see you in his office. It's urgent."

_Finally,_ he thought. He hoped it was a call to action. Or, at least, that Sun Jian found him useful again. He limped to Sun Jian's office as fast as he could, while keeping his composure. Once he entered the office, he knew something was wrong. Sun Ce was standing with his arm around a young woman, the older Qiao sister. The younger sat on the bench, looking uncommonly solemn and afraid. She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Zhou Yu took a glance at his surroundings. There were paintings of tigers and even a tiger pelt hanging on the wall. Zhou Yu hated tigers. Those blood-thirsty beasts had little morals to go by. It was only ironic that he now served the Tiger of Jiang Dong. He inhaled a breath trying to ignore the growling in his head. His mind was still playing tricks on him.

Sun Jian stood by his desk and he looked at Zhou Yu with a stone serious face.

Sun Ce, on the other hand, was surprised to see Zhou Yu doing so well. Even walking with the aid of a cane, Zhou Yu still stood straight and tall, as if nothing ailed him. Well, a half-healed injury would be the last thing on the man's mind once Sun Jian said what he had to say.

"Zhou Yu," Sun Jian said, "You are aware about Qiao Xuan's death."

"Yes, my lord," the young man responded stiffly.

Sun Jian gestured to the two girls, "These girls, his daughters, were his most prized treasures and, in his death, he entrusted them to me."

Sun Jian paused to gauge Zhou Yu's reaction. There were subtle hints in the man's face that he knew something was wrong, but otherwise, it was stony and hard set.

"Which is why I have to marry them off. The elder will be my son's wife."

"Hells yeah!" Sun Ce smiled down at the young woman, "Don't worry. We'll have fun, little miss."

It seemed that Sun Jian was uneasy about giving his friend's daughter to his rambunctious son. Da Qiao, however, didn't seem at all perturbed by Sun Ce's presence.

"The younger daughter…I leave in your charge."

From Sun Ce's view, there was a visible twitch in Zhou Yu's jaw muscle.

"Permission the speak freely, my lord. I do not foresee any good coming out of this."

"ZHOU YU," Sun Ce yelled, "You are a fifty-five-year-old man—"

That remark elicited a glare from both Zhou Yu and Sun Jian.

"—you should get married at some point. Xiao Qiao is a very lovely young lady."

"For once, Sun Ce is right," Sun Jian pulled out a brush and dipped it in ink. "I do not want to argue about this Zhou Yu. Just sign this contract so we can go about our day."

Zhou Yu wouldn't move; his brow was furrowed and he looked like he was trapped. Indeed he was trapped in a nuptial bond that he wanted no part of. The girl he was to be married to, he was sure, wanted nothing to do with him. She was probably afraid of him. Zhou Yu's personality wasn't exactly warm and cuddly, especially after the debacle at Guan Du.

Sun Ce was joking a moment ago, but it didn't seem fair for Zhou Yu or Xiao Qiao. He spoke softly, "Dad, come on, don't force them into this. If Zhou Yu doesn't want to get married, that's fine, and Xiao Qiao can marry someone she wants."

"I made a promise to Qiao Xuan," Sun Jian bit out. "I'm not only marrying them to fulfill that promise, but this marriage would be good for you."

"Dad what are you talking about?"

Sun Jian was already stressed with the death of his friend and the burden he had to carry, so his patience was wearing thin. He thrust a finger at Sun Ce, "'Cause YOU need to settle down and YOU…"

Sun Jian turned to Zhou Yu, who remained at attention. Sun Jian's shoulders slouched as he dropped his finger and his voice softened, "…you just need to live a little."

Sun Jian approached the young man with the brush in hand.

"Look, nothing has to come out of it," Sun Jian said in a low voice, "Consider it a contractual arrangement. After a year, if things don't work out, I'll annul it and then you both can get along with your lives."

Sun Jian sounded reasonable for a moment, but his tone took a dramatic turn and turned deadly, "But this _will _happen. Now _sign._"

He pressed the wooden end of the brush into Zhou Yu's chest, eyes holding his firmly, daring the strategist to refuse.

Zhou Yu gave a quick glance to the girl sitting on the bench, then to the newly formed couple staring on in anticipation. Zhou Yu swallowed what little pride he had left and took the brush and lumbered over to the desk with the contract where he signed his name.

Sun Ce could honestly say that seeing Zhou Yu, probably one of the strongest men he knew, strip away all dignity for Jiang Dong was a disgusting sight. It could even be called heartbreaking. Was his father insane? He probably single handedly ruined the life of a beautiful young woman, now his sister-in-law…oh god. His sister-in-law. Son. Of. A. Bitch.

That means that Zhou Yu would be…

_Oh screw me! He's now my brother-in-law?_

"Good boy," Sun Jian rumbled in a patronizing way, which probably made things worse for Zhou Yu.

How did Zhou Yu do it? If Sun Ce were him, he would be trying to kick Sun Jian's ass right about now. All that rage boiling inside couldn't be good.

"Sun Ce, I think a ceremony to celebrate your marriage is in order," Sun Jian told his son.

Sun Ce glanced down at Da, "Sure, I don't see why not."

He jerked his head towards his wife's sister, "Why not have them along too."

Da smiled at her sister, "Would you like that Xiao Qiao?"

Normally, given Xiao Qiao's nature, she would be all over it, but this whole situation she was dragged into caused her not be herself. Xiao glanced up at her husband-by-brush stroke. He was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her reply, but she couldn't tell if he would like to be a part of a ceremony or not. Given his attitude when he signed the contract, he was probably leaning towards avoiding such a festivity.

"N-no, it's alright," she replied tearing her gaze from Zhou Yu's.

Zhou Yu nodded his head in a bow, since actual bowing would be absolute killer on his injury, "My lords, ladies, excuse me."

Zhou Yu limped out of the office.

Sun Jian sighed, "Thank god I made it a contractual binding instead of a consummative one."

"I don't know what half those words meant," Sun Ce admitted.

"Meaning there is no sexual obligation," Sun Jian continued at Sun Ce's blank stare, "There is no need to have sex for this marriage to be binding."

"Oh!" Sun Ce's eyes widened and Da Qiao's cheeks flushed.

"Well," Sun Ce murmured glancing at the door that Zhou Yu just left through, "Thank god, indeed."

"Still," Sun Jian took his seat on top of his desk, folding up the contract, "It would make my life a lot easier if there were sex involved anyway. That way I wouldn't feel so much like a prick."

"Oh dad," Sun Ce said with the edge of sarcastic pity in his voice, "Don't sell yourself short. You already are a prick."

Sun Jian took that in stride and instead replied, "You can all leave now if you wish. Our job here is done."

* * *

A/N: * Qin Shi Huang- emperor of China; built the Great Wall of China. **Guquin-ancient chinese string instrument that is usually laid on a table or lap. I would also like to say, that yeah I am putting the obvious pairings together in a more believable set up. I will probably dabble in a little romance, but I am not a romantic person. I want this story to be mainly about Zhou Yu's and Sun Ce's friendship, so I don't know it I should go too much in depth because I'm afraid it will then be a SC/DQ/ZY/XQ story. For fans of those pairings, shoot me a review on how to develop their relationships. 'Cause literally, I have no idea. I decided to tone down Xiao Qiao a bit. I have only really seen her in DW6 but i've seen clips from previous installments and I don't think I can write that and not feel a little awkward. She'll be cheery eventually, I think.


	13. Little Women

All usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 13: Little Women

Word spread quickly that Sun Ce, the son of the Tiger of Jiang Dong, was getting married to one of the most beautiful girls in China. The bond surprised those who knew Sun Ce and delighted others. The entirety of Wu spent the next week celebrating their lord's engagement. Jiang Dong was alive with festivities in preparation for the marriage ceremony.

Sun Ce, however, had his mind on other things. He should be worried about his bride, but he was more worried about Zhou Yu. Sun Ce took pity on the man. The poor guy wasn't here a year before being lassoed into a marriage he did not want after narrowly surviving Lu Bu. Not only that, he felt bad for Da Qiao's younger sister. The girl was too full of life to be dragged into a loveless and cold relationship.

Sun Ce expressed his concerns with his father the day of his marriage ceremony. He was half dressed in his finest ceremonial robes, and so was Sun Quan. Quan, unlike his brother, fit his traditional magnificent garb very well. It was odd seeing Sun Ce in such nice clothing.

Sun Ce was sharing drinks with his father while ranting.

"There is a place in hell for you, you know," Sun Ce grunted.

Quan, in the far corner practicing his calligraphy, spoke up, "Are you afraid of marriage Sun Ce?"

"No," Sun Ce growled at his little brother.

Sun Jian took a swig of his wine, "Hopefully this marriage will sober the minds up a bit. You idiots run around here like it's Spring Break on Hui Ji. Just sex, sex, sex—"

"I'm not talking about me, Grandma. I'm talking about my wife's sister and the half-crippled strategist we keep around for emergencies. Who forces a guy to marry? What is this?"

"You mean besides incredibly awkward…?"

"Talk about hostel work environment for him. All because you're a douchebag."

Sun Jian rolled his eyes, "Douchebaggery not withstanding—"

Sun Ce was not getting through to his father as he had hoped. Sun Jian was adamant about the situation. Sun Ce threw the bottle of wine to the ground in frustration, causing the expensive ceramic to break into pieces.

"Still! Dad! Are you outta your mind?"

Sun Jian stared back at his son in disgust, "Wh—I must be-"

"Yeah!"

"-because it looks like you just destroyed my Early Han bar set!"

Sun Ce glared at his dad, "Your passive-aggressiveness is going to give someone a heart attack."

"And you do not need to concern yourself with Zhou Yu—the half-crippled strategist, as you see fit to call him. Worry about the fact that you are going to be married in a few hours, and I may delay it-"

"So you can win the Micromanage award by marrying off every other officer?"

"No, so Da Qiao can gather her wits before she marries a pompous five-year-old."

Quan snorted which, unfortunately, warranted his brother's wrath.

"Why are _you _laughing, little one? You have no standing in this. Just go sit in your corner and play with your blocks."

Sun Quan stood, grunting, a smile on his face, "Sure, at least I'm not the one getting married, bro."

Quan left through the door, chuckling the whole way.

Sun Jian sighed and moved in front of a mirror and began adjusting his own ceremonial robes, "Your brother is right, believe it or not. Zhou Yu can handle himself, no matter how sad the situation seems. Besides, I think you're just defending Zhou Yu because, subconsciously, you don't think you're ready to marry."

"What? Suddenly you're now Zuo Ci?"

Sun Jian turned from his image in the mirror to his son, "I wouldn't let my oldest son marry my friend's daughter if I thought any bad would come out of it. Now, I'm done arguing. Go finish getting dressed."

* * *

In a separate part of the castle, Da Qiao was getting ready, both physically and mentally, for her marriage to the courageous Lord Sun Ce. The butterflies that adorned her robes were also in her stomach. She always knew that she would become the wife of a high-ranking citizen and she willfully accepted that position, but now, she couldn't help the nervousness she was feeling.

Sun Ce. Handsome, strong, charismatic Sun Ce was to be her husband. When Lord Sun Jian told her and Sun Ce of the situation, she was appalled, but not surprised. Still, she trusted Lord Sun Jian and her father and wanted to make the best of the situation.

"Oh my god," her younger sister cried, as she pulled out a sash from a clothing chest, "What shade is this? Crack whore red?"

"It's fine Xiao," Da smiled at her sister. The young girl shrugged and wrapped the sash around Da's tiny waist.

"There are a lot people out there," Xiao said with a smile, helping her sister fix her outfit.

"Yes, there is," Da Qiao responded softly. "Are you sure you don't want to take the bonding ceremony with us."

Her sister's talented fingers stopped braiding Da's hair as her tone took a dramatic shift, "N-no. I'm fine."

"If you really want to Xiao, just ask Lord Zhou Yu. I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

Xiao's fear seemed to increase tenfold at the thought of talking to her new husband. That's right, Xiao Qiao was now married too. Da almost forgot about that. It just wasn't as apparent to everyone because there was no grandeur about the bond. Da really felt bad for her sister.

"Try not to worry about it Xiao," Da assured her sister, "Lord Zhou Yu is a good man, I'm sure."

"I-I couldn't, Da," the usually energetic girl murmured, fear creeping into her voice. To be afraid of your husband…It is an unsettling feeling.

Xiao finished with her sister's hair and stepped back to take a good look at the final result.

"Da, Lord Sun Ce's breath will be taken away with one look at you. There is no other beauty-"

"-besides you, sister," Da finished for her, giving a reassuring smile.

* * *

It was only a few hours before the ceremony would begin and Sun Ce found himself on the balcony of the palace, overlooking the courtyard where every citizen, young, old, rich, poor, gathered to see his wedding.

"Getting anxious," a familiar voice said. Sun Ce glanced over and saw Zhou Yu moving over to lean on the railing of the balcony.

"I don't know if anxious would be the word to describe it," Sun Ce replied with a smile, glad to see that Zhou Yu was out and about, "How is your wound?"

Zhou Yu managed to stand straight, with his cane, and, with a wry smile said, "Getting better, thankfully. Hopefully I will be able to move without this wretched thing in a few days. I can eat solid foods though."

Sun Ce chuckled.

Zhou Yu peered at the people gathering down in the courtyard.

"Today is the day the son of the Tiger gets married," he mused wistfully. "All of Jiang Dong is sure to rejoice at the prospect that you are showing signs of a responsible ruler."

Zhou Yu glanced over to see Sun Ce fidgeting with his hat and collar. Zhou Yu sighed and shook his head, "They will all be disappointed. Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it! I'm not used to being in such stiff clothing. And you're not one to talk, you're not even having a ceremony."

Of course, Sun Ce had to mention that, "Sun Ce, it's not…"

"It's not what, man? Practical?"

"Precisely," Zhou Yu said, "It would be best if this whole situation remains as platonic as possible. And after a year, she can marry a man she has feelings for."

"So you're just ignoring her? You're not making it practical, you're making it awkward and uncomfortable."

"Maybe," Zhou Yu admitted, "But for only a year, maybe less…if some ill were to befall me."

Sun Ce rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, don't hold your breath on that last one. So, are you going to be at the ceremony?"

"I'll be observing, yes. I am anxious to see if Da Qiao will be able to handle you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sun Ce pouted.

Zhou Yu smirked, "You aren't the most steady and monogamous person."

Sun Ce laughed sardonically, "Oh ho, meanwhile I see you totally eyebang my sister."

"I don't-"

Zhou Yu was interrupted by a high voice, "And boy did you 'bang' me hard."

Sun Ce rolled his eyes and cried, "Oh fuck—"

"What are you two newly weds doing up here?"

"Oh, look it's Bitch n' Dragon," growled at his younger sister.

"That's Lady Sun…"

"-she added desperately."

"Needless to say, brother, Zhou Yu is right," Sun Shang Xiang put her hands on her hips. "God knows if you will be able steady your addiction to women. Or if you will be a suitable husband for a suitable young lady."

There was a pause and Sun Ce smiled, "See how I let that go by? Look at me. I am a perfect gentleman."

* * *

The ceremony was on its way. Sun Ce and Da Qiao stood on the steps of the Palace of Jiang Dong, listening to Sun Jian as he chanted an old Taoist poetic ritual. The crowd was silent, listening to the man's loud roaring voice as he spoke the words.

Zhou Yu remained on the balcony, watching the festivities from a distance.

"Spectating, my lord?" Lu Xun asked, approaching his teacher.

"Yes," Zhou Yu murmured.

"I think it's a pleasant sight, but I wonder why now? Why a ceremony, when it could easily be done behind closed doors."

"It was initiated behind closed doors, Lu Xun. Aside from that, it is a beneficial move to have such a large ceremony."

"How so?"

Zhou Yu glanced over at the young man and inhaled, "It gives the people of Wu something to be happy about. Also, the prospect that a child could be produced from this union gives a sense of stability, even though Sun Ce is not really a stable person."

"So it's all about appearances," Lu Xun deduced, stroking his chin, pondering.

"Correct."

* * *

Sun Jian ended his chant and held out a gauntlet of wine and gave it to Da Qiao, "You may drink."

Da took a sip and handed it back to Sun Jian. Sun Jian, then gave it to his son, "You may drink. But for god's sake you don't need to drink it all."

Sun Ce smiled and rolled his eyes and took the gauntlet and drank a little. Once he was done, Sun Jian smiled broadly and took both of their hands and raised them for all to see, "Sun Ce, son of Sun Jian and Da Qiao, daughter of the late Qiao Xuan, have been bonded!"

The crowd roared in cheers. The peasants, who climbed trees, untied the knots in their hair and waved the cloths in the air. Couples kissed each other and others hugged, all singing praises of the Wu Kingdom.

Hours after the ceremony, Jiang Dong was still celebrating. Meanwhile, Sun Ce walked with his new bride in the garden…alone. Sun Ce kept his hands clasped behind his back and walked slowly with her.

"Da Qiao, were you nervous?"

The young woman nodded, with a shy smile, "It's not every day a girl marries an attractive lord."

Sun Ce laughed as his ego was stroked, "I too was nervous, especially when I had a devastatingly beautiful woman beside me."

Da Qiao's cheeks flushed, "You're embarrassing me, Lord Sun Ce."

"Call me Sun Ce, I'm not one who usually likes the protocol."

"Sun Ce…"

"I'm surprised Da Qiao, that you were so willing to do this. If I were in you're position I would fight it tooth and nail."

Da giggled and shrugged, "It is my duty as a woman, to marry and be a good wife and bear children if possible."

Sun Ce swallowed at the thought of kids. He wanted to have a little fun before it got to that. Though, he knew, at some point he would be obligated to have an heir. This marriage was just as temporary as Zhou Yu's and Xiao Qiao's. After a year, Da could leave the marriage and sex was not mandatory.

"I worry about my sister though."

Sun Ce nodded, "I understand. I could talk to Zhou Yu if it would please you. But it will be like talking to a brick wall. He's still…bitter about what happened to him at Guan Du. That passive-aggressive son-of-a-bitch..."

"He has a right to be angry, but my sister can be fragile despite her overzealous disposition."

* * *

Over the next few days, Sun Ce and Da Qiao got acquainted with each other in every way that did not involve sex. Ce made the claim that he could be a gentleman and he was about to prove it. He was refraining from seducing her not only to show everyone he had self-restraint, but also to help her ease into a more comfortable relationship with him. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao's marriage may have been a farce, but he was going to make the best of his union with Da.

However, inevitably, on the fourth night after the ceremony, Sun Ce's self-restraint flew out the window…

Gasping, he rolled off of her and lay flat on his back, a foolish smile on his face as he caught his breath, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Yes," Da breathed, "but I can't say I have much to compare it too."

Sun Ce turned his head to glance at her. He turned his head to stare back up at the ceiling, "So I'm a man whore. I've been called worse."

"I didn't mean it that way, Sun Ce," Da Qiao laughed pulling the covers up to cover herself, suddenly feeling modest.

"Ah, but you were thinking it," Sun Ce rested his hands on his chest.

"Rumors are rumors."

Sun Ce turned his head back to his new bride, "Are you still worried?"

"About what?"

The naked man shrugged, "Let's start with your sister and make our way to the fact that we just slept with each other."

The sigh she gave could've been construed as laughter, "I am worried about her. She's not used to sleeping alone. She's probably a little afraid."

"I know I said I would talk to Zhou Yu. I'm sorry for not doing that. I'll find time tomorrow."

"It's alright," Da nodded, but noticed that Sun Ce's gaze was blank and back to the ceiling.

"Sun Ce? Sun Ce!"

"Oh," Sun Ce blinked and snapped out of his trance, "I'm sorry. Given the position I'm in my mind just drifted to Zhou Yu."

Da's eyes widened in shock, "Er…thanks?"

"I wasn't thinking _that_ way, but I have seen the man naked before and boy do I feel bad for your sister."

"That's not making me feel any better-"

"Man, he has a unit my horse would be jealous of. _My_ horse. My prized stallion who has sired four war horses…"

"Dammit, Sun Ce!" Da laughed, throwing a pillow at Sun Ce, "I'd rather not think about that!"

"Then don't, because you're worried about nothing. Zhou Yu is not capable of having a relationship that is anything other than platonic. Now…" Sun Ce rolled on his side and began tickling her under the ribs.

"What are you? Five!" Da began giggling hysterically writhing as Sun Ce tickled her.

* * *

In a solitary room, Zhou Yu sat at his desk, drowning himself in his work. His eyes stared at maps, his inner mind drawing golden lines all over it, trying to formulate a full-proof plan. Sun Jian had sent a small force in Yuan Shao's territory to fight Dong Zhuo's forces. A large force was not needed, but an excellent strategy would be useful. He also was searching for possible moves that Dong Zhuo would do if he sought to make the mistake of invading Wu territory.

Not only that, but he was trying to come up with a new battle formation that would put the tower-shielded infantry into good use.

_The Camel Formation…_

It was a formation loosely based off foreign design. He started to develop it in the desert, watching…_them._ It needed perfecting and tweaking and it relied way too heavily on the athleticism and strength of the infantry.

A knock came at his door. Who needed him at this ungodly hour?

With a sigh, Zhou Yu rose from his seat, biting a cutting remark towards whoever dared interrupt him at this hour.

When he opened the door it was the last person he was expecting. A small woman was at his doorway, clutching her night robe tightly to her. Her eyes traveled up to meet his in a terrified gaze.

"I apologize, Lord Zhou Yu," Xiao Qiao said softly, "but I…"

She broke off, her mouth open as if she were about to say something. Zhou Yu remained patient, but the perpetual furrow in his brow was deepening.

"I cannot sleep alone," the girl finally finished. "I am used to falling asleep with my sister in the room, but she and Sun Ce are…"

She left the rest up to the imagination.

"I-I just thought maybe I could sleep here for just one night."

Zhou Yu's common sense told him that wasn't a good idea. He was busy and he wasn't used to having another sharing his quarters, unless he was on the battlefield. But he took one look at Xiao. It certainly didn't look like she had gotten any sleep for the last few days. He knew the feeling of not getting enough sleep and it certainly wasn't good for the health of such a small young woman.

Zhou Yu glanced back at the work on his table. He turned his gaze back, before nodding, "Alright."

He stepped aside, holding the door open, "Come in…"

The girl's face seemed to light up considerably and it was the brightest she looked since the day her father died.

"There's the bed," he said dispassionately as he pointed to the bed, "I have some work to do tonight so…"

"Oh, I promise to be quiet and go right to sleep. And I don't take much room-"

_I imagine so_, his mind thought as he took in her small frame.

"No," Zhou Yu stopped her, "I mean that I need to have the light on and there will be some noise."

"I don't mind, my lord," she responded before adding in a voice filled in desperation, "Thank you."

Zhou Yu grunted and gave a tight nod before going to his desk to work. He heard her slip in the bed, but she didn't make another sound. Trying not to get distracted, he resumed the process of formulating his formation. The multitasking of evaluating positions on maps and formulating strategies ate away at the night and his energy.

Finally, he put his tools down and stretched. He glanced back at his bed. From where he was, he could see the girl curled up on the far edge of his bed, leaving plenty of room for an extra body.

He approached his bed. Xiao Qiao was fast asleep, breathing softly, but she looked content, relieved even, to have finally gotten some sleep.

But this left a dilemma. He couldn't on good conscious crawl in bed with a vulnerable maiden. And he had seen what she did to Zhou Tai when she was unpleasantly surprised. No, he knew when she entered his room he would not sleep in his own bed that night.

With a sigh, he extinguished the light and left his room.

* * *

A/N: Hope the chapter was okay. I still have no idea where to go with this. PM me if you all have any ideas. Otherwise, review, please.


	14. The S Word

Anything you recognize isn't mine...as usual.

Chapter 14: The S-word

As early as it was in the morning, Sun Ce was up and about. While most of the palace was still asleep, he strode through the halls with a bounce in his step. Last night with Da was amazing to say the least. This marriage thing was so far amazing. Sun Ce began walking back to his room to check on his sleeping bride, but then he stopped in his tracks.

Zhou Yu was sitting in front of his room, fast asleep with his back was against his door, head slightly drooped, eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Sun Ce yelled and immediately Zhou Yu started awake, head snapping up and bumping into the door.

"Ah! What the-?" Zhou Yu started rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping out here?"

Groaning, Zhou Yu glared up at the young man, "I had a visitor last night."

Sun Ce's brow furrowed and turned his head towards the bedroom door. He opened the door, and peered inside. Sure enough, Xiao Qiao was lying curled up on the bed. Sun Ce pulled his head out and closed the door.

"No way man. Why are you out here? You should be in there pounding her senseless with that monster cock you have."

Zhou Yu sighed and fidgeted at the language used, "Does everything have to be sexual?"

"That's what wives are for man. It's free sex…oh, that's right I forgot. Prostitutes pay _you_ to have sex with them."

Sun Ce sat down next to him and handed him a cup, "Here drink this. It'll wake you up."

Zhou Yu sheepishly took the cup and downed it. He choked on the sour, thick liquid and began coughing, "Oh, sweet mother of-! What the- what was that?"

"It's warm goat milk. I told you it would wake you up."

"That was disgusting!"

Sun Ce chuckled, "Aww, relax. Anyway, I'm still interested in why you haven't tapped anything recently. It would certainly benefit your mood."

Sun Ce paused, thinking. Zhou Yu was not known to be a very sexual person, although that didn't stop some of the court women from gushing behind his back whispering to each other what they wanted him to do to them. Aside from that, Sun Ce never heard of him plowing a woman, courtesan or prostitute, even when every other man in the palace was waving their thing at anything that moved.

"Come to think of it…I don't think I have ever heard of you bedding a woman," Sun Ce's eyes widened, "Oh…my…god. YOU'RE A VIRGIN!"

Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed and glared at Ce quizzically, "Sun Ce, what is your point?"

"You've never had sex? How is that possible? Are you…are you…attracted to men?"

Zhou Yu rolled his eyes, "No, just because I am not as sexually charged as you seem to be does not automatically make me of the homosexual persuasion."

"It just makes you pathetic. You need to lose your virginity at some point. I remember my first time well. It was with a courtesan…her name was Mae. Boy, was she a delight and patient…or was it Ling?" Sun Ce returned from his digression with a shake of his head, "Any, it was magical. And there's nothing to it. It's in, it's out, followed by forty minutes of crying and then done…Mae Ling! That's who it was. Mae Ling. Gosh, I should probably write her something. I haven't heard from her in a while."

With a small smirk, Zhou Yu shook his head, "I'm leaving."

The handsome man stood and Sun Ce got up with him, "Alright, alright, I'll stop talking about it. Let's see if Cook made breakfast yet."

* * *

Sun Jian allowed one of his most trusted advisers, Lu Su, into his office, pleased to see the man well. Lu Su had traveled to the capital to be in conference with the Han. He did, however have a letter for his master, and judging by Lu Su's face it wasn't a happy letter.

"Good god, who died this time?" Sun Jian mumbled as he took the letter. His eyes scanned the letter. His jaw began to tighten and he slumped in his chair, rereading the letter.

With pursed lips, Sun Jian held up the letter, "What is this?"

"Lord Sun Jian, it is merely a concern about rumors."

"Rumors," Sun Jian scoffed, "I have never heard of such rumors nor do I find that there is proof to these rumors."

"I know," Lu Su nodded, "I believe it to be slander. It was brought to the attention of the Han by one of Liu Bei's strategists. They say they have been hearing things out west."

Sun Jian rolled his eyes and growled, "Self-righteous twit."

"It concerns me. The Han are fully aware of your tendency to recruit men with checkered pasts. Needless to say, they are beginning to doubt if they should affiliate with an army of murderers and thieves."

"They have never complained before. Why now?"

"I don't know much about him to know why the Shu or the Han want to delve into his short past. But this is a serious allegation."

Sun Jian shook his head, eyes falling on the letter, "I refuse to believe it. I wouldn't think he would be capable of such a thing."

Lu Su shrugged, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll talk to him. Give him a chance to defend himself against these claims. This is probably a bunch of bull crap."

* * *

The day lazily drifted into the afternoon, and the warriors at the palace were mostly spending the day off. Sun Ce went out horse riding with his younger brother and father. The girls however were eating lunch out in the main balcony. Sun Shang Xiang wanted to keep the conversation light as she did not want to hear any details from Da Qiao about what she does with her brother. Xiao Qiao on the other hand, seemed to be a little more well rested than she was during the last few days. Da thought that she had finally gotten used to sleeping alone.

"Xiao Qiao, you certainly look refreshed today."

"I am Lady Sun," the girl smiled before chewing on a rice bun.

"That's Shang Xiang. It's only Lady Sun when I'm bitchy."

"Ah," Da Qiao giggled.

A woman entered the balcony, her strides purposeful. She was an older woman, and was very attractive, with long dark hair and big breasts.

Shang Xiang greeted her, "Oh hey, Lian Shi, how's it going?"

"Just a sec…" the woman said. Even though she spoke softly, her pitch was comically high. She strode to the edge of the balcony and crawled over the railing, shouting to the entire city "SUN QUAN IS A DIRTY PIG AND I HOPE HE ROTS IN HEELLLL!"

The other three girls shared stunned glances, surprised at the outburst. Lian Shi crawled back under the railing and spoke nonchalantly, "Everything's great. How are you?"

The woman sat down at a nearby cushion and began filing her nails as if nothing happened.

"Er, Lian Shi? Something wrong with Sun Quan?" Shang Xiang asked cautiously.

"I can't believe him. Parading around with that Nanman slut of his. Oh I regret the day I laid boobs on that man."

Shang Xiang whispered to Da, "Lian Shi is usually Sun Quan's favorite…er…woman. He usually goes for the more…experienced…ladies."

"The woman can barely speak with a normal accent. She has a deep, manly voice and speaks like she has no tongue. I mean, sure she's tall, has bronze skin, and is slightly younger than me…"

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes at that.

"But it would take five of her boobs to fill one of mine…." the woman paused and sighed going back to her nail filing and saying in an unsarcastic and sweet voice, "…things are going great, how about you guys."

Shang Xiang didn't know how to answer, but she realized that the two Qiao sisters were clinging to her, almost as if they were afraid.

"Alright," Shang Xiang replied softly.

"Ladies," a fluid voice grabbed everyone's attention. Simultaneously, the women snapped their heads in Zhou Yu's direction, causing him to reel back a little. Even Lian Shi paused from her nail filing. For some reason, Zhou Yu felt outnumbered by the way the women gazed at him.

Clearing his throat, Zhou Yu asked his question, "A messenger came by with a letter for Lord Sun Jian It's from a general stationed up north…and I just realized talking about that detail would probably bore you girls to tears."

Zhou Yu held out the letter, "Do you know where he is?"

"He's with my brothers out on their horses," Shang Xiang answered, keeping her gaze on the man.

Zhou Yu bowed, "I see, thank you."

"Speaking of horses," Lian Shi spoke in a moderately husky voice, which was hard to achieve because of her naturally high voice. Her eyes traveled up and down Zhou Yu's frame like a predator, "You look like a fun place to ride."

Zhou Yu swallowed, while Sun Shang Xiang covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

"Tell me," Lian Shi continued, "how do you feel about nudity?"

Zhou Yu pulled his robe closed tighter, "I'm against it."

"Not yours, mine," Lian Shi ended with a smile and a cackle.

Sensing that Zhou Yu was now uncomfortable, Shang Xiang waved a hand at the older woman, "Don't mind her, she's had a bad day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zhou Yu replied to be polite, "Well, thank you for the information anyway. Good day."

He gave a nod that he explicitly directed towards ...his wife. Xiao Qiao paused for moment before returning a smile and nodding back, but there was no mention of the fact that she had slept in his room the night before. Zhou Yu turned to leave the balcony, the girls staring after him as he left.

Sun Shang Xiang grinned down at Xiao Qiao, "If you don't want him, girl, I'll gladly take him."

"I'll take him too," Lian Shi moaned reclining on the floor, "Over and over and over again."

* * *

Over the next week, Xiao Qiao didn't ask to sleep in Zhou Yu's room ever again, mostly out of respect for his privacy, but she also figured she should learn to grow up a little. That didn't stop her from skipping in the halls and playing in courtyard. Her sister was busy developing herself into more of a wife than a maiden. However, Da continued to watch over her sister, even giggling as one day Xiao dressed in more comfortable clothing and lapped jogging soldiers-in-training, much to the surprise of the soldiers. They were ogling her, that's for sure, and Zhou Tai rolled his eyes before berating them for letting a young girl beat them.

Xiao Qiao always liked to start her morning with a walk in the gardens, but lately she hated doing it alone. All that was with her was the flowers. She stopped near the pond spying a large man sitting on the bench. The man had a scary, fearsome face, with small scars littered across it. His hair was tightly pulled back and he had abnormally large arms and hands. But the man had a gentle smile on his face. Upon closer inspection, Xiao noticed that he held a duckling in the palm of his massive hand. The little duckling showed no fear as the man stroked the top of its head with his thick finger.

"Do you want to feed him?" Xiao asked as she slid next to the man. He looked shocked to see such a pretty woman dare sit near him.

"I do not have any for him or his siblings," the man's deep scratchy voice replied in remorse, motioning to a duck and her ducklings swimming in the small pond.

"Oh, well, here," Xiao Qiao pulled out a steam bun she was saving and plucked a chunk from it. She gave it to the man. Cautiously the man took what was offered and fed a small piece to the duckling. The man chuckled as the duckling pecked at the food.

The girl beside him was swinging her legs as she sat on the bench. He smiled as best as he could as held the duckling out. Amazed, the girl gladly took the duckling in both of her small hands. She began cooing to the duck as it chirped happily. With delicate fingers she began stroking the downy feathers.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you a Wu officer?" she asked.

The man nodded, "I am."

"I am Xiao Qiao," the girl introduced herself.

"Xiao Qiao…" the fearsome man murmured, "Such a pretty name."

Xiao Qiao gushed, "When did you get here?"

"Early this morning, my lady," was the man's reply.

"Oh," she cried in realization, "You must not have had breakfast then. Here."

She handed the rest of the steamed bun to the large man next to her, "I already had one earlier this morning."

Xiao Qiao bent down to let the duckling walk off her palms. She and the man watched with warm hearts as the small duckling joined the rest of its family in the pond.

"Do you like gardens, sir?"

"I do so very much. I prefer them than going to war."

"I wish everyone had the same sentiment as you," Xiao Qiao sighed ruefully. The corners of the man's mouth quirked up in a small smile. That certainly was true. Men who starved for war and push innocents like this girl into warfare were uncultured brutes. If only everyone met innocence like Xiao Qiao or that duckling…

"It was fun talking to you sir," Xiao Qiao stood, "Take care."

The young girl was off before the man could thank her.

* * *

"Zhou Yu, thank you for coming," Sun Jian greeted. "Please, have a seat."

Zhou Yu's jaw muscle clenched, he remembered the last time he was called to Sun Jian's office.

"With all do respect, sir, I'd rather remain standing."

Sun Jian stroked his beard, pulling out a letter. He held it out in front of him and read it again as he did so many times, then his eyes flicked to the man in front of his desk. Sun Jian was half tempted to dismiss Zhou Yu and forget everything.

"I want you to read this," he handed the letter to Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu's brow gave its usual furrow as he took the letter and, silently, he read it while Sun Jian waited. Finally, Zhou Yu's head snapped up, eyes widened in shock.

"My lord, what is this?"

Inhaling, Sun Jian eyed the officer. Zhou Yu looked surprised, shocked for sure, but he was more or less confused.

"You understand these are serious allegations. They are accusing you of murder."

"But sir…"

Sun Jian held his hand up, "This concerns the Han. These are only rumors but I find that rumors can sometimes be based in fact."

"Sire, I haven't been here for a year, how could I…" Zhou Yu wasn't sure of what to say. There were claims that he had murdered someone in cold-blood. His heart was beating fast. What was Sun Jian going to do?

Suddenly, Zhou Yu grew angry, "Why are you telling me this? Do you not trust me?"

"Trust, Zhou Yu! Of course I trust you. But face it boy, you can have a violent temper. But if I were honest, I don't give a rat's ass if you murdered an entire village, though I would prefer it if you hadn't. I have hired pirates and thieves and murderers without a second thought, because I firmly believe in redemption and second chances."

"BUT I don't want this to come back to bite me in the ass!" Sun Jian continued, "If there's something you want to give off your chest then do so. But I want the truth."

"Sir," Zhou Yu ground out through clenched teeth, "I have never done such an appalling thing to any human."

Even as he said that, the memory of the blue-eyed man falling from the cliff kept flashing in his head aggressively. Zhou Yu ran a hand over his face. He didn't murder anyone. Or did he? Why couldn't he remember that scene? He saw it as a memory, but he had no recollection of anything relating to a murder. Dammit, this accusation had him believing he did kill someone in cold blood.

"You are sure? Not even out of this country? Zhou Yu if there is a shadow from the past just tell me," Sun Jian paused noticing Zhou Yu's distress," Zhou Yu… what...happened,exactly…while you were in the desert?"

Zhou Yu's hand dropped from his face.

"A lot, my lord, a lot," Zhou Yu seemed distant, as if he were still regressed into his mind, "Who has made this accusation against me?"

"There are rumors roaming around, but it was brought to the Han's attention by a…Zhuge Liang, it seems. He's one of Liu Bei's young and upcoming strategists. Lu Su said there was no intended malice."

"The man makes his accusations based on false rumors, when he has never met me. He is both foolish and dangerous, if he were able to manipulate the Han like that."

Zhou Yu's eyes flicked up to his master's. Sun Jian nearly reeled back at the glowing intensity and anger. Zhou Yu shook with all the pent up frustration and anger, "Know this, my lord."

Sun Jian swallowed unnoticed.

"I swear to be bound, beaten, and burned for the sake this kingdom."

Zhou Yu's voice was passionate and uncomfortably dark causing Sun Jian fidget in his seat. Finally, the Tiger of Jiang Dong nodded and smiled, "I know Zhou Yu. I know."

Zhou Yu let out a shuddering breath, running a hand through his long loose hair.

"And," Sun Jian shrugged getting up from his seat and taking the letter from Zhou Yu, "I believe you."

Sun Jian shredded the letter.

* * *

Numbly Zhou Yu strode through the palace, not entirely believing what had just transpired. He was accused of an atrocity but he was relieved that Sun Jian had dismissed such an allegation. Still, he was shaken and numb to the core, as memories from his training resurfaced. He swore he would leave those memories where they belonged, but why were they flashing back into his mind so readily? He entered a small sitting area and didn't notice who was in as he turned to face the door as he closed it. Zhou Yu inhaled and turned.

He yelped and stumbled backwards bracing himself against the door, chest heaving.

He was face-to-face to a tiger cub, and it terrified him. Sun Ce was holding the small animal out.

"Jeez, Zhou Yu what's the problem?"

"Wh-what the hell is that?" Zhou Yu stammered.

"It's a tiger cub, man. Isn't he cute?" Sun Ce beamed as he tickled the animal behind the ears, earning a comforting purr, "I found this little guy in the forest. His mother must've been hunted down."

"But you do know they grow up to be savage animals right?"

"Relax, Master Zhou Yu," Sun Quan spoke from his seat next to Da Qiao, "We of Wu know how to tame these animals. Though I would agree that there are risks involved."

Sun Ce chuckled and placed the cub in Zhou Yu's hands.

"I'm not one for these…beasts," Zhou Yu said nervously as one of his worst fears was in his hands. This little thing, staring back at him with curious golden eyes, gave a pathetic roar as it gently raised a paw to playfully swipe at Zhou Yu's nose.

"I think he likes you, bud," Sun Ce said, sitting next to his wife, putting and arm around her shoulder. Zhou Yu scowled and held the tiger cub at arms length.

"He probably thinks I'm food."

Xiao Qiao stood from her seat, smiling, "Oh don't think of him as if he were mindless without feelings."

She approached her standoffish husband and took the tiger from his hands, "All he needs is a little affection."

She cradled the animal in her arms and the tiger began purring in content, eyes closing. "Come on, I'll see if you want some food."

Zhou Yu stared after her as she left for the kitchens. Sun Ce smirked and eyed Zhou Yu's reaction.

"Understand Lord Zhou Yu, my sister has an affinity for large animals. She once wanted to keep a wolf as a pet when she was little, " Da Qiao explained.

"Was she able to?"

Da Qiao laughed, "Heaven's no! Father knew it could be dangerous so he got us a domestic dog."

Groaning, Sun Quan got up, "Well, I better beg Lian Shi for some sort of forgiveness."

Sun Ce scoffed, "You brought this upon yourself. You just had to hang with that Nanman chick…"

"Says the kettle," Sun Quan growled back, "Her flirtations with Zhou Yu's got me scared. Not for me but for him."

"I am in the room…" Zhou Yu pointed out, shrugging.

"Anyway hopefully I can get back with my girlfriend."

Zhou Yu rubbed his brow, "Aren't you a little 'mature' to be referring to someone as your girlfriend?"

Without a break in his step as he left through the door, Sun Quan shot back, "At least I've had sex before, jackass."

"Boom!" Sun Ce laughed as Zhou Yu inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Why is everyone getting to me today?"

"Aw, relax. Keep your blood pressure down," Sun Ce playfully draped an arm over Zhou Yu's shoulder. "You'll have a heart attack before you're twenty-five, stone dead you'll be. What did Dad want with you anyway?"

"Oh it was…nothing," Zhou Yu said unconvincingly.

"Sure, it was…Holy Shit!"

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce jumped back when the scariest man entered the room. The guy had to have muscles all over his face and his mouth was downturned into a horrible frown.

"My god, you're a scary son-of-a-bitch," Sun Ce gasped.

The man just blinked and Lu Su popped up from behind the man, "Lord Sun Ce, this is General Ding Feng. He's the leading officer stationed up north."

"Ah, you're the one who requested the strategy map," Zhou Yu responded, recovering first.

"That's still the scariest face I have ever seen," Sun Ce murmured.

Xiao Qiao returned with the tiger. Her eyes brightened when she saw Ding Feng. She let the tiger on the ground and exclaimed, "Oh hey, how are you doing, mister?"

Ding Feng smiled revealing his uneven teeth, but his expression softened as bent down with his hands on his knees, greeting the girl in a playful manner, "I'm doing fine, my lady."

"Do you remember me from the garden?"

Ding Feng nodded, "I sure do."

"Wait," Zhou Yu interrupted, "You know him?"

"Uh huh," Xiao Qiao nodded, "I met him earlier this morning."

She turned back to her friend, "Did you like the steamed bun I gave you?"

"I certainly did," Ding Feng chuckled.

"Excuse me, Ding Feng," Lu Su whispered, "Sun Jian will see you now."

Ding Feng nodded and turned to pat the girl on the head with his oversized hands "I hope to see you again, Xiao Qiao."

The girl beamed, unperturbed at all by the man's fearsome appearance. The man left with Lu Su, leaving the others in the room silent for a moment.

Then, Sun Ce began laughing and slapped Zhou Yu on the shoulder, "Dude, I think Ding Feng got just got further with your wife than you."

"Thank you, Sun Ce!" Zhou Yu replied, annoyed.

* * *

A/N: Did you all see it? The title? The S-word? Take away the hyphen and it's Sword. Damn I'm clever. Anyway, I put in two new Wu characters that will be appearing in the next DW installment. Ding Feng is a scary mother fucker but according to his little bio, he likes pretty and peaceful things, and right now he's my new favorite character. The other is Lian Shi, Sun Quan's girl. And DAMN is she smoking. I don't know what she is like so I sort of modeled her after Karen from the _Will & Grace_ show. Any who, I hope all the sex-talk (the s-word i was referring to) doesn't offend you all too much. Those with weak constitutions probably don't read this anyway.

**I am practically begging for reviews or suggestions on chapters. So please do so.**


	15. Chains

Disclaimer: Any you recognize is not mine.

Chapter 15: Chains

Chained to a wall, Sun Ce found himself facing a barren courtyard. A man came into view with a black hood over his head, like an executioner. Sun Ce's expression was passive but intent as he eyed the man.

"Sun Ce, also known as Bofu, the son of Lord Sun Jian. Also the inheritor of much of the Southlands. So we have, how you put it? A good get," the man mocked and cleared his throat.

"You have information I want and this may sound tacky but," the man pulled out a small knife, "I have a way to get what I want out of you."

There was silence as Sun Ce glared, "What? You're little fingernail knife?"

"Flint knife-"

"Whatever," Sun Ce rolled his eyes, "Look why don't you pick a persona and stick with it?"

"Why you little-," the man growled.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" a voice roared.

"Now you've done it," the man groaned.

Sun Jian appeared from the side deck as the man removed the hood to reveal the face of Lu Meng. Sun Jian was not impressed.

"What is the point of these exercises-"

"Lu Meng's arousal," Sun Ce interjected.

"-if you don't take them seriously!" Sun Jian finished.

"How can I!" Sun Ce complained, "Between his lame acting and the fingernail knife—"

"Flint knife."

"Shut up. And another thing-"

Sun Jian glared, "What?"

"My nickname-"

Sun Jian sighed, "Was a random Southern name-."

"Random? It was your cat's name. Talk about eerie and pathetic."

"Exercise terminated!" Sun Jian yelled in exasperation.

"Huh, well that's lunch then," Sun Ce grinned at Lu Meng, but the older man didn't seem to be in a joking mood.

"Unsatisfactory performance," Sun Jian announced as he stalked off.

"What? Come on!" Sun Ce whined, "At worst it was a 'needs improvement.'"

Sun Ce's gaze flicked to Lu Meng, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Seriously, is this for your promotion or something?"

Lu Meng snarled, "Maybe I'll never get promoted-"

"And probably never will."

"-because my daddy's not the general."

"And maybe you just got you're face kicked off," Sun Ce snapped, swinging his foot up so it was inches from Lu Meng's face, "See that? That's my foot in your face. Smell the embarrassment-"

Lu Meng punched Sun Ce in the stomach before he could finish, and left the young man still chained to the wall.

Sun Ce was still reeling from the blow to the gut by Lu Meng when Zhou Yu stopped by, his bo staff cradled on his shoulder. He was back in a warrior's garb and smirking at the Wu heir.

"Another unsuccessful mission, right?" Zhou Yu mocked lightly.

"Ah, what do you know? You don't have a generation of warriors to manage," Sun Ce shrugged causing the chains to rattle. "Was it necessary to leave me chained because I made a little joke?"

"You were probably questioning the practice a little too much. You should trust your father," Zhou Yu approached the man, taking a look at the chains over his wrists. They were fake shackles with no lock, but the way Sun Ce's arms were chained made it impossible for him to unchain himself.

"How do you feel?" Zhou Yu asked.

"A little pissed off actually," Sun Ce replied briskly, "I case you haven't noticed, I am chained and I was just punched in the gut."

"You can take it the HR office," Zhou Yu suggested.

"HR?"

"Human Resources."

Sun Ce's eyes wandered around in confusion, "We have one of those?"

Zhou Yu nodded, "Yes, we do."

"This is a warrior's complex not a baker's guild."

"Or," Zhou Yu reached up and unchained the man, "you can just complain to your father which I know you enjoy way too much."

Sun Ce hung his head and sighed, rubbing his sore wrists, "I do. I do enjoy complaining to him."

* * *

And complain Sun Ce did. After lunch, he went straight to his father's office. Sun Jian just cocked his head in an annoyed manner, but Sun Ce's presence was not unexpected. Sun Ce did know that his dad's tolerance was at a short level today and something was up.

"What is it now Sun Ce? Another bully beat you up on the playground?"

"You tell me, Dad, because that's your specialty!" Sun Ce yelled back.

"My-…Get out," Sun Jian's eyes narrowed, pissed off.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Dad, I know you're up to something. For once I want the truth-"

"Yeah, and people in hell want ice water," Sun Jian muttered putting a scroll under his desk.

"What?"

"Nothing, now if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of a very huge deal," there was jingling behind the desk and Sun Ce heard things being locked and unlocked to an almost ridiculous degree. After Sun Jian was done he raised his eyes to his son, waiting for the young man to either leave or say something smart.

"Becoming a locksmith?" Sun Ce asked after a heavy pause.

Sun Jian shook his head, "Why are you still here? This doesn't concern you."

"That's classic you, dad, bury the secrets-"

"Oh for the love of-I'm selling Lujiang!"

"You what?" Sun Ce's eyes widened and he went slack-jawed.

"I got suckered into some Han pyramid scheme or whatever and most of my investments went down the drain so I have to do something make up for the losses. There, happy?"

It took a while for it all to sink in. Selling Lujiang? That was unheard of. But, after a long pause, Sun Ce could only manage to whimper, "No."

"It's the best option we have Sun Ce. I don't like it, I'm sure the governor doesn't like it…?

"Isn't that where Zhou Yu was born?"

"Sure," Sun Jian shrugged, not quite committed to the answer.

"And you're selling it?" Sun Ce exclaimed managed get some of his composure back, "Is that possible? A town is not like a prized horse, you can't just sell it!...Though judging the size of that man's cock I imagine the rest of the town would be very similar…"

"You and your penis envy…"

"That besides the point," Sun Ce interrupted his face red. "If you're selling it who are you selling it to?"

"Well, hellooo…" a snide, snobbish voice called from the doorway. Sun Ce turned around and there, leaning against Sun Jian's doorway, as if he owned the place, was Yuan Shao.

"Oh fuck…"

* * *

The rumor that Lujiang was being sold somehow spread quickly. Even as Sun Ce and Yuan Shao were confronting each other, Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang confronted Huang Gai in the gardens. If anyone knew anything about the transaction, chances were the Huang Gai knew.

"Huang Gai," Gan Ning called, "Is Sun Jian really selling Lujiang? Can he…can he really do that?"

"It's way too complicated for me to explain…especially to you two, but yes he technically can and all it's assets," Huang Gai explained, vaguely, scratching his beard.

"Meaning…?"

"Zhou Yu will be sold as well."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"Sold!"

Sun Ce got the even worse news. Zhou Yu was being served to Yuan Shao like a prized steed, "So…what are you gonna use him for? I warn you he's a virgin…"

"Humph!" Yuan Shao turned up his nose. "He's one of your best strategists. I assume that is why you are being so difficult."

Sun Ce turned to Sun Jian, "How many others have slave status?"

"Zhou Yu's no slave."

"No slave! You can't honestly believe that giving him to this…guy-," Sun Ce jerked his head towards the nobleman, "-for money is not the definition of slavery."

"Sun Ce! Look at my face," Sun Jian leaned over his desk pointing to his own face, "Do I look like I like doing this?"

Sun Ce didn't answer right away and Sun Jian remained that way, his face flat and stern, waiting for a response.

"Yes," Sun Ce answered directly.

"Wha-?"

"Yes I think you're thoroughly enjoying this," Sun Ce clarified his answer mostly to piss his dad off.

"Why would you think that!"

"Because, you are a sadistic bastard?" Sun Ce offered shrugging, "I don't know why you do half the shit you do!"

Yuan Shao just watched father and son bicker, slightly amused, but mostly uncomfortable seeing the two argue. These Tigers of Jian Dong were really a force to be reckoned with both on and off the battlefield. Yuan Shao shuddered when he thought of the atmosphere in the war room of this place.

* * *

In the end, despite Sun Ce's protests, and protests from other officers, Lujiang was given to Yuan Shao. Included in that deal was Zhou Yu. Everyone knew that Yuan Shao only wanted Lujiang for the Zhou family…especially the young strategist, and to have him in his employ. Everyone thought that maybe Sun Jian had gone insane selling him to the Yuan clan. It wasn't that the Wu couldn't do without him, but why give away a good thing when you had it?

Zhou Yu was packing up his things when Sun Ce entered his room. Sun Ce stared at the man for a while trying to get any hint at what Zhou Yu was feeling. Zhou Yu was considerably stoic and quiet about the whole thing. He didn't even seem to fight it.

"So you're really leaving," Sun Ce sighed.

"I have to," Zhou Yu sighed as he slung his sack of clothes over his shoulder, "I don't think I have a choice."

"So you're just going to go," Sun Ce responded roughly. Zhou Yu nodded and sighed.

"I'm done packing so…"

"What about Xiao Qiao?" Sun Ce asked.

"What about her?" Zhou Yu said coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"How does she feel about this?"

_Like I should know,_ Zhou Yu thought bitterly, "I don't know. It shouldn't affect her as much. She's staying here."

"She's-why?" Sun Ce asked, "She is your wife."

Zhou Yu shrugged, "Regardless, she is staying here with her sister."

"You aren't even going to try are you?"

Zhou Yu glared at Sun Ce. He was set to leave and he didn't have time to argue with the young man.

"I'm off," he said passing Sun Ce.

"Wait!"

Zhou Yu turned.

Sun Ce's shoulders slumped, "Just…just take care of yourself."

Zhou Yu nodded and turned to head down the hall but Sun Ce stopped him once again.

"AND try not be alone in a room with Yuan Shao."

* * *

A/N: This is a short lame chapter, I know. I am running out of chapter ideas, but I will update a soon as possible. The beginning scene though was inspired by an episode of _Archer_. Again review, even if this chapter sucks. Ideas at this point are always welcome.


	16. Thinkful Wishing

All usual disclaimers apply

Chapter 16: Thinkful Wishing

Although Zhou Yu was a quiet presence, he was sorely missed. There was no one Sun Ce, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong to pick on. Not only did they lose a key player in their web of military might, he had a personality that added to the diversity of Sun Jian's crew. Sun Jian tried to get everyone from his advisors to his generals to get over it and focus on the possibility of Dong Zhuo coming in for another attack.

Sun Jian called a meeting with his more senior generals and they surrounded the dining table, drinking wine and eating their meals.

Ding Feng arrived and took his seat next to Zhou Tai. The gentle giant remained quiet until Sun Jian called his name.

"Ding Feng, care to enlighten us on the situation."

"Yes, sir," Ding Feng stood and cleared his throat. "Our northern troops have been able to stave off Dong Zhuo for the most part. What remains though is He Fei compound. He Fei is close to our lines and we don't think it would be prudent to charge and overwhelm the place. It is, after all, property of the Yuan."

"So are you suggesting a small, infiltration force?" Lu Meng asked.

Ding Feng could only nod.

"What we need are a few well trained warriors to get in and what? Find their tea set and take it back?" Sun Jian sounded critical, his chin resting on the palm on his hand.

"Hua Xiong is currently taking residence there. Once he is either slain or captured the castle will be liberated," Ding Feng explained. "Discretion is needed because he will also have plans that will help us know Dong Zhuo's next move. If he realizes a threat he will most likely destroy them and there goes our golden opportunity."

Sun Jian sighed looking bored, but nodded, "Thank you, Ding Feng."

The large man respectfully took his seat.

"What do you all think?" Sun Jian addressed his generals. Everyone refused look him in the eye and remained quiet.

"Come on! Zhou Yu was not the entire brain of this army, you guys are smart."

Huang Gai nervously, and unnecessarily raised his hand.

"Yes Huang Gai."

"Why not send your sons down there?"

"Lord Sun Ce is a strong and capable and Lord Sun Quan is no pushover," Zhou Tai pointed out.

Sun Jian kept his lips pursed and pressed his fingers to his temple, thinking.

"How difficult would it be to infiltrate?"

Ding Feng stood, "Once inside the castle, there should be little problems. It's getting through the gates that makes it difficult."

"Do you at least have blueprints of the place?"

Ding Feng hung his said, "No sir…"

Sun Jian cocked his head looking displeased with the general.

"However," Ding Feng pulled out a scroll from within his uniform, "Lord Zhou Yu was kind enough to draw up these plans before he left."

Looking surprised, Sun Jian raised his head.

Huang Gai broke out in deep laughter, "Damn that boy!"

* * *

Da Qiao gripped her sister's shoulder, "Stay still while I finish this braid."

"Sorry," Xiao Qiao laughed, not realizing that she was moving so much. She was distracted by the butterflies fluttering in the garden.

"There," Da clapped her hands in satisfaction.

"Thank you," Xiao Qiao said. "I'm glad we're staying together."

Da Qiao's smile faded. Maybe Zhou Yu leaving without her wasn't bad. Zhou Yu would be so busy with the Yuans that more than likely Xiao would be left alone with not even her sister to talk to. Yet, she wanted her sister to find some sort of happiness with someone else.

"Lady Xiao Qiao," a maid approached them a wide smile on her face. She held a flower in one hand and a scroll in the other.

"A gentleman sent this for you."

Xiao's eyes lit up as the maid handed her the flower and scroll. She glanced back at her sister whose mouth was wide open in surprise.

"Well, read it." Da ushered her.

Xiao unfurled the scroll taking in the perfect penmanship.

_The sun's rays are long and gleaming;_

_As they stroke your beautiful face;_

_In all the heavens though;_

_You are the sun's sister;_

_Only you shine brighter than it;_

_The winds blow softly around you;_

_For they cannot blow harshly amongst such a person;_

_They love you because you bring happiness to cold fish and old stones;_

_You, the sun's sister, bring happiness to the world._

"Oh wow, that's not half bad," Da smiled noticing her sister's cheeks flush. The poem was fairly good, but it was striking because it seemed so personal. Most learned men wrote poetry for women just to impress them with their skills, but this short poem was direct and told how the author felt about the Xiao's personality, rather than flatter her about her looks.

"That was nice from the Lord," Da said, feeling at ease that Zhou Yu would send her such a lovely poem.

"Lord Ding Feng," Xiao Qiao said noting the signature on the bottom.

"Ding Feng?" Da's enthusiasm faded into horror, "He's…he's courting you?"

Xiao scoffed, "He's not courting me."

"Judging by the sound of that poem, he's obviously smitten with you," Da argued taking the scroll. "Does he not know you are a married woman?"

_A married woman?_ That's right. She was married. Suddenly, Xiao Qiao didn't feel so good. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What should I do?"

"Tell him your situation," Da answered immediately.

"But," Xiao was almost on the verge of tears. "It felt so nice to be thought of that way. I have never had…someone court me before."

Da patted Xiao on the shoulder, "It's only a year, Xiao. Only a year. But until then…"

"I know."

Xiao stood and moodily strode down the path. Da was worried about her. She hated to see her so heartbroken.

"What's the matter with her?" Sun Ce asked approaching his wife from behind and placing both hands on her shoulders. Da touched one of his hands affectionately.

"It's complicated, Sun Ce."

"Sure, I understand."

"It just isn't fair. Why were we so lucky?" She asked turning around in his arms.

"Because we're compatible," Sun Ce smiled. "Not only that but Zhou Yu is a very unlucky man. And, since Xiao is somehow connected to him, she is also unlucky."

Da leaned against his chest, "I'm thinking of sending her to him."

"Sending her to him? What is she? A box of biscuits?"

Da glared at him, "You know what I am talking about."

"Sending her to live with him. I would like to sit here and tell you everything wrong with that statement, but right now I have to go meet with my dad."

* * *

Sun Ce quickly found himself standing in front of his father; his sister, brother, and Lian Shi were with him.

"I have a mission for all of you," his father announced. "To put it plainly I want all of you to liberate He Fei castle."

"Let me guess," Quan said crossing his arms, "It's harder than it sounds."

Sun Jian nodded, "The castle belongs to one of the Yuan's close allies. So we would like to get it back without destroying the whole thing. So we need an infiltration type attack."

"You do know us, right?" Sun Ce sounded skeptical and gestured to everyone in the office, "We aren't necessarily the most subtle bunch in the world."

"No you are not, but I think you can handle this mission."

"I just feel like something's missing…" Sun Ce stroked his beard, "Oh yeah! My strategist."

Sun Jian sighed through his nose and rubbed his forehead.

"And for that manner, why is she here?" Sun Ce pointed a disapproving finger at Lian Shi, "I mean I highly doubt Quan will need a rub off while we're on this mission. What is she going to do? Attack the enemy with her comically huge breasts?"

"Oh yeah well…." Sun Quan tried to come back with a retort but came up empty, "Dammit! I had something for this."

"Try 'it's certainly better than your comically huge head,'" Lian Shi murmured.

"Dammit!"

"Any you do realize she is one of my bodyguards," Sun Shang Xiang told her eldest brother, sarcasm lining every word.

"I…did not," Sun Ce replied. "I honestly thought that the only reason we had her around was to piss off the impotent and to give Sun Quan a confidence boost."

"At least I'm not…" Sun Quan broke off looking to the side concerned, "Shit. Why can't I think of anything?"

His sister rubbed his arm, staring at him with pity, "It's just not your day today."

Sun Jian groaned inwardly. This may not be a good idea. His children could barely get along with each other in the house, just imagine what things were going to be like on the battlefield. Regardless, he pulled out the plans and laid them on the table.

"Before he left, Zhou Yu managed to make some clear cut plans that a nine-year-old could follow. If you follow them carefully, it should all be a piece of cake. Just try not to do anything stupid."

"I don't have to try Dad!" Sun Ce glared back taking the plans, but everyone was silent waiting to see if Sun Ce caught his slip of the tongue. After a few moments he realized his error.

"Shit, move!" Sun Ce shoved his brother out of the way as he stomped off.

They all heard the door slam close. Giving a sigh of annoyance, those who remained waited for more detailed instructions.

"Quan, keep close to your brother. Shang Xiang, you and Lian Shi will stay with Ding Feng and help him in any way possible."

"Got it," the daughter stood straight at attention and saluted her father.

* * *

That night, Sun Ce was in bed ready for sleep, his wife close to him. Only he couldn't sleep. He subconsciously knew that his wife was wide-awake.

"Hon?" Sun Ce grumbled.

"Yes, Sun Ce?" she responded trying to sound more preoccupied with sleep.

"Why are you awake?"

"I'm worried. Why do you have to go? Can't I go with you?"

Sun Ce chuckled, "No you cannot go with me. This is a quick mission. I'll be back before you know it."

"Of course you will," Da Qiao snuggled deeper into the covers. Sun Ce brought himself closer to her, rubbing her arm.

"Well, now that we're awake…" Sun Ce gave a suggested arch of his brow, "what say we…you know…"

Da smirked, "Yeah?"

"…go get some noodles."

Da playfully slapped him on the arm, "You can be such a dick!"

"I know. I have one down here too," Sun Ce lifted the covers and pointed underneath, "It's useful, and of considerable size in my opinion. I just pray you never see Zhou Yu naked."

She giggled, but ignored his quip and leaned up and kissed him. Sun Ce tried to deepen the kiss, bringing her closer to him. Suddenly, they felt a weight on the end of their bed. Still keeping his lips attached to hers, he opened his eyes, eyeing the small tiger cub that just climbed on the edge of his bed.

"Ah, yup, there he is," Sun Ce said in mild disappointment, almost as if this behavior was expected.

"Ce, sometimes that thing is just creepy."

"Aww, not you too!" Sun Ce whined, taking the cub to bring it closer to them, "Chin Shin is just so cute."

"I know," Da sighed, but she eyed the tiger cautiously, "You know, one day he's going to get too big for this bed."

Chin Shin gave a low, rumbling purr, and moved over Da and nestled next to her, near the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Huang Gai will have to take him, eventually," Sun Ce sounded disappointed and reached over and stroked Chin Shin between the ears. Sun Ce leaned down and captured Da's lips in his, attempting to finish what they had started.

"Wait," Da gently pushed him away.

"What?"

"Should we really do this? I mean, he's right there."

"So?"

"So? It's awkward."

"Da, he's sleeping and…hi…he's a tiger!"

"Regardless, Ce, I can't have sex with him right there."

Sun Ce groaned and rolled off of her, "Fine, but you owe me big when I get back."

* * *

A/N: AHA! A love triangle. Not really, but scary people need loving too. Please review.


	17. Having a Sibling Sucks

Chapter 17: Having a Sibling Sucks

"Hunh, that was easy."

"Told you," Sun Quan said as he reread the map that Zhou Yu had drawn up. They were behind the walls of He Fei and managed to get there fairly easily thanks to the plans drawn out.

"All we need to do is to find Hua Xiong and get out of here."

"We could go through the service entrance," Sun Quan suggested pointing to the exact spot on the map.

"And then what? Kill all servants we come across?"

"Well…no, but-"

"'Kay then, we'll climb that roof."

Sun Ce pointed the sloping pagoda rooftop above them that was just low enough for someone to climb up, if they used some else as a ladder. Sun Quan stared up at the roof, questioning the situation, before he felt himself get lifted upwards.

"Holy shit! What are you doing?"

Sun Ce had crawled between his brother's legs and hoisted him on his shoulders.

"Dammit! Shut up and climb the roof."

"Don't you think this is a little awkward?"

Sun Ce rolled his eyes and began losing his patience, "Look, just because you like to play piggy back with Lian Shi like this, does not make _this _situation awkward. Now hurry up, you're too fat."

Sun Quan reached over to the ledge of the pagoda roof, "I'm Chinese. It's impossible for us to get fat."

"Tell that to my back," Sun Ce grunted shifting his brother's weight on his shoulders. Sun Quan crawled over Sun Ce's head and hoisted himself up on the roof. Quan turned and lay on his belly, his hand stretched downward for Sun Ce. Ce jumped up and grabbed the hand. Sun Quan fought to bring his brother upward.

"Now who's fat?"

"Shut up. So I put on a few pounds. I just got married and I'm allowed to indulge."

Sun Quan tugged harder, while his brother tried to pull himself up. Eventually, they made it on the roof.

"So we both need to lay off the red bean paste," Sun Quan joked breathlessly. Sun Ce straightened and kept his gaze on the main building of the castle.

"Hua Xiong and the plans are probably in there."

Quan nodded, "Lead on."

Sun Ce and Sun Quan managed to crawl through a window and get inside the castle. They kept themselves to the side of the walls, thankful that there weren't many guards around. The snuck up through the hall, and cracked open the door.

"Is the coast clear?" Sun Quan asked, trying to peak over his brother's shoulder.

"I can't tell, because you are breathing in my ear," Sun Ce scolded. Quan glared at him and backed up.

"Nnn, I don't see anyone," Sun Ce answered, "Alright let's go."

He pushed the door open and he and Sun Quan rushed through, trying to make to the other side without being seen. The door on the other side was just beckoning them and so far it was safe. Until the doors burst open.

Ce and Quan stopped dead in their tracks as they came face-to-face with several guards.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Sun Ce grumbled.

"Did they know we were here the whole time?"

"Probably."

They both took the time to assess the situation. In front of them were seven heavily armored and armed guards, clearly not amused with either Ce's or Quan's presence.

"So I'll take the four on the right and you take the three on the left," Sun Ce whispered lifting his spear. Quan held his sword out, face sweating. He never had combat in a real battle setting, and, if he were honest with himself, he didn't think he could do it.

"Quan!" Ce tried to get his traumatized brother's attention, but the guards roared and charged after them. Sun Ce ignored his half of the guards and rushed to shield his little brother from the attackers. As Sun Ce pushed back the soldiers, all Quan could think of was the few times when he was child when Sun Ce stood up for him against some local bullies. It was very the same situation.

"Dammit, Quan!" Sun Ce was about to be overwhelmed. Suddenly a few of the guards' heads snapped back, arrows stuck in the middle of their foreheads.

Confused and amazed, Ce and Quan glanced behind them. Lian Shi stood there, a smirk on her face, and her crossbow resting on her hip, giving very much the air of a confident attitude.

"From now on, you both are my bitches," she said. Eyes wide, Quan and Ce snapped out of their trances and dispatched the rest of the guards.

Sun Ce laughed aloud, "Quan! Quan!"

Sun Quan didn't want to speak to his brother, especially after having Lian Shi save their asses.

"QUAN!"

"What!"

Sun Ce chuckled, "Oh my god, did you see what your girl just did?"

"I saw…"

"She totally just emasculated you."

"What about you Ce?" Quan glared at his brother, "She saved your ass too."

Ce just shrugged, a wide grin still on his lips, "Yeah, but she's not my girl and I'm used to having my ass saved."

Quan and Ce turned to their savior. Lian Shi didn't look amused and with a click, she pointed the crossbow at Sun Ce's groin. The young man backed away, stricken slightly with fear.

"Can we get moving? It's stuffy and hot in here," Lian Shi complained with a sigh.

"If you're hot—and also somewhat bitchy—drink some water."

Lian Shi cocked her heard in a menacing way, like she was seriously considering shooting Sun Ce in the groin. That wouldn't be practical, but she was still considering it.

"But we've got to find Hua Xiong," Ce finished, ignoring Lian Shi's threatening position and moving towards the doorway. Quan glanced between his brother and his girl and decided to stay close to Lian Shi, even as she followed Sun Ce.

Sun Ce had peaked behind another door and, with a nod, confirmed that Hua Xiong was on the other side. They charged through the door, catching Hua Xiong scrambling to stuff a few valuables in a pack. He was looking to escape.

"Not so fast Hua Xiong!" Ce yelled and the man stopped what he was doing staring at the three in horror, "Drop what you are doing and reach for—dammit I had something cool for this."

"What are you talking about?" Sun Quan asked unfortunately dragging everyone's attention away from their would-be captive.

"I had an awesome line set up for this moment. It wasn't 'reach for the sky'. That's too corny. It had something to do with long pointy things and skulls and-"

"Sun Ce-"

"Sticks were somewhere in the mix too-"

"Sun Ce-"

"I think I mentioned Lian Shi's breasts at some point-"

"SUN CE!"

"What!"

Sun Ce turned to see Hua Xiong climb through a window and escape. His stomach dropped. He would never hear the end of this. Sun Ce kept his gaze on the open window, where Hua Xiong escaped, not daring to look either his brother or Lian Shi in the eye.

Lian Shi stood and crossed her arms, glaring at the oldest Sun son. She cleared her throat once in a disapproving manner. She did it again and Sun Ce turned and yelled, "Try clearing your throat a jillion more times, Lian Shi. See if that helps!"

The woman did it once more.

"No? Nothing?" Sun Ce replied sarcastically, pretending to wait for a reply. "Well then let's go after him."

"He's long gone Sun Ce," Sun Quan said leaning over the window Hua Xiong just jumped out of. "What do we do now?"

"I would say, channeling Zhou Yu as my spirit guide."

"Can you say 'mancrush'?" Lian Shi murmured.

"Shut up," Sun Ce growled as he moved to the desk Hua Xiong was gathering things from. Then, quite suddenly, Sun Ce's heart lightened. Hua Xiong escaped with some of the important papers but not all of them. Here were maps and plans. A gold mine.

"Well, Ding Feng can rest easy tonight. Hua Xiong left in too much of a hurry," Sun Ce held up the plans.

Sun Quan heaved a sigh of relief. At least something went right today. Now he could go home. The battlefield may have an air of glory, but he realized it wasn't really for him yet. He wasn't ready, he was ashamed to say. Coming from a militaristic family and being the only who couldn't hold his own on the battlefield was a horrible feeling.

They managed to escape He Fei castle and noticed that Ding Feng had started the eradication process. Sun Ce, being himself, charged into battle and, with his sister and her attendant, charged back into the castle to fight Hua Xiong's remaining forces. That ended up being somewhat of a disaster. Sun Ce couldn't show restraint and nearly set a whole wing of the castle on fire.

Luckily, Ding Feng managed to pull them back before more damage was done, and then the general thanked them and sent them home.

* * *

After a few days at home, a representative of the Yuans visited Sun Jian. Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang waited out side, trying to listen in. All three jumped back when the representative, not looking too pleased, left the office. He gave all three of them a disapproving stare and straightened his robes, before turning up his nose at them and left.

Not a moment later, they heard Sun Jian's loud voice yell through his office, "Sun Ce!"

Sun Ce hunched his shoulders as the voice pierced his ears, but he entered the office anyway.

Sun Jian was standing, his hands on his desk and leaning over it, his face uncharacteristically red.

"That was the Yuan's representative…"

"Name dropper…" Sun Ce murmured with spite.

"And he's just as eager as I am to know why my children were terrorizing He Fei castle!"

"So I burned a few tapestries, broke a few ancestral urns! So I don't play by the rules, dad, but I get results!"

Sun Jian calmed down and pulled back, "Well, as long as you got Hua Xiong…"

"Ohh…about that…"

Outside, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang heard something expensive shatter.

Shang Xiang shrugged, "And this is why dad can't have nice things."

"Should we tell him about the plans we found?" Quan asked.

Shang Xiang shook her head, "Someone will bring it up eventually."

* * *

"Excuse me, Master Ding Feng."

Ding Feng turned from his process of watching the southland landscape and drinking tea. Xiao Qiao stood right next to him, half his size.

"Ma'am," he smiled, but he noticed she had some inner turmoil. She wasn't her usual cheerful self. "Is something the matter?"

The girl reached into the belt of her robes and pulled out the poem he had written her before he left for He Fei.

"You received my poem."

She nodded, "Yes and I…I love it very much, but I feel you may have the wrong idea…"

And here comes the rejection. Ding Feng knew this conversation very often. He was a fool to even think he had a chance with such a beautiful girl.

"I wish I could accept this poem, and your affections, but I couldn't on clear conscious let you do anything more without letting you know that…I am married."

Ding Feng's heart sank. Married, of course.

"I am currently married to Lord Zhou Yu."

Ding Feng dropped his cup of tea and it clattered on the floor. Oh shit. He had been making advances towards Zhou Yu's wife. Oh, his throat was going to be cut. But why hadn't he seen him with the girl? You'd think at least once they would be seen in each other's presence. And wasn't Zhou Yu now with the Yuans? Why wasn't she with him?

"I'm sorry, Lady Xiao Qiao. If I had known, I wouldn't have ever done such a thing to put you in such an awkward situation. I hope the dear Lord has not punished you for my oversight."

Xiao Qiao opened her mouth and shook her head, "No, sir, you misunderstand the nature of Lord Zhou Yu's relationship with me. Our marriage is…as of now…temporary. After a year, our marriage will be annulled."

She sounded hurt. Ding Feng thought for a moment that Zhou Yu had to be a moron not to stay with his girl and hold her and cherish her. Gods knew, he would treat her right, if she were his wife.

"This all doesn't mean we can't be friends," she smiled.

Ding Feng nodded and smiled.

"And after the marriage is annulled, totally call me," she grinned before skipping off.

* * *

Ding Feng saved Sun Ce by presenting the maps they had found. Sun Jian's mood took a full turn. Dong Zhuo would be so transparent now. Sun Jian had Lu Su begin to interpret the plans while the rest spent the next few days enjoying themselves.

The males did as they always did: try to assert their masculinity. One evening they built a makeshift platform and had friendly boxing matches. Sun Ce was up against Taishi Ci and as he stepped onto the platform, half naked like the rest of the contenders, he raised one of his wrapped hands in the air and pointed to the balcony where some of the women were observing. He was pointing specifically to Da Qiao.

"This is for my girl!" he announced. Da Qiao smiled and shook her head in bemusement.

Sun Ce turned to his opponent and raised his fists. Taishi Ci did the same and the match began.

Lu Xun stood on a separate part of the balcony, watching the fight. He wanted to participate. He had been practicing, but he knew he would be laughed at as soon as he climbed up the platform. Even so, he couldn't compete with the likes of Gan Ning or Zhou Tai.

"Left jab, followed by a right upper-cut…" a familiar voice behind him said and Sun Ce did exactly as predicted. Lu Xun turned and he felt as if his heart exploded. His mouth hung open. Zhou Yu stood there in his dark robes with his hands behind his back, staring down at the match with a smile on his face.

"Master Zhou Yu!" Lu Xun exclaimed with excitement, resisting the urge to hug his mentor.

"Have you been taking care of yourself, Lu Xun?"

"Yes sir, but what are you doing here? I thought Lord Sun Jian sold you."

Zhou Yu laughed at the word 'sold', "It's complicated."

"Will you be staying?"

"I'm back for good. I just arrived a few minutes ago."

Lu Xun beamed, "Everyone is sure to be happy."

"I don't know about that, but they will be surprised."

Lu Xun regarded his mentor once again, noticing a small smirk on his face as he watched Sun Ce and Taishi Ci fight. The older man turned to the younger, "I'm going to have some fun."

Zhou Yu left the balcony.

Sun Ce, down below, gave Taishi Ci a thundering body blow, followed by a strike to the head. Taishi Ci stumbled a little too far and fell off the platform. The crowd cheered and others who bet on Taishi Ci groaned. Sun Ce, his brow and lip bloody, raised his hands in victory greeting the crowd.

"Who's next!" Sun Ce shouted, "No one beats Sun Ce. Only Sun Ce beats…"

The crowd had gone quiet. Dead quiet and Sun Ce took notice.

"You wanna finish that sentence?"

That voice. Sun Ce slowly turned around and saw Zhou Yu on the platform without his shirt, his hands wrapped, ready for a boxing match. The man had a smirk on his face and Sun Ce couldn't help but smile.

"You came back you bastard. I ain't losing to you this time," Sun Ce grumbled before yelling and charging after the man. Zhou Yu took one step to the side and Sun Ce tumbled off the platform and crashed into the crowd. Zhou Yu sighed and peered down at him, "No 'cause only you beats you, buddy."

"You...dick..."

* * *

A/N: Alright, a little fun chapter. I thought that Sun Quan needed some loving. However I have seen some cutscenes from the new Dynasty game and I have this overwhelming fear that Sun Ce and Zhou Yu will only appear like twice and that's it. If any of you have proof that this is not the case let me know, because I don't want to by this game if Sun Ce or Zhou Yu rarely appear. I know it sounds so fan-rabid, but those are my favorite characters at the moment. (Though I wouldn't mind playing Ding Feng or any of the Jin). I am disappointed in the Shu. They must be desperate for good characters because they keep adding fictional ones to their team. (Guan Suo? Are you kidding me?)


	18. Episodic

Disclaimer: Yeah don't own this. But I do own a few characters that will be introduced in this chapter. This confusing and hard to write chapter. I recommend listening to Lisa Gerrard's "Vesper" on a loop while reading this chapter. It helps set the mood. You can find it on youtube like you can find anything else.

Chapter 18: Episodic

Zhou Yu's return was well received. Lu Su was thankful that the younger man took over the strategy duties. As to why he was returned was still a mystery. Lujiang was also returned to Sun Jian's jurisdiction. Zhou Yu was glad he was back too. The people the Yuans surrounded themselves with were not nearly as entertaining as this bunch of hooligans.

It was no surprise though that Sun Jian held a celebration where the men and women of the palace dressed in casual robes and drank and ate into the night. Confidence was high so were spirits. Only a few distanced themselves from the celebration.

"Sir, you should go down and join them. They wish to do all this for you," Lu Xun told his teacher, joining Zhou Yu on the balcony. The man had a cup of wine in his hand watching the mass of men and women laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Do the Sun's really need an excuse to have a celebration?"

"I suppose not, sir, but, as you say, they do heighten morale."

Zhou Yu nodded with a smile as he turned his attention back to courtyard. His smile faded when he saw a small dark mass of soldiers approach the gates.

"What the hell?"

"What is it, my lord?" Lu Xun asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing, just do me a favor. Got to my room and find a long mahogany box and bring it to me."

Lu Xun's mouth hung open gaping.

"Now!" Zhou Yu said firmly and Lu Xun scrambled away.

* * *

Down in the courtyard, everyone went silent as they eyed the mass of soldiers. Foreign soldiers. They wore dark clothing and turbans and cloths wrapped around their heads. They were led by three men. The man up in front was a really handsome man with a close shaven beard and long dark hair. He looked awfully familiar.

"What the hell is this?"

Sun Jian approached the handsome man on the horse. The man dismounted.

"Zhou Yi, what is this?"

"Promise me you will not interfere," Zhou Yi whispered in a stern voice, taking Sun Jian to the side as the two other horsemen kept proceeding into the courtyard.

Sun Jian was skeptical, "What's going on?"

A Chinese man wearing a purple turban dismounted and approached Zhou Yi's side, "Should we begin?"

"If you do not interfere, no one will get hurt," Zhou Yi assured his voice as dark as usual. Sun Jian's jaw clenched but he gave a subtle, uncertain nod. Zhou Yi jerked his head at the man in the purple turban, "Go Jia Xu."

Jia Xu nodded a smirk playing underneath his thin mustache.

The members of the Wu compound stared at the foreigners in wonderment. Zhou Tai, though knew who these soldiers were and he itched to draw his sword.

"These are those soldiers. The ones at Guan Du," he growled but Sun Jian raised his hand to silence him.

"I don't think they want a fight. Until I give the word, you wait."

Gan Ning took the appearance of these soldiers, especially foreign man who remained on the horse in front of the dark clad warriors. He had tan skin, wide eyes, short, dark curly hair with a golden band around the crown of his head and his cheeks and chin were covered in a thick dark curly beard.

"Jeez, these are some ugly mother-fuckers," Gan Ning whispered to Ling Tong upon seeing their strange appearance.

"What do they want?"

Sun Ce was silent, staring at these people with a mixture of confusion and horror. He spotted a few of them who had their forearms bare and noticed markings on the inner forearms. Those were familiar markings. He had seen those before.

Jia Xu waved his hand and several of the warriors roughly brought one of their own to the front. This man wore the same black turban but no cloth covered the lower half of his face. The man had a gold ring pierced on one of his nostrils and a thin patch of whiskers covered his chin to the corners of his mouth. The soldiers shoved him towards the crowd of Wu soldiers and members.

The man seemed mildly horrified as he slowly strode through the crowed, staring into the disapproving and confused faces of the Wu, looking for someone in particular. The Wu soldiers stepped away from the man, but kept their hardened gazes on the foreigner. The foreigner's gaze halted once he spotted Zhou Yu directly in front of him. A few black clad soldiers in the back followed the man with the piercing, their eyes on Zhou Yu, preparing for something.

Zhou Yu stared into the terrified foreigner's eyes. He recognized him. _Mustafa_. The man got closer and slowly Mustafa put his hands on Zhou Yu's shoulders.

"_Khoya (_Brother)" Mustafa whispered his eyes shiny with unshed tears. He leaned up and kissed Zhou Yu on the cheek. The kiss was a brotherly gesture, like a greeting, but it still confused the Chinese men. It was also a signal. Mustafa backed away looking terrified as soldiers surrounded Zhou Yu and grabbed him and forced him forward, forcing him to face the soldiers from the desert.

The Chinese man in the turban stepped in front of the leader of the foreign men. Zhou Yu recognized this man…

_Zhou Yu cradled himself against the wall listening to a brown-haired blue-eyed man argue with Jia Xu._

"_I never thought bringing him in this civilization was a good idea."_

"_You are just jealous another from your country has proven to be a great learner."_

_Jia Xu scoffed, "This boy is intelligent beyond his years, yes, but he wouldn't last a day on the battlefield. Look at him. He doesn't fit in."_

_The brown-haired man grinned and crossed his muscular arms over his chest, "Does the boy not have two eyes? Does he not have two feet or two legs? Does he not have two arms?"_

"_No, sir."_

"_Is any part of him disproportioned or malnourished?"_

"_No, sir."_

"_Then he can do anything he set his mind to."_

Zhou Yu glanced at the sword one of his captors had by his side. His had twitched, but as he turned his gaze towards the bearded leader he saw those familiar eyes. They weren't the same as the blue-eyed man from his memories, but they held the same feeling. They were brothers.

Zhou Yu felt a dull ache in his chest as guilt pressed in. Flashes of the blue-eyed man falling to his death penetrated his mind with each pulse of his guilt-ridden heart. Why was he feeling guilt? He had done nothing wrong to these foreigners.

Zhou Yu made a grab for the soldier's sword, but this warrior was superior than most and caught his wrist before he reached the hilt. The soldier roughly threw Zhou Yu to the ground and violently kicked him in the side. Zhou Yu coughed with the impact as the hard foot bruised his ribs and diaphragm. Some of the Wu started, but Sun Jian ordered them to stop. The soldiers who held him stepped over his body and began to circle in front of him.

Zhou Yu raised his head, giving shuddering breaths. A group of tigers prowled before him, circling him like prey. Zhou Yu inhaled and blinked, forcing the illusion to go away. The tigers turned back into the soldiers that were ready to attack Zhou Yu at the first sign of resistance.

"My lord!" Zhou Yu heard someone call. Lu Xun came running, a long object covered in cloth carried in his arms. The boy didn't break his stride as he threw the object towards him. The thing landed neatly in front of Zhou Yu and everyone eyed it in curiosity.

Zhou Yu got to his knees and picked up the object, removing the cloth. Brightness reached his eyes, as shiny and polished metal reflected into his eyes. His sword.

"_Zhou Yu," the blue-eyed man called. He walked in to the living room and kneeled on the rug on the floor where the man sat._

"_Yes, master."_

_The master spoke casually, with a kind smile on his face._

"_Are you ready for your test tomorrow?"_

"_I believe so," Zhou Yu answered with a nod of his head._

_The man scratched his beard, before reaching behind him. He pulled out a broad-edged scimitar._

"_Here, take this."_

_He placed the sword in Zhou Yu's hands. Zhou Yu was speechless as the treasured sword weighed down his hands._

"_But this," Zhou Yu whispered. "This is your Elder Sword. You got it when you became a commanding officer."_

_The master shrugged, "And my elder brother gave me another sword. I find it to be a burden of the mind to hang onto things of the past. That's yours now. Use it for your test."_

Zhou Yu stood with sword in hand, marveling at how…right it felt. The soldiers took that action as a threat and drew their own swords. Zhou Yu easily blocked the strikes of the first warrior. He moved with agility and fluidity that none had ever seen him move before. So it was true. His sword fighting was more his forte rather than the bo staff. The style was acrobatic and full of careful agility with swift strikes and if mimicked the style of these foreigners.

_He's a fucking animal!_ Sun Ce could only think as Zhou Yu fought back with intense aggressiveness. A warrior charged after him and Zhou Yu parried the attack. He quickly followed with three powerful punches to the man's stomach, chest, and face, each impact loud and thunderous. Surprisingly, the warrior bounced back and slashed at Zhou Yu with his sword. Zhou Yu blocked each strike, disarmed the man and pierced him in the side, blood spraying. The man fell to his knees, but remained alive.

Jia Xu yelled at the warriors in disgust. Mustafa kept his head down in shame.

"Do you even know this man?" Jia Xu hissed as he turned to Sun Jian and Zhou Yi, pointing at Zhou Yu, "As you can see, he would cut your throat as soon as look at you."

Zhou Yu glared at Jia Xu, "You keep quiet and leave me alone. Were you the one who spread those rumors about me being a murderer!"

"Rumors? Look at you! Look at what you have done! Off to kill your brethren again? You've already murdered a master! _Qatil! _(Murderer!)"

"What are you talking about?" Zhou Yu cried keeping his grip on the handle of his sword that was inside the warrior, "I have killed no one!"

"_Wait, you don't remember?"_ the wounded warrior groaned. "_Muallim Uzair…"_

Muallim Uzair, that name was familiar. That was the name of his teacher, his master.

The bearded leader of the soldiers finally spoke and he gave Zhou Yu a pitiable, saddened look, _"It was an accident, young Zhou Yu. An accident that killed Uzair…"_

Zhou Yu blinked as horrid memories flooded his brain, "But I…"

"How could have forgotten Zhou Yu? They may have forgiven you," Jia Xu shouted pointed to the group of desert warriors, "but it doesn't change the fact that you killed a beloved teacher. A man who let you into his home and under his tutelage-"

"_Khalas! _(Enough!)" Mustafa shot to his feet, all fear fleeing his face as he yelled at Jia Xu. Meanwhile, Zhou Yu removed his sword from the man's body and backed away.

"An accident…it was an accident…" Zhou Yu murmured as the memories overwhelmed him.

_It was raining on the rocky cliff and he was surrounded by three warriors dressed in white. Muallim Uzair stood with his sword at the ready, "Come on Zhou Yu. Prove to me that you learned something."_

_The three warriors in white charged after him and Zhou Yu blocked and dodged their attacks. Zhou Yu thrust the handle of his sword into the gut of one of the warriors and used the hunched figure to vault himself over towards Uzair._

_All he could remember was an intense swordfight. Uzair didn't seem to be having much trouble with Zhou Yu. He was, after all, the commander of the special forces. Uzair sliced Zhou Yu's shoulder and he reeled back stumbling. He lost his footing at the edge of the cliff and stumbled backwards. Uzair charged after him, grabbing his arm and propelling him to safety. The part of the lip of the edge crumbled underneath Uzair's foot._

_Zhou Yu looked up to see his master was slipping. Uzair flashed him a small, sad smile, before he fell. Zhou Yu scrambled to his feet and charged towards the ledge reaching for Muallim Uzair, but, almost like in slow-motion Uzair drifted downwards, his blue eyes staring up towards him. Zhou Yu watched his master, his kind mentor, fall to his death._

The leader stared down at Zhou Yu in pity, and for those who noticed, they would see that his eyes were misting over. The foreign soldiers stopped asserting an air of aggressiveness. Their eyes diverted from their victim and brother, in sadness and shame.

Zhou Yu felt something hit the back of his hand. He looked down to see a red drop on his hand. Blood. He stared up at the dark sky as it opened up, pouring blood. Zhou Yu dropped his sword and fell to his knees, his arms wide open, welcoming the rain.

Sun Ce wiped the rain from his face staring at Zhou Yu's broken form. No one could believe it. Zhou Yu had murdered someone so close to him, but it was like Zhou Yu had no recollection of it until now.

The leader, Uzair's older brother, blinked and murmured something and his soldiers turned to leave the compound. The soldiers gathered themselves and made their way to the gates. Mustafa rose to his feet and made his way to Sun Jian. The poor man couldn't look Sun Jian in the eye as he held out a shaky had. Sun Jian held out his own hand and the frightened soldier placed something in the palm of his hand. The man said something while Jia Xu translated reluctantly, "He says 'We own him one for this."

Sun Jian gave the young man a nod and Mustafa raced to join his fellow soldiers. Sun Jian turned to Zhou Yi, furious, "What the hell is going on?"

"Has my boy proven to be useful?"

"Yes."

"That is all they wished to see. Now, they shall go home. They are done fighting for Dong Zhuo," Zhou Yi sounded cold.

Sun Jian spun his friend around before he could leave, "You are a sadistic bastard."

Zhou Yi didn't look pleased, "I gave you a first class strategist and you have a team of heroic fighters. There are warlords who would kill to be in your shoes."

Sun Jian dropped his hand looking at a loss for words.

"He's your son…" Sun Jian whispered, stunned.

Zhou Yi mounted his horse and gave Sun Jian a scowl before giving Zhou Yu a spiteful glance, "He's no one's son."

Zhou Yi flicked his reigns and followed the soldiers out of the gates. Sun Jian glanced down at the object the foreign boy gave him. It was a gold coin. On one face was the profile of a bull's head. He flipped it over and on the other side was a profile of an animal with a feline body, wings and a human head with a long curly beard. His jaw clenching, he eyed his fallen strategist. Zhou Yu was on now on his hands and knees, his forehead pressed into the muddy ground.

Sun Jian turned to his shocked subjects and waved his hands, trying to tear their attention away from the broken man, "Everyone get back inside!"

Sun Ce called Zhou Yu's name and started towards him, but Sun Jian grabbed him, "Don't Sun Ce, leave him for now."

"But-"

Sun Jian shook his head.

Slowly, murmuring to themselves the partiers dispersed and went inside. Zhou Yu didn't seem to notice what was going on around him. He was barely aware of the rain hitting his back or the tears running down his cheeks. All he could think of was his memories that he had regressed into his mind. His past had resurfaced causing his heart to fill with piercing ache. He was horrified with himself.

He didn't know how long he was in the rain, nor did he know how long he was there alone. He was brought back to reality when he vaguely felt a presence of someone standing in front of him. He raised his head, swallowing his pride. It was a small figure, her hair and clothes damp from the rain. She approached him and knelt down in front of him.

She looked him in the eye and he tried to say something, anything, but words left him. The figure wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. Zhou Yu brought his shaking hands around her and buried his face into her shoulder, silently baring a portion of his soul.

* * *

Zhou Yu didn't remember when or how he got to his rooms, but before he knew it he was sitting on his floor and Xiao Qiao was preparing tea for him. He remained silent as she placed a cup of tea in his hand. While Xiao Qiao was pouring tea for herself, Zhou Yu stared into the untouched cup of tea held tightly in his hand. He couldn't bring himself to drink. He felt sick to his stomach.

Xiao Qiao silently took a sip of her own tea and regarded the older man in front of her. He was still, numb, the only movement was his slightly shaky hand that held the up of tea.

Xiao laid her own tea down, "Lord Zhou Yu…"

He didn't regard her; his mind was somewhere else. She reached over and gently pried the teacup from his hands and laid it on the floor. He looked down at her, but didn't say anything. She gave a subtle shake of her head and leaned up and embraced him tightly.

"Please tell me. What do you need?" she whispered into his ear. Zhou Yu swallowed but allowed her to continue to hold him, not caring how uncomfortable he usually would be in this situation. Xiao reached up and cupped his face, staring him in the eyes. He was keeping all his emotion in, but she could tell that he was probably hurting. A lot. Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned up and captured his lips in hers.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here we go. First of all, the title Episodic is a reference to a psychological phenomenon when the brain records memories of events and situations. Another thing, although this chapter would be confusing, please stay tuned for a full explanation. Another thing, Jia Xu... Yeah, pretty sure he's my new favorite Wei character. He's a good replacement for Sima Yi since he went to Jin. Jia Xu also was a wanderer and fought with Dong Zhuo for a while, so I thought associating him with "foreigners" was appropriate. And, omg the fanservice I put in... I'm kinda disgusted with myself but I figure I have to tie Xiao in somehow. Screw it, i'm putting XQ/ZY in the mix since I already technically have SC/DQ.


	19. Zhou Yu's Tale

All usual disclaimers apply. I apologize beforehand for the fanservice...

Chapter 19: Zhou Yu's Tale

When morning came, Xiao Qiao awoke, a little surprised that she was naked, until she remembered what happened last night. A small smile played on her lips, but she cringed a little as she rolled over caused by the soreness between her legs. The handsome man next to her was still asleep, snoring softly.

Xiao Qiao giggled lightly. She would never have guessed that Zhou Yu would be a snorer. Da often complained lightly about Sun Ce's obnoxious snoring habit, but Zhou Yu's snores weren't that annoying. It was more like heavy, steady, breathing. She also found the whole situation amusing. She was naked in bed with an equally naked man, bathing in afterglow. And, holy gods, Lord Zhou Yu was so handsome when he was asleep. She resisted the urge to caress his beautiful face, his lovely lips that were on her skin last night.

Xiao sighed softly and climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe. It was obvious as she glanced back at the man in bed that he was out like a light. Quietly she left the bedroom.

* * *

"Hey guys," Xiao Qiao greeted her sister and Sun Shang Xiang cheerfully as she skipped into the kitchens. The two other girls stared at her in confusion.

"You certainly are chipper this morning, Xiao Qiao," Shang Xiang said with a smirk.

Xiao Qiao didn't tear herself away from her task of gathering cups on a tea tray.

"Did something happen last night?" Da Qiao asked, secretly afraid of the answer, she knew that look all too well.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, they say a girl becomes more womanly when she lies with her man, and you certainly look…different. I can't explain it."

Xiao's cheeks flushed and she smiled but didn't answer.

Shang Xiang squealed, "Oh my god, you did didn't you! You did the dirty with Zhou Yu!"

Da on the other hand, didn't know whether to be happy or appalled. This was her little sister, and if Sun Ce described Zhou Yu's anatomy correctly…

She shuddered at the thought, even as Xiao smirked and nodded her confirmation.

"I'm surprised he managed, after what happened to him last night," Shang Xiang said, but she quickly changed the topic to something more interesting, "Sooo how was the handsome Zhou Yu?"

Xiao sighed, almost fawned at the thought, "I always thought he was a stick in the mud, but he's the exact opposite in the heat of the moment. He's so passionate, so…raw. Just oh…gods…yes."

The other girls stood wide-eyed, slack jawed as Xiao Qiao used colorful words to describe her first encounter.

"The man is talented in many things indeed."

Sun Shang Xiang could barely stand on her two legs and had to support herself on the counter while fanning herself, "My gods that is so hot…"

Da Qiao focused on her sister, "What is that on your neck?"

Xiao's hand flew to her neck over a red welt.

"Did he…is that a bite mark?" Shang Xiang asked.

"He bit you?" Da sounded aghast and shocked.

Xiao just grinned, "I guess he got a little enthusiastic. Now ladies, if you will excuse me."

The youngest girl picked up the tray with tea and left the kitchens leaving her sister and friend staring after her in shock. Shang Xiang, still reeling from her turn on murmured, "That lucky bitch."

* * *

Groaning, Zhou Yu awakened. He didn't want to wake up, but he felt he had no choice but to. Immediately he was struck with the fact that he was completely nude. That's right. Last night. He couldn't remember the exact details of his encounter with Xiao Qiao, but all he did know was that he wasn't particularly forgiving. He was certain that he would've lain with any woman who was with him after last night's ordeal. It was out of sheer luck that the woman who showed him the compassion he needed was his wife. He just needed a warm body to be there and one thing led to another and…

Gods, he was a selfish lover, even if it was technically his first time. Sure he knew about sex. He had seen harems and knew the mechanics of intercourse, but he was taught to throw away all earthly desires, including sex. He was taught that they were merely distractions from what could be gained. However, he was so emotionally numb last night that he ripped a page out of his personal credo. He felt guilty not only for ignoring his teachings of self-restraint, but also for what he did to the girl. As he thought before, he was selfish and just took her without any form of gentleness that she needed when her virginity was taken. He probably scarred her. She wasn't in his bed and she likely left as soon as he fell asleep. Dammit, he finished and rolled off of her like a brute, not checking if she was okay. He could practically hear Sun Ce give a sigh of relief that he had failed so miserably in the art of being a lover.

But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy his loss of restraint…

He pulled on his robe and sat down on his desk, letting his thoughts run silently through his mind. Intercourse wasn't something he thought as desirable or something one did for recreation. He always wondered why Sun Ce had such an affinity for such a thing and he chalked it up to proving his masculinity. No, for a long while, and this mostly why he avoided such activity, Zhou Yu thought that sex was only used for reproduction…

Oh boy. Well…he'd have to be more careful about that in the future. If there was a future of such activity.

Zhou Yu rubbed his forehead and sighed. Enough with the reminiscing, he had to focus on what was going to go on today. No doubt Sun Jian would call a meeting and if Zhou Yu were completely honest with himself, he wasn't ready. Already his mind was drifting to his past. A past he was so obsessed with leaving behind that he had forgotten some of the most influential people of his life. Muallim Uzair, his master, and Mustafa, quite possibly his first childhood friend. One of them was dead, and the other was used to betray Zhou Yu, in a word. Betrayal was too strong of a word for the situation. Mustafa was a strong warrior but he had the heart of a lamb.

Zhou Yu shook his head and began rubbing the brands on his forearms subconsciously. _Dammit, you can't drift into the past like that. You need to focus._

The door to his room opened quietly, but he had keen hearing and he turned. Xiao Qiao was backing into the room with a tray. She didn't seem to notice that he was awake, until she turned.

"Oh, Lord Zhou Yu! I didn't realize you were awake."

Zhou Yu inhaled deeply, his chest heaving, even as he arched an eyebrow. The girl laid the tray on the desk and knelt down beside him.

"I hope you don't mind but I made some morning tea," she sounded cheery. He smiled softly. Maybe last night wasn't completely traumatizing for her. Xiao didn't catch his smile because she was busy with her tea.

"You should try this," she grinned setting a cup in front of him, "I put a little bit of honey in it, to give it a warmer flavor."

"Honey?"

Xiao Qiao nodded excitedly, "I find it helps me get up for the day. Go on. Try it."

Zhou Yu turned to the cup and cautiously took a sip. The corners of his lips tilted up a little in a small approving smile.

"See? It also helps with colds too."

"I see," Zhou Yu murmured and took another sip his eyes shifted to her. He nearly dropped his cup when he saw a faded red mark on her neck.

"Did I bite you?" Oh god, he had marred her perfect skin? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Huh?" Xiao nearly completely forgot about the bite mark. Her hand touched the mark that was healing pretty fast, "Oh, this? It's not something to worry about. I didn't even notice it was there."

Xiao noticed when Zhou Yu brought his hand to his chin and turned his gaze out the window, that he had several things on his mind. She could only imagine. And to have him worry about a silly love bite on top of everything was not something she wanted.

Xiao got to her feet, "I hope you have a better day today."

She sounded so sincere, so compassionate, and he couldn't even muster the guts to wish her a good day back before she left the room. Zhou Yu took another sip of the tea she prepared.

Well, he learned two things about himself today. One, he liked sex and two, he liked honey in his tea.

* * *

The war council was somber. Everyone was in shock after what happened last night. The air around the table got heavier as Zhou Yu entered. No one dared to look him in the eye. He may not have realized it but the fact that they were avoiding him made things worse. He sat down next to Lu Meng, who pulled himself tightly as if he expected Zhou Yu to break right then and there. Sun Ce was the last to enter and Zhou Yu glanced at him as he sat down. Of all of them, he flashed a wide smile back. It was cheerful.

Sun Jian cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, "Alright let's begin. We know Dong Zhuo has his sights on Hu Lao Gate. But even with these plans Hu Lao is very hard to attack."

"We should probably try to intercept him," Lu Meng said. "Get him before he reaches Hu Lao Gate."

Sun Jian leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, "Yuan Shao has formed an alliance—or a coalition, as he puts it—with a few other forces, including members from Shu and Wei. They are making their attempts to stop him."

"Without Lu Bu, he doesn't have a strong commander to back him up," Taishi Ci observed, "So he should be easy pickings."

"Don't speak too quickly," Lu Meng warned. "Dong Zhuo still has a large enough force to break through the individual lines of Cao Cao's and Liu Bei's and Liu Bao's forces."

"He's right," Sun Jian grumbled, "Our best bet is to attack him at Hu Lao Gate anyway. But that still leaves the issue of our method of attack. Once there, Dong Zhuo will have very few blind spots."

"Still," Zhou Tai pounded his strong fist in his hand, "Now that those desert bastards are gone…"

Someone cleared his throat and immediately Zhou Tai silenced himself giving a furtive glance at Zhou Yu. The young man averted his eyes, subconsciously running his fingers over the markings on his forearms. The ones who have seen those markings were his brethren from the desert and Sun Ce. Maybe Xiao Qiao snuck a glance…anyway he shouldn't worry about those people anymore. They were gone. Back to the arid land. Good, China wasn't ready for that amount of precision and might. It already had enough trouble with Lu Bu and now he was gone. No. Some power should never exist in this land. Frequently, Zhou Yu had pondered if he was part of that forbidden power manufactured west of China. He mentally scoffed at himself. Power indeed. He could barely keep his wits intact in front of a tiger cub.

"Zhou Yu!" Sun Jian barked breaking the young man out of his reverie. He blinked and stared at his lord. He didn't seem angry, but his gaze was calculating, "You're input on Hu Lao gate?"

"Oh yes sir," Zhou Yu cleared his throat, "unfortunately I haven't found anything that could make this easier…I regret to say."

His voice was soft and it drifted and he turned his eyes to the top of the table, keeping his head down.

Sun Ce's eyes shifted between his father and Zhou Yu. He abruptly stood before anyone could say anything else, "Dad, may I suggest we take a break?"

Sun Jian was mildly surprised at his son's outburst but his gaze fell on Zhou Yu as he took a moment to consider. He nodded.

"Agreed, we'll resume this tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

Zhou Yu couldn't get out of the war room fast enough. He couldn't face anyone right now, but it wasn't that simple. He just had to get out of there and find a way to keep it together.

Out in the hall, after everyone had left, Sun Ce spoke to his father, his voice barely above a whisper, "Thanks for doing that dad."

"No problem, but I don't want to have to do it again. I need his brain, Sun Ce. He can figure something out but he has to keep it together."

"I know, I know, but consider what has happened to him. I don't know what happened last night but I'm sure I have never seen him that way before."

"Suppressing memories of a murder…or rather an accidental murder as it seems…I just never thought he would be involved in those things, but I should've known he was hiding something."

Sun Ce glanced up and down the hallway making sure no one was listening to their conversation before whispering to his father, "Look, let me talk to him."

Sun Jian crossed his arms and breathed through his nose, nodding his head, "Alright."

He stopped Sun Ce before he turned to leave, "Before you go, when you see him, I need you to give him this."

Sun Jian placed a gold coin in Sun Ce's hand.

"What is it?" the younger man asked staring at the object.

"It's a coin of some sort. One of those foreign boys gave it to me. Said that they 'owed him one.'"

"So it's a token," Sun Ce flipped the coin in his hand.

* * *

Sun Ce didn't immediately go to Zhou Yu. He had a plan and it involved liquor. Zhou Yu may have been a man on the straight and narrow in terms of principles, but liquor would loosen his tongue as it did with anybody. Besides, Sun Ce was determined to make it a private conversation. The man's entire past was revealed to everyone at the Jiang Dong compound, it was only right to let him to talk about it in private.

The sun had set and Sun Ce opened the cabinet full of liquor and took several vases of wine and two cups. He briskly made his way down the hall to Zhou Yu's room. No one had seen him all day, so he was mostly likely shut in his room. As he turned the corner to the hall, Da Qiao turned next to him.

"Hey, honey," Sun Ce greeted quickly, still keeping his focus down the hall, "Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"

"Lord Zhou Yu's," her reply was abrupt.

"What for?"

"I need to speak with him."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, girl, but I need to talk to him and I think it should be a private affair."

"Trust me, I just have a few words and then I will be off."

Sun Ce secretly wondered what his wife wanted with Zhou Yu, but shrugged it away as they reached his quarters. Da was the one who knocked and not a moment later, Zhou Yu opened the door.

Sun Ce didn't have time to greet him when his wife, his kind beautiful mature wife, punched Zhou Yu in his groin.

"That's for screwing my sister!" she shouted before walking away, fuming. Sun Ce's mouth was slack as he stared after his angry wife, ignoring the fact that Zhou Yu collapsed on the floor, clutching his crotch and groaning. In all consciousness Ce thought he should scold Da, but not after seeing what she did when she was angry.

"Oh my god," Ce said as he blinked ignoring Zhou Yu's agonized coughs. The poor man was rolling over, staving off the unbelievable pain.

"Oh shit," Sun Ce laughed, "She knocked you good. I am so sorry about that."

"It's okay," Zhou Yu spoke breathlessly, "I didn't want children anyway."

Sun Ce helped him up and held up the wine with a grin, "I know of a way to ease that pain."

Still slouched over, Zhou Yu shook his head, ready to reject Sun Ce's offer, but somewhere in his mind, probably affected by the fact that he just got punched in the balls by his sister-in-law, he thought that there was no point in resisting anymore. _Fuck it, anything is better than sitting here resting my testicles._

_

* * *

_They both found a nice spot outside in the corner of the compound near the forest to sit. Ce lit a small fire and poured some wine for both of them, still silently laughing at what his wife did to Zhou Yu. He shouldn't find the damaging of a man's grapes funny, because he knew full well that getting hit in the groin by anything hurt like hell.

"Jeesh, I know it hurts man, but, shit…you had sex with Xiao?" Sun Ce sounded astonished. "I knew you had the tools but I didn't know you had it in you."

Zhou Yu ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to talk about sex with Ce right now.

"How was it, man? Was she tight?"

Zhou Yu cringed at the language used, mostly because it caused his mind to bring up sensations that he may or may not have felt last night. He inhaled through his nose trying to shake the naughty thoughts away.

"Did she scream your name? Gods I love it when they do that."

"What? Scream my name?"

"No, my name-"

"But you said you liked it when they scream my name-"

"No I-"

"And who's they? Are we talking about just your wife?"

"Well I-"

"Or are you talking about multiple partners?"

"It's just a general term-"

"And why are girls you are having sex with screaming my name when they have never slept with me-"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Sun Ce yelled, having enough with Zhou Yu's mind screws, "Shut up before _I_ hit you in the balls!"

Zhou Yu managed a smile and laughed silently to himself. Well, he was relaxing at least, even if there was a period of silence. Zhou Yu downed a cup of wine and stared into the fire. Sun Ce did pretty much the same, waiting for the liquor to take affect.

"They're called Turks," Zhou Yu said out of the blue, not tearing his gaze from the fires. He knew what Sun Ce wanted with this get together.

Sun Ce looked up, "Hmm?"

"Those foreigners…they're called Turks," Zhou Yu clarified. "They were once a powerful civilization until invaders from a place called Rome took control of their land. Some of them work to resist Roman rule but they have been bled dry. That's why many Turks are now mercenaries. They need money to support their villages."

Zhou Yu rubbed his brow trying to calm himself as memories came back.

"My father…he…sent me to the outside world when I was five. He told my other family members that it was a 'learning opportunity'. He made some arrangements with the rulers and leaders of a tribe of Turks and I was sent there alone. I didn't know their language and few knew mine. The Turks had a few interpreters from China. Jia Xu, who you saw, was also studying under them, but I never really came into full contact with him."

"I see," Sun Ce stroked his chin, "But who was that guy on the horse?"

"The man on the horse was Mehmet Abu-Dallah. He's the leader of the tribe I was with. I never met him formally," Zhou Yu swallowed, "His younger brother was Uzair. We called him Muallim Uzair, because he was a teacher. He taught me everything I know about strategy and warfare, but that wasn't his primary interest. He was a philosopher, hence why everyone called him 'teacher'. He taught about life and principles and even frequently played music. But for me, since I was essentially an experiment, he taught me to be useful. From the get-go my only purpose was to develop into a tool that would be useful for my lord and that all my training wasn't a waste of the Turks' time."

"How can you treat a five-year-old like that? I mean you were only a kid," Sun Ce exclaimed. Yeah, Sun Ce was taught how to fight at a young age, but that wasn't all he did. He still remembered the days he would play-wrestle with his dad, hearing his father's mighty laughter, as Ce would climb his back trying to bring the old man down.

Zhou Yu scoffed, "It was a way of life for them. They trained boys…and even girls at an early age because the Romans could attack their village at any moment. Everyone had to be prepared. The training was intense, yes, but for some it didn't feel that way…"

"How do you mean?"

Zhou Yu's jaw clenched at the thought, "They were all one big family. They took care of each other. Even the toughest of trainers knew when to pull back. And Uzair…he took me into his home, gave me a bed and food and treated me more like a son than my own father did…"

Zhou Yu wiped his eyes even though he wasn't shedding any tears. He was close though.

"I had to finish the technical part of my training before I could become one of the elite warriors and fight alongside Uzair. He set up a test for me on a cliff by a canyon. Most of the tests were held there. I had to fight myself against a few warriors and Uzair for a half an hour. Some how, I nearly fell off the ridge and Uzair pulled me back to safety, but the ridge was weak and it crumbled beneath his feet and then…"

"He fell," Sun Ce finished. Zhou Yu nodded.

"I must've pushed the memory so far back that I could barely recall it. The last thing I remember was going after a little boy who drifted too far into the woods, chasing after a ball. I could hear a tiger growling as it attacked him. The tiger ran away but I had to bring the dead boy back to his parents. He was so bloody that it bled through the white sheet I placed over him. When I returned home, a man gave me a message from your father...and that's how I ended up here."

Sun Ce exhaled a breath as the story ended, "Wow."

Zhou Yu sniffed and poured himself another drink before downing it.

Sun Ce reached into his robes and pulled out the coin his father gave him. Glancing up at Zhou Yu, he noticed that not much of the weight lifted from Zhou Yu's shoulders. He still had his brow furrowed and a scowl on his face as he took another drink.

Ce drew closer to his companion and took one of Zhou Yu's wrists. Zhou Yu flinched as the man's fingers touched the brands, but Sun Ce placed something small in the palm of his hand.

"Here," he said, "My father told me to give this to you."

Zhou Yu glanced down at his palm. That gold coin…

"The Turk who gave it my dad said that they owe you one for what they did."

A small smile played on his lips. Mustafa…it was nice to know he still regarded him as a friend even after Muallim Uzair's death. Not just Mustafa…what was it Jia Xu said? The Turks had forgiven him.

'_I find it to be a burden of the mind to hang onto things of the past.'_

He could've laughed aloud at the thought, if it wouldn't freak Sun Ce out. Sun Ce rather, poured them both another glass of wine. He raised it, "Well, here's to Uzair."

Smiling, Zhou Yu raised his own cup in a toast, "To Muallim Uzair…"

They both threw back their drinks.

* * *

Some time later, Zhou Yu didn't know how much later since he was passed out, he woke up. It was still dark out and the empty vases of wine lay strewn about the area, the fire reduced to small glowing embers. Sun Ce was passed out next to him. Zhou Yu nudged the man…yeah, he was out like a light. Zhou Yu sat up, rubbing his aching head, but he paused. He heard a sound. It sounded like water running. He didn't know there was a river nearby. It was faint but Zhou Yu had keen hearing and it seemed to be coming from the within the forest by the compound. Where did this river flow? More importantly, where was it?

Zhou Yu got to his feet and ventured into the forest. The ground was mossy and it was hard to move without making some sort of noise, but he kept hearing on the water. Man, he could use a drink of something other than liquor right now. Note to self, never accept a drink offer from Sun Ce.

It seemed though, that the moon lit the way. He never tripped or stumbled and he was careful where he treaded. You never knew where snakes lie.

Finally, he reached the embankment. There it was, illuminated by the moonlight. The river was narrow and flowed calmly, like a gentle stream, but who knew how deep it was. Zhou Yu knelt by the embankment and cupped some water in his hands.

The river must be a part of the bigger one that cuts through Jiang Dong. He let his fingers graze the surface of the water feeling how cool it was.

In the middle of the river was a lone goose, swimming along, diving for fish. It seemed content on where it was, away from his group, and he didn't resist the water's flow, even if the flow was slow and smooth.

Suddenly, a huge monstrous creature shot out from under the water, grabbing the goose in its jaws before it could fly away. The bird's wings flapped wildly for a moment or two before it was suffocated as the creature's jaws clamped down on its neck.

Zhou Yu had stumbled backwards in shock, heart pounding from surprise and realization. There, not three feet away from him was a full-grown tiger, its prey limp in its mouth. The tiger lifted itself out of the water onto the embankment on the other side. It turned, its gaze glowing in the night as the eyes stared directly at Zhou Yu. He didn't breath or move, afraid to make a noise, and the tiger, thankfully, took no heed of him and disappeared into the trees.

Zhou Yu let out a breath and stood, thinking to run away. Yet, something stopped him. Was his phobia of tigers so bad that he couldn't stand the thought of living near one? Wu compound's pet tiger, Chin Shin, wreaked havoc on Zhou Yu's personal security, even if he never saw the animal. Just the knowledge that he could grow up to be…that… caused him to shudder.

Swallowing, Zhou Yu stepped into the river. It was cold and the water reached above his waist and he trudged across to the other side, in the direction of where the tiger left with the bird. Dammit, he had to get over this unreasonable paranoia. He snuck through the woods, careful not to make too much noise. He eventually caught up to the beast as it was dropping its prey in a clearing.

Zhou Yu hid behind a tree watching the tiger's every move. He pulled out a knife mainly used to open envelopes, but it could be used as a weapon. He was going to conquer his fears right now by stabbing it through the heart. Zhou Yu retreated back, getting ready to charge after the animal.

But he stopped…

Two small tiger cubs appeared out of the brush and rushed to their mother. The tigers meowed pitifully and dove into the carcass, feeding themselves thanks to the care of their mother.

The hand that held the knife dropped by his side. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill it and leave those two…alone. So, he grew a conscious. Zhou Yu dropped the knife, not particularly caring if it made too much noise. He stood there watching the family finish their meal peacefully. Now, these animals seemed…so innocent.

Before he knew it, the tiger mother settled down, her cubs curled between her two large front legs. She rested her head over them, shielding them from any sort of intruder. Quite suddenly, his heart rate slowed and his fear diminished. These…fearsome beasts were sleeping. Zhou Yu left the family alone.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he had no idea if his ordeal last night was a dream or not, but he was on his bed and he shot upright as realization hit him like a thousand arrows.

_The river…_

Zhou Yu scrambled out of bed and rummaged through the papers on his desk trying to find the maps. He took the maps and rushed down the hall.

Sun Jian, his hair terrible mess, yawned groggily, scratching his backside as he picked up a steamed breakfast bun off a plate Chef left out in the kitchens for people.

"It's the river!" Zhou Yu shouted as he barged in, waving maps.

Sun Jian's lips parted, unsure of what to say, he was so taken aback by Zhou Yu's outburst.

Zhou Yu cleared off a counter, and laid the maps down and took a charcoal stick from his robe pocket and began excitedly drawing rough lines through it. Meanwhile Gan Ning came in, yawning and scratching his crotch looking for something to drink.

"Here," Zhou Yu pointed on the map, "There's a river that flows right up to Hu Lao Gate's blind spot. If we utilize the river we can send a small surprise attack party through the water, behind Hu Lao Gate and then the party will take out the ballistas and then we are home free."

"Where did you get this idea from?" Sun Jian asked, eyes staring at the excited young man.

Zhou Yu held out the charcoal stick, motioning with it, "I…I saw a tiger swim in a river. It got near his prey before it fully sprang out, catching it."

"Using the river as camouflage…we just need someone to take the party."

"Gan Ning," Zhou Yu turned to the tired young man who jumped at the sound of his name, "Can you swim?"

"Uh, duh, I'm a pirate," Gan Ning replied.

"Does this plan increase our chances of defeating Dong Zhuo?" Sun Jian asked, now fully awake.

"My lord, if everything goes according to plan, it is guaranteed."

Sun Jian's mouth split into a wide grin, "It's good to have you back, Zhou Yu."

* * *

A/N: Blaaarrg! DW7 has been delayed. Pisses me off royally. But wait...I have good news. I am now drawing up a sequel to this. It'll be darker though. I would also like to mention, since someone asked me and I neglected to say this, but the language the Turks are speaking is Arabic. They probably spoke Persian or a variant of Turkish back then, but since I don't know either of those very well, I went with Arabic. Sorry. I tried to put in symbolism in here, but I will tell you, symbolism is hard to write while being subtle. That's why its so in your face. I'm sorry I hit Zhou Yu in the crotch and before I get Da Qiao fans after me for her being a little OOC, if a guy slept with my little sister I would do the same thing. PlZ Send Reviews.


	20. An Inconvenient Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Chapter 20: An Inconvenient Truth

Later in the day, while Sun Ce was still walking off a wicked hangover, he was sent to see his father in his office. He wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by his father now, but he would be yelled at anyway if he were late so he managed to stumble in there anyway.

Much to his surprise, Zhou Yu was standing before Sun Jian, looking a little better than he did yesterday. Even Sun Jian looked to be in a better mood after they reached a brick wall in devising a plan to attack Dong Zhuo.

"Dad, you just had to pick the moment I have a blazing headache to hold a meeting."

"Serves you right…" Sun Jian growled but still maintained a small smile.

"What do you want?" Sun Ce asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You remember me selling Lujiang to Yuan Shao?"

Ce rolled his eyes, "How can I forget? And he gave it back, though I still don't know how we managed that."

Zhou Yu, with the odd smile on his face, answered, "Some of my family can be very persuasive."

"Yuan Shao was never going to keep Lujiang, no matter how hard he wanted it," Sun Jian said softly. "I just needed to keep tabs on that man for a little while."

Sun Ce's eyes widened. What? This didn't make sense, "Wait, it was all a trap? All to get an agent to get inside Yuan Shao's head?"

Sun Ce turned to Zhou Yu, "And you knew all along, didn't you."

Zhou Yu didn't answer but Sun Ce knew the answer anyway, "Wha-? You-? Hunh-? Wait, and nobody bothered to tell me?"

Sun Jian cleared his throat, "This was just between Zhou Yu and I and apparently the entire city of Lujiang. I needed it to be kept secret so Zhou Yu's job would be easier."

"That still doesn't explain why Yuan Shao gave the city and Zhou Yu back."

"Zhou Yu's family has a high but subtle standing the imperial court, despite Zhou Yi's viscous pattern of exiling his sons to far away places. But what really got Yuan Shao's goat was Lujiang's peaceful refusal to cooperate with Shao's regents stationed there."

"Those clever bastards," Sun Ce said finding it beyond hilarious that a town could work together to bring the "great" Yuan Shao to his knees without a sword being drawn.

"But what about the money?" Sun Ce continued, "You told me you sold Luijiang to get pay off debt."

"Yuan Shao was so desperate to return Lujiang to us that he gave it back free of charge."

"Poor guy."

Sun Jian gave a hollow laugh, "Not so poor actually. Yuan Shao has his own ideas on what to do after Dong Zhuo has ceased terrorizing the land."

"He not only has plans that he withheld from us, but I have heard some conversations that may indicate that sometime in the future, he has his sites on some of Wu territory," the clinical tone of Zhou Yu returned.

"No shit? Do we have proof?"

Sun Jian shook his head, "No solid proof. That is why I am sending you two to infiltrate one of Yuan Shao's compounds and get any plans he has there. I want this done quietly, no setting things on fire or flirting with his courtesans."

Sun Ce reeled back a little, noticing that his father's penetrating gaze was right at him, "Why do you look at me when you say that?"

"Who should I be looking at?"

There was a pause as Zhou Yu and Sun Jian stared at Sun Ce before he sheepishly responded, "Me."

Sun Jian nodded, "Precisely, this also means that you both need to cooperate with each other. You two are brothers-in-laws. So you are technically family."

Zhou Yu flinched in mild astonishment and Sun Ce's brows drew together.

"I forgot about that," Zhou Yu said in a mild murmur.

"I don't know about you guys, but we are the most fucked up family I have ever seen. How's that for a welcoming, Zhou Yu?"

* * *

The next morning, Zhou Yu was up early, waiting for Sun Ce outside in the courtyard with their horses, yet he wasn't surprised that he was late. The man usually liked to sleep in. Finally, Sun Ce stepped down the steps, tying his cape around his neck, Da Qiao not far behind in her sleeping robes.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sun Ce said, "I had a little…business to take care of."

The man winked at Da Qiao who cocked her head and glared. Zhou Yu pretended he didn't hear him, "Hopefully we should be able to get there in a few days before nightfall."

Sun Ce grasped the reigns of his stallion.

"Be careful," Da Qiao said softly.

Sun Ce smiled, "Ahh, will do."

He leaned over and kissed his wife. Zhou Yu waited quietly, holding the reigns of his own horse. Once they broke apart, Zhou Yu sighed, "Are we set to go?"

Sun Ce grinned, "I am, but you're not." He nodded at something behind Zhou Yu.

Curious, Zhou Yu turned. There, dressed in her sleeping robes like her sister, was Xiao Qiao. She was holding her robe tightly around her, as it was cold this early in the morning, but she smiled and waved at Zhou Yu. The young man strode over to her. He was moderately surprised that she woke up so early. Regardless, he couldn't help but feel grateful.

"I just wanted to wish you luck."

It was obvious that wasn't all that she wanted to wish for. A safe return was also on her mind.

"Here," she said holding out a small flask, "It's my tea with honey, in case you get thirsty on the way. Mind you it won't be hot, but it's still good."

His mouth twitched to a small smile, "Thank you."

"C-come back safe, okay?"

Zhou Yu regarded the young woman. It felt strangely exhilarating to have someone care for his welfare. He reached over and brushed her brown bangs away from her forehead, "I'll be back in a week."

She nodded, but it was obvious she was still worried. He had an urge to whisper more reassurances but he wasn't used to this type of situation. Even as he turned back to join Sun Ce, he saw that Sun Ce was grinning like an idiot while Da Qiao was giving him what could be construed as a death stare. Zhou Yu quickly mounted his horse and Sun Ce soon followed suit. Sun Ce waved goodbye to his beloved wife and rode out of the gate. As Zhou Yu followed, he couldn't help but look back at the young woman who waved him off.

When he looked up, Zhou Yu noticed that Sun Ce was staring back at him with an odd expression of disappointment.

"What?"

"You're pathetic when it comes to goodbyes. A one night stand and she's still worried about you," Sun Ce said with a hollow chuckle.

"How else was I supposed to handle it? Did you think I was going to make love to her right there with you and your wife watching?" Zhou Yu retorted.

"Not…if you're not into that type of thing."

Zhou Yu withheld a chuckle. He had learned not to take anything Sun Ce said seriously.

* * *

They arrived at one of Yuan Shao's palaces just before nightfall on the second day of their travel. They were already tired, after spending two days bantering at each other. Yet, here they had to focus.

"So we crawl up the ledge and into the building," Sun Ce suggested.

Zhou Yu nodded, "A good point, but first-"

Unexpectedly, Zhou Yu rammed the end of his staff into Sun Ce's groin. The young heir doubled over and cried out, "Oh god!"

"That's retribution for your wife knocking me in the manhood."

"How's that my fault?" Sun Ce coughed, "Hostel work environment."

"Yeah? This feels real good to me."

"You know what I'll take the high road…and not JUST because I'm high. I'll just tell my dad not to expect any heirs and we'll just be on our way."

After an agonizing moment, Sun Ce straightened and gazed at the fortifications. The first wall was low. Easily climbable.

"Wow, they don't think much of security, do they?"

"Nope," Zhou Yu replied, "Trust me if you look like you're in an enough of a hurry you can get access to anywhere in the castle."

"I once got into Yuan Shao's wife's bedroom," Zhou Yu added with an innocent smile.

Sun Ce glared at him. Zhou Yu shrugged, "Nothing happened."

Sun Ce shifted in his position ready to head towards the wall but Zhou Yu interjected, "But she didn't see my presence as necessarily unwelcomed. My guess she hasn't had a man in her bedroom in a while."

"This is Yuan Shao we are talking about. Who is bi-curious at best," Sun Ce turned and stared at his comrade in bewilderment, "Two days hanging out with me and you are already taking after me."

"I know, I hate myself," Zhou Yu groaned. He glanced up at the wall and, with a nod, they both snuck to the wall and hoisted themselves over. They landed quietly and Zhou Yu took a quick glance around and spotted the silhouette of a guard standing underneath a window.

"That's our access point," Zhou Yu whispered.

Sun Ce glanced at the window, "That would be sweet if there wasn't a guard standing underneath."

"Cover me," Zhou Yu said suddenly. Sun Ce looked around and he barely caught Zhou Yu crouch and sneak into the shadows.

Controlling his breathing, Zhou Yu pressed himself against the wall, keeping his golden eyes on the guard who was probably half asleep. He inched closer and closer, hoping the man wouldn't take notice. Suddenly, he jumped out and grabbed the man, hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Zhou Yu wrapped his arm around the man's throat and lifted him, blocking his airways. The guard fell to the ground with a thud.

"Holy shit," Sun Ce whispered from his position, "That was totally ninja."

He snuck over, his eyes on the body, "Shouldn't we move him?"

Zhou Yu shook his head, "Just push against the wall and hide him in the shadows. These people won't find him until morning."

Sun Ce stood and looked up at the window. It was high, too high for them to jump and enter.

"Going through that window will lead us to the stables. We get past the stables and into the castle and we find the information."

"Alright," Sun Ce replied distantly. He glanced down and noticed Zhou Yu crouching below the window facing Sun Ce, his hands together forming a cup.

"W-wait. What are you doing?" Ce asked sounding cautious.

"Shh, what are you-what do you mean?" Zhou Yu replied, "I'm going to throw you up on the ledge, so I can-"

"-so you can crawl up my back."

Zhou Yu stared at him in bewilderment, "Well…yeah. It's the only way to get past the guards."

"It's the only way to get past the guards…while you get to rub your man junk on my back."

"Oh my god…" Zhou Yu rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Is that not the truth?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Sun Ce said in a strangely serious tone his face stern like stone. Zhou Yu leered at Ce, trying to break through the man's paper-thin walls.

"Yes."

Ce, oddly enough, retained his stony faced expression.

Zhou Yu sighed, "Do you want to lift me up?"

Ce's face cracked, "Now you're talking!"

They switched positions and Ce crouched below the window ready to lift Zhou Yu.

"Saddle up, big boy."

Zhou Yu ignored him and stepped on Sun Ce's open palms and Ce hoisted him up so Zhou Yu had a high enough jump to grab onto the ledge of the window. Zhou Yu grabbed onto the ledge and hung there, waiting for Sun Ce to use his body as a ladder to climb into the window.

Sun Ce jumped up and grabbed onto Zhou Yu and moved over his body, while making subtle groaning noises for good measure. Even though Sun Ce couldn't see his face, Zhou Yu was scowling.

"How much do you weigh?" Zhou Yu grumbled pulling himself up into the window.

"Shut up," Sun Ce groused. "You and my brother…so I put on a few pounds, big deal."

They were currently on the loft of the stables. The stables were dimly lit and horses lined the stalls. Cutting across the ceiling of the stables was a beam and below was a lowly man, casually patrolling the stables.

Zhou Yu jumped up and grabbed onto the beam and lifted himself so he wrapped his arms and legs around the beam and began shimmying along it.

"Wow," Sun Ce whispered, astonished, "What are doing in the field? You should be part of the special forces."

"Quiet. Just get on," Zhou Yu tried to speak as softly as he could, hoping not to alert whomever was walking around the stables. Sun Ce roughly managed to climb on the beam, shimmying along with Zhou Yu. Suddenly the man began walking back down the main isle between the stables. Zhou Yu paused and Sun Ce held his breath. He didn't like the fact that blood was rushing to his face.

Once the man reached right below them, Zhou Yu, with his legs still wrapped around the beam, reached down and grabbed the man's head, twisting it and snapping his neck.

"JEEZ!" Sun Ce yelled. "Did you really need to kill him?"

"What?" Zhou Yu asked as he lowered himself on the ground.

"The guy had the shitty job of patrolling the stables and you go and break his neck?"

Sun Ce lowered himself on the ground and watched as Zhou Yu dragged the corpse into a dark corner of the stables.

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

"And I'd say that guy is very sorry about now."

Zhou Yu pressed himself to the door of the stables, his keen hearing on the other side, "I think it's clear."

He opened the door only slightly to see what was happening on the other side. There was nothing, but across was the outside of the main castle, and up above was the upper level with a small balcony. He knew that Yuan Shao's office was on that upper level. The trick was getting there. There was a servant's entrance around the corner that led directly to the staircase.

"All clear," Zhou Yu whispered. "Follow me."

They snuck around the corner and found the door to the servant's entrance. Surprisingly, it was a fortified door, enameled with iron. Zhou Yu reached over and slowly turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"That's not good," Sun Ce whispered. "Let's just kick it in."

"No. You'll make a noise. We have to get this done quietly."

"That still leaves us no where."

Zhou Yu peaked back around the corner before turning to Sun Ce, "Wait here."

"Um, okay."

Zhou Yu ran around the corner and began leaping across the tiled panels and hung onto the base of the upper balcony. Meanwhile Sun Ce waited, twiddling his thumbs, remaining quiet, glancing around the area.

"Can you hurry up?" He whispered around the corner.

"I can't," Zhou Yu responded in an even lower whisper. "There's a guard right there. I can't believe he can't see me. I'm hanging right here. Uh, hellooo."

Sun Ce shrugged, "He probably thinks you are a bird."

"Come here!" Sun Ce heard Zhou Yu bite in an aggressive voice. Sun Ce stood, "Zhou Yu what are you doing?"

"You wanna see the scenery? Hunh?" He heard Zhou Yu gripe.

"Jeez, what's going on up there?"

"You love it, don't you! Tell me you love it!"

"Er-I-I love it," Sun Ce responded in a panic.

"Not you Sun Ce," Zhou Yu said laying the now unconscious guard onto the ground.

"Oh…"

Zhou Yu quietly ran down to the servant's entrance and unlocked it. Sun Ce had a bewildered look on his face, "What do you do to the people you kill?"

The skilled young man smirked and shook his head, "Follow me."

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce snuck back up some stairs to the upper floor and slinked along a small corridor. Ahead, there was an archway leading to another section of the building. Two guards stood, their backs facing them.

"You take the one on the right. I take the one on the left," Zhou Yu instructed in a whispered. Sun Ce nodded and they snuck along the shadows until they were directly behind the guards. Sun Ce glanced over at Zhou Yu who mouthed a count down, "On three. One, two, three."

Simultaneously, they both covered the guards' mouths and restrained them. Zhou Yu cleanly knocked his guard out, but it took a few attempts for Sun Ce to fully knock his guard out.

They resumed their sneak down the hallway. They stopped at a doorway.

"Yuan Shao's office," Zhou Yu whispered.

"Wow their security is atrocious," Sun Ce smiled shaking his head.

Zhou Yu cracked the door open and entered swiftly. Sun Ce followed, relieved to see Zhou Yu standing straight. All that crouching really hurt his back. Their gaze fell upon the desk, which was littered with letters and plans.

"I'll check the desk, you take a look around," Zhou Yu said rummaging through Yuan Shao's papers. His blood ran cold as Yuan Shao had papers not only relating to the attack at Hu Lao gate, but extensive maps and plans about regions of Wu and Jiang Dong. It was as he feared.

"Hey, Zhou Yu, look at this," Sun Ce came back holding a golden object in his hand. It was a golden seal with a dragon on top.

"Is that-? I think it is," Zhou Yu whispered. "That's the imperial seal."

"You're kidding," Sun Ce's eyes widened as he gazed at the seal. "What are the Yuans doing with it?"

"As I expected, the Yuans have an entirely different agenda on their minds."

"Expected? Did Dad 'sell' you to keep an eye on the Yuans?"

Zhou Yu nodded, gathering the maps and plans, "Let's get out of here quickly. We can leave through the window in the war room adjacent this room."

"Alright, quick and easy," Sun Ce seemed excited to get back and rushed over and opened the door. Unfortunately, three men stood in the war room and immediately drew their weapons, one stood in the back with a bow and arrow and began firing.

Sun Ce immediately fought one man, careful to stand in front of him so that the arrows wouldn't hit him. Sun Ce knocked the man in the jaw and stabbed him with his spear. He glanced over to see the other guard already dispatched. Zhou Yu remained crouching, dodging arrows as he made his way towards the archer. Zhou Yu stood and clawed the archer's face pushing him back. The archer stumbled backwards and hit his face on the corner of the table. The sound was wet and disgusting.

"Jeez, what the hell, Zhou Yu, that was brutal," Sun Ce shouted as he rushed over to the body.

"What? I just pushed him."

"Well, unless his brains chose that exact moment to bust out of his head, you might want to pull back a little."

They heard pounding on the door of Yuan's office as guards were likely trying to see what the commotion was all about.

"Shit," Sun Ce gasped staring back at the doors.

"Come on!" Zhou Yu yelled taking Sun Ce's wrist and they both jumped out of the window before they were caught.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a crappy chapter that sets up the future. I will probably only write one more chapter of this. Maybe two. But we are almost finished. However, I already have part of the sequel written and *sigh* I succumbed to the pressure. It's "unfortunately" going to be primarily a Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu story. I will even introduce Wei and Shu (so all you Shuists can take a look). Yes feel free to cheer. Your support is always welcomed.


	21. The Tiger Brothers

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing else.

Chapter 21: Tiger Brothers

After infiltrating Yuan Shao's castle, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce returned a few days later, late at night. Both were too tired to try to drink to their success, so Sun Ce immediately went to his bedroom to surprise Da Qiao, while Zhou Yu quietly returned to his rooms.

The next morning, Zhou Yu opened the door of his bedroom, a bowl of dumplings in his hand.

"Ughh," the man groaned as he looked down at the figure on the floor, "Hey Chin Shin…"

The tiger gave a low purr raising his head.

"You're not going to move, are you?" Zhou Yu cocked his head at the tiger and the animal didn't budge.

Zhou Yu glanced down at his beef-filled dumplings, "You want a dumpling, I suppose."

With a rumble, Chin Shin opened his mouth and his tongue rolled out and began panting. He smelled beef.

"Yeah, you want some," Zhou Yu groaned and placed a dumpling in front of the growing beast. He stepped over the tiger, shaking his head.

* * *

Sun Jian sat back in his seat, "So, tell me what we have."

Zhou Yu pulled out the plans and maps, "There is little doubt that after Dong Zhuo is dead, Yuan Shao will attempt to seize more control over the Han than he can handle."

"But what does that mean for us?" Huang Gai cried in a panic.

"The Yuans will try to take some of Wu territory."

"Filthy pig," Lu Meng growled.

"So do we attack him?" Taishi Ci asked, looking worried.

"No," Zhou Yu said abruptly, before directing his advice to Sun Jian, "I believe we should do one thing at a time. Our biggest threat right now is Dong Zhuo. Yuan Shao is also more concerned with Dong Zhuo. Let's not break our 'alliance' with him. Let him comfortably think we have no idea what he's up to."

Sun Jian nodded, "And after Dong Zhuo is dealt with, we will tear the Yuans apart if they ever set foot on Wu soil."

Sun Ce stood, shocking everyone. Ce was not one to talk with anything of value, but this time he stood tall, his hand inside his robes.

"Yuan Shao probably isn't just looking at us. Look," Sun Ce placed the seal on the table, revealing its golden glory.

"Holy mother of the mountains!" Huang Gai gasped, his bearded jaw dropping. "That's the imperial seal."

"Where did you find it?" Lu Meng asked, staring incredulously at the seal.

"In Yuan Shao's office."

"Do you know what this means?" Cheng Pu turned to his lord. "Whoever holds the seal is destined to rule the land."

Sun Jian, however, was not amused with the concept, "It is all just superstition. You can't possibly think the fate of the land lies in a golden seal used to send dockets on how many cows are owed to the paymaster."

Zhou Yu spoke, "Permission to speak, my lord."

Sun Jian silently nodded his head.

"Most of the warlords and people believe in the tale. It could be advantageous."

Sun Jian stroked his goatee, "You're right, as usual. I am impressed that you found this Sun Ce."

"Aw shucks," Sun Ce smiled and shifted his feet, casually waving his had. "You're making me blush."

"Well, that took ten minutes," Zhou Yu sighed, disappointed that Sun Ce's serious streak was over.

Sun Jian slapped the table, "Now onto Hu Lao Gate."

The meeting was long. Zhou Yu drew up plans for each of the units, emphasizing the surprise attack unit that would take care of the ballistas and open the gate. The air made it seem like this was the final battle. It probably was, hopefully. Anything to make the confidence of the warriors of Jiang Dong rise.

Plans and preparation filled the next week. Sun Jian was gathering most of his forces that would make the march to Hu Lao and have them practice and drill. Formations and plans were given to generals to study. Surprisingly, Sun Ce was studying his formations hard.

The night before they were set to march, Sun Ce sat in Zhou Yu's rooms, inspecting his maps and asking questions, while the strategist stood behind a screen and stripped and pulling on a cloth around his waist. He wanted to take a bath tonight, but he was more than willing to answer any questions Sun Ce had.

"I am a part of the secondary force right."

"Yes," Zhou Yu answered behind the screen. "Once the doors open you and Taishi Ci will follow to first unit and take out the defenses inside. Sun Jian and I will remain outside the gate to deal with Hua Xiong's forces."

"Hmmm," Sun Ce grumbled and stood not tearing his eyes from the notes in his hand. He wasn't listening as Zhou Yu expanded upon the plan, instead he walked out of the man's room, not noticing a figure enter right past him.

Zhou Yu, not realizing that Sun Ce left continued on with the discussion, "Dong Zhuo's escape route will be blocked off so he cannot escape, so this battle will probably be his end-"

Zhou Yu appeared out of the screen in nothing but a cloth wrapped around his waist and was a little shocked that Sun Ce wasn't there. Instead, in a thin silk robe, was Xiao Qiao.

"W-wait, wasn't Sun Ce here a moment ago?"

Xiao Qiao shrugged, "I hadn't seen him."

Zhou Yu looked confused and turned his bewildered gaze to the door, but he noticed Xiao Qiao moving. She reached to her waist and undid the belt of her robe, letting it fall. She was completely nude underneath.

Zhou Yu blinked and his eyes widened, speechless. He couldn't work his tongue to make a retort it was so unexpected. The young woman strode over to him and he swallowed, unable to move, even as she pressed the length of her body against his.

Zhou Yu never knew that Xiao Qiao could be so straightforward…wait, yeah, she was straightforward enough to pull this stunt. Still pressed against him, her tiny hand reached over and gently pulled Zhou Yu's waistcloth away, tossing it on the ground. Zhou Yu looked down on her, his face stern, his breath on her face and she tilted her head up, kissing him full on the lips…

* * *

Sun Ce, with a broad grin on his face, entered his bedroom. Da Qiao lay quietly on the bed, smiling as he came in. Sun Ce stripped off his robe and settled right next to her.

"Man, the last thing I want is to think of that bloody battle," he smiled and kissed Da's lips.

"I still don't know why you wont let me go along with you."

Sun Ce rolled his eyes and flopped himself back on the bed, "Not this discussion again."

"You're adamant, aren't you," Da Qiao responded, disappointed.

Sun Ce nodded, "Maybe some other time, but not this battle."

"Hrm," Da smiled, "I wonder if Xiao is fairing better in persuading Zhou Yu."

Sun Ce's eyes widened, "You're pimping your sister so you can go to battle?"

"I do feel guilty," Da said with an edge of sarcasm. "I am honestly surprised how someone so small can handle Zhou Yu's supposed massive size."

"Okay," Sun Ce said sitting up wanting to stop the conversation right there. "By the way, he was not happy being hit in the groin."

"It was just a warning shot," Da said shrugging and smirking, chewing on her lip.

"Yeah, well, he returned the favor. So there's gonna be no kids and no nephews and nieces."

Da reached over and tugged on Ce's goatee, turning his face towards her and gently kissed him.

* * *

The next morning, Sun Ce and Da Qiao stood in the main foyer. She and her sister were helping him get the rest of him armor on.

"Hey thanks, girls," he graciously said when they finished. He tied his cape around his neck. With a satisfied sigh, he patted his wife on the head, "Don't worry gals. We'll be back before you know it. Although I am assuming that you, Xiao, were unable to convince Zhou Yu about letting you two join us."

The young girl's eyes widened and she smacked her forehead, "Shoot, I forgot all about that. It's just that he was in nothing but a towel and-"

"And you can stop right there," Sun Ce interjected her, cringing.

Zhou Yu approached the group in his warrior garb. He stopped right behind his wife and asked, "Sun Ce are you ready?"

Xiao Qiao's face flushed considerably and she giggled, "Lord Zhou Yu, calm down, it's pressing against my back."

Zhou Yu's brow furrowed in bewilderment before holding up his staff, "Sorry…my staff must've pressed into your back."

Sun Ce smirked and chuckled, "I so saw that going somewhere else…"

Zhou Yu ignored the both of them and headed out of the foyer, waving Sun Ce along, "Come on, Sun Ce. Your father doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Ce nodded, but murmured, "Ahh, such a romantic person."

"See you gals later."

As Sun Ce caught up to Zhou Yu, the latter pulled out a thick scroll from the pouch at his waist.

"Sun Tzu's _Art of War_…have you read it?" Zhou Yu asked weighing the scroll in his hand.

"Uh, no, I can't say that I have."

Zhou Yu, frustrated, slapped the scroll into Sun Ce's face, causing the man to fall back, "He's your ancestor, you motherfu-."

Zhou Yu didn't finish his sentence as he just walked away.

* * *

Sun Jian's army made it to an encampment outside Hu Lao Gate and prepared to join the Coalition forces of Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. They received news that Liu Bei's forces were being used to block Dong Zhuo's escape routes. Otherwise, Sun Jian had free reign to plan. Yet, as suggested by Zhou Yu, he did not mention to the warlords about the surprise attack planned once nightfall was reached.

About midday on the second day, Cao Cao led the first battalion to attack the gate head on. Sun Jian soon followed.

Zhou Yu was never far from Sun Jian's side battling the first defense force that Dong Zhuo sent out. Hard fighting lasted most of the day and well into nightfall. Cao Cao, who pulled his forces back for the night, was surprised to see the tigers of Wu fight into the night.

Sun Ce, after watching what Zhou Yu could do in the dark, utilized the same techniques hiding in the shadows and striking at distracted enemy soldiers. He snuck up to the wooden barricades and pulled the archers down and either outright killed them or knocked them out. And yet, despite all this espionage, the ballistas stationed at Hu Lao Gate prevented them from getting too close to the fortifications.

Sun Ce yelled as he slashed through an enemy, "Dammit! What the hell is Gan Ning doing?"

Behind Hu Lao gate, the calm river that flowed next to the rear entry, became disturbed. The guards patrolling were stunned as they saw the shadow of a spiky haired soldier slowly rise out of the river with a greedy smirk on his face. Several more soldiers followed suit and ascended to shore, easily finishing the guards that charged after them.

Dawn arrived and Cao Cao returned with his forces, impressed that Sun Jian and his soldiers fought throughout the night. Cao Cao's forces charged the gate, but were set back by the ballistas.

* * *

Lu Meng roared as he pushed some soldiers back, "Where is that sarcastic bastard, Ling Tong, when you need him?"

Glancing back behind him, he noticed a soldier charging after him. Shit. Suddenly, a small figure rushed in between Lu Meng and the soldier.

"Lu Xun what are you doing?"

The boy drew his sword and licked his lips, trying muster his courage. The soldier thrust his spear at Lu Xun and the boy jumped out of the way, grabbing the spear and wrenching it out of the soldier's grasp. One, two, three, swift strikes across the soldiers' torso killed the soldier.

Lu Meng, partially amazed, pushed the soldiers deadlocked against him back and rushed to the boy. Lu Xun stood still, stunned at what he did, and seeing the blood. It was obvious this was Lu Xun's first kill. He grabbed the weeping boy by the soldiers.

"I-I saw him go after you and I-I-just…" Lu Xun couldn't finish as he broke down in tears. Lu Meng patted the boy's head, "You did great, boy. You did great, but we need you to get a grip on yourself."

Lu Xun nodded wiping the tears from his face. Lu Meng put his arm around Lu Xun, "Why don't you head back to camp. Who taught you those moves anyway?"

* * *

"Taishi Ci!" Sun Ce hollered over the screaming and yelling of the warriors.

"Yeah!" Taishi Ci responded while hitting a soldier with his rods.

"How many is that for you?"

"40," Taishi answered before slamming his rod into the ground knocking a group of soldiers off their feet. "Make that 46. You?"

"I lost count after 60," Sun Ce responded. The two fighters were interrupted when they heard a loud roar. They both glanced over and found a unit of enemy soldiers fleeing for their lives. Chasing after them was Huang Gai, holding…what looked to be humongous iron grapple claw.

"Isn't-Is that-Isn't that an anchor?" Sun Ce asked, his jaw slack.

"Yep. Yep I believe it is," Taishi Ci answered.

The ballista firing faded and that was the cue that Zhou Yu's plan worked. Cao Cao and Yuan Shao were amazed at how the ballistas were dismantled. Subsequently, the doors to Hu Lao Gate opened and Sun Ce and Taishi Ci followed one Cao Cao's units in. Hua Xiong, however, rushed out of the gate, ready to thrash anymore who entered the gate.

Zhou Yu knocked a man in the solar plexus causing to poor man to hit the ground twitching and writhing in agony. He crushed another man's windpipe and just for a fleeting moment he thought Sun Ce was correct in establishing that he maybe a little too brutal. Well, it was only for a moment.

Nearby, he heard Sun Jian's powerful voice yell at his soldiers, "Come on men! Press onward! Let's fi-"

He was cut off and Zhou Yu glanced up. To his horror, an arrow was sticking out of his lord's chest. Sun Jian toppled off his horse and onto the ground. Immediately, Zhou Yu rushed to Sun Jian's side.

"My lord!" he called. Sun Jian got back onto his knees holding his wound and his sword was still in his hand.

"Go on!" Sun Jian ordered, waving him away. "I'm fine! Just go on."

It was against Zhou Yu's better sense, but he did as he was told and continued to fight. This time, he set his sights on Hua Xiong.

Zhou Yu wove around the groups of battling soldiers keeping his predatory gaze on Hua Xiong. The warrior obviously had this feeling that he was being watched. Yet, Zhou Yu prowled amongst the soldiers using them like foliage for a predator. With a roar, Zhou Yu charged at Hua Xiong and tackled him to ground. This man's soldiers wounded his lord and now he will pay. Zhou Yu wrapped his hands around Hua Xiong's thick neck and began crushing the man's windpipe. Hua Xiong began writhing and gasping until Zhou Yu decided to put him out of his misery and broke his neck.

The battle wore on and eventually, one of Cao Cao's soldiers beheaded Dong Zhuo, ending the tyrant's reign of terror. Sun Ce yelled in victory upon seeing the warrior hold up the fat, bloody head. He gathered Taishi Ci and his other Wu brethren and they stormed back to where the other troops were gathered. Instead of cheering he was met with grim faces. Sun Ce pushed himself through the crowd of soldiers and officers to see them gathering around a fallen warrior. Zhou Yu was leaning over Sun Jian, holding the man's head up.

"Dad?" Sun Ce called, not believing what he was seeing. "Dad!"

He rushed to his father and flung himself on his knees. Zhou Yu immediately moved away. Sun Jian was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Sun Ce…" he managed.

"Dad…" Sun Ce was praying to whatever gods to let his father live; yet it didn't look like they would answer him.

"It…was…a good battle, right?" Sun Jian breathed.

Sun Ce laughed through his tears, "Yes. Yes it was."

He held onto his father's hand tightly and didn't let go.

"Good…" Sun Jian grinned and let his eyes roll in the back of his head. He died then, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Daddy?" a small voice called. Sun Shang Xiang called her father desperately, "Daddy…?"

Sun Ce shook his head in sadness and Sun Shang Xiang snapped and she broke into a run, desperate to get to her father.

"Daddy, no!"

Zhou Yu caught her and wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from doing anything irrational, "He's gone my lady."

She wasn't listening. The young lady started screaming for her daddy, "No Daddy you can't die! Daddy!"

She began fighting Zhou Yu's hold, desperate to go to her father, "Daddy!"

Sun Shang Xiang broke down into tears, sobbing into Zhou Yu's chest.

Sun Ce found his sister's cries unbearable. It was so heartbreaking to hear a daughter cry for her father, and realization sunk deeper. Sun Ce covered his eyes and sobbed, yet his heart felt a strange swell of relief. Sun Jian died doing what he loved to do.

* * *

The march back to Jiang Dong was solemn and heart wrenching. Sun Ce, though, remained strong, even if it was odd that he was leading the march. Zhou Yu couldn't get the entire event out of his head. He was right there, he could've pulled Sun Jian out of the way. Even if he was hit, he should've stayed there and tried to heal him before the damage was done. My god, was it his fault Sun Jian was dead? Was he just a corpse of misfortune? That was what he was, indeed. That was what that blind prophet said... Zhou Yu tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. It wasn't fair to Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang. It wasn't as if Sun Jian was his father.

Zhou Yu inhaled sharply, trying to keep tears from welling in his eyes. Who was he kidding? Sun Jian was his father. He was just like Muallim Uzair. He treated him like family, despite how he was used. Sun Jian treated everyone like family.

Jiang Dong cheered as they marched through the streets. The warriors tried their best to put on a brave face. Let Jiang Dong mourn another day. They entered the courtyard of the palace and were greeted by an excited Sun Quan. Sun Ce dismounted his horse.

"Ce!" the middle sibling greeted. "We heard that Dong Zhuo's gone for good."

Quan looked around trying to find the missing face, "Where's Dad?"

Ce blinked, his face pulled into a depressed expression. Quan's smile slowly faded, "Where's Dad, Ce?"

Sun Ce couldn't bear giving the answer outright, but his face showed the answer. Sun Quan grasped the collar of Sun Ce's cape.

"Ce, where's Dad?"

Sun Ce shook his head.

"No," Quan shook his head in shocked disbelief, "no, no, no. NO!"

Sun Ce embraced his brother tightly, whispering reassurances, "He died happy, Quan. He died happy, know that."

Sun Quan wasn't really listening. His body was wracked with sobs as he held tightly to his brother.

"His guards…what were his guards doing?" Quan said in anger, distraught beyond belief.

"Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai did the best they could…" Sun Ce whispered.

"Zhou Yu…" that was the first man that entered Quan's brain. Through his sobs, Quan pointed an accusatory finger Zhou Yu, "What were you doing? Why didn't you save him?"

Zhou Yu's jaw tightened and his eyes lowered to the ground in unbelievable shame, a tear finally falling across his cheek.

Sun Ce pulled Quan back before he could charge at the strategist. He slapped Quan across the face, "Get a hold of yourself! It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Sun Quan backed away and helplessly plopped himself onto the steps, his face in his hands

"What now?"

"We start where he left off," Sun Ce replied, regaining the determination in his voice.

* * *

Sun Jian's funeral was a large event and Jiang Dong mourned their fallen father. Yet, after they had time to let it all sink in, they came to accept it as fact and that the flow of the universe would eventually rebuild what was lost.

Sun Ce ran his fingers along the golden armrest of the empty throne, "Hard to believe a year ago I thought this position was so out of reach."

He turned back to Taishi Ci who stood dutifully behind him, his arms clasped behind his back, "I am now the leader of Jiang Dong. It's all so strange to me. Do you think I can handle the responsibility?"

Taishi Ci smirked, "Do you want an honest answer, my lord?"

"It was rhetorical question," Sun Ce chuckled before staring up at the throne in admiration.

"Are you going to the festival, my lord?"

Sun Ce spun around and plastered on his carefree grin, "Of course. Does a gay bear have anonymous sex in the woods?"

Taishi Ci opened his mouth but Sun Ce stopped him,"-also a rhetorical question, Taishi Ci."

Outside, he could hear cracking and popping. The fireworks were going off, even though it was midday.

"I gotta go Taishi Ci. Enjoy the festival," the young man childishly raced out of the palace and out of the gates. There, on a wooden bridge that arched over a stream was Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, and Da Qiao. They had been waiting for him. Da waved her hand.

Sun Ce smiled, taking in the clear day. Despite all that has happened, he had a gut feeling that everything was going to be okay. He rushed to Zhou Yu's side.

"Wow, Zhou Yu I don't think I have ever seen you have fun."

Zhou Yu rolled his eyes, "It's a festival…"

Sun Ce smirked and draped an arm around Zhou Yu, "We've come a long way. I mean look at us now. We are brother-in-laws."

"And I always forget about that, for some reason," Zhou Yu replied without emotion, but had sound of sarcasm. And yet he grinned at Xiao Qiao.

"Yeah, now you and you gals are stuck with us," Sun Ce said winking at Da before turning back to his-I guess you would call-friend. "Come on, we can shoot the breeze. And I found out from the Human Resources office that our spiteful bickering is healthy. It can be like our version of having sex with each other."

Zhou Yu's nose wrinkled and he shoved Sun Ce over the railing of the bridge and he fell into the shallow water.

"Hey! It was a joke!" Sun Ce called, sputtering, his robes and hair now wet. But he looked up and found the Qiao sisters and Zhou Yu running away from him towards the festival, laughing.

"Hey! Wait!" Sun Ce stumbled to his feet and gleefully chased after them.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it ladies and gentlemen. The official end. It was sad, I know, but it had to be done. Thanks to all of you who have supported this story. I really wanted to get this finished before the next installment of Dynasty Warriors. Consequently, I have a sequel. It won't be so much of a Sun Ce and Zhou Yu friendship story. I felt like I left too many relationships out in the open. Plus, I have submitted to the pairing community and sort of made it a Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu story. It is called **A Turbulent Addiction**. Again, thank you all!

-your beloved sinister kitty kat


End file.
